Within these walls
by Totteacher
Summary: How did Alice come to be changed? Who was the vampire who changed her? Find out in this wonderful collaboration I have done with HeartOfDarkess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

I stood there in the rain, waiting for someone to answer the door. Of course, they took their time. I could hear distant mutterings and footsteps echoing through the hallways, intermingled with a few tortured screams, though no-one seemed to be nearing the door. I waited, staring up at the sky, reassured by the inclement weather, though annoyed by the large drops of rain trickling down the back of my neck. Under the circumstances, though, it was just as well there was no sunshine to speak of on this day. As I stood there waiting, I noted that there were no guards at the unlocked front gates of this place, and though this was only the third asylum I had worked at, that in itself was unusual.

Finally, after incessantly knocking for what seemed to be several moments, the large wooden door creaked open, and a robust woman dressed in a nurses uniform stood there, blackened teeth and piercing dark brown eyes the most prominent features in her round, crinkled face. She looked me up and down and frowned as our eyes met. "You Harper?" she muttered coldly, somewhat distracted by my gaze. I had become accustomed to that, but what shocked me was her demeanour.

"Yes, Dr Charles William Harper at your service," I replied with civility, nodding my head slowly. "And you are?"

"Tired and hungry," she replied rudely.

Seemingly unimpressed by our conversation, she turned at retreated, leaving the door ajar and said curtly, "This way." I hoped that she made a better nurse than conversationalist. I followed silently, locking the door behind me, her scent a pungent combination of body odour, mould and rotting animal carcass, masking anything more appealing.

I passed through an archway which led to a desk, where another nurse sat, sorting through patient records. I noted that security seemed somewhat lax at this place, with staff seemingly disinterested in the comings and goings of complete strangers. The large nurse disappeared down the hallway beyond the desk, grunting at the other nurse as she passed.

I had been told many things about the State Lunatic Asylum and its dubious reputation, but nothing had prepared me for this. I ran my fingers through my blond, damp hair to expel the excess water, and stood there, waiting.

I cleared my throat, prompting the slightly built, pale nurse to acknowledge me. Taking her time, she finally looked up at me and spoke. "You must be Dr Harper," she whispered, her voice high pitched and meek, one which grated on my ears as if it were fingernails clawing down a chalkboard.

"Yes. I am here to see Dr Grayson. I assume he's expecting me?" I queried, unsure as to what the system was here regarding appointments. There seemed to be no system at all, in fact.

"This way," she said as she stood from behind the desk, pointing towards the door behind where she sat. I followed the slight woman, who had not introduced herself, down the dank, dimly lit hallway. The hallway had arched doorways connecting either side, that were mostly locked but some had empty quarters, baths and examination rooms within them, which appeared dark and desolate. This institute, once brimming with both male and female patients when first constructed no doubt, now appeared reduced in number to an exclusive few.

The nurse continued leading the way down the dismal halls, her thick heeled shoes making soft sounds as she moved across the dull tiles. I took this time to glance around, noting details that would have gone unobserved by anyone else. This Institute was not as old as some of the others that I had worked in, but it appeared to be more derelict than most. Small things had fallen into disrepair, and paint had been left to crack and peel in some places, but they all lent to the neglected feel of the building.

I stopped as we approached a large wooden door with dirty glass windows. The nurse slowed and took out a large ring of keys from under her baggy sweater. The woman turned and spoke once more in her grating voice, "Patients are not allowed to pass through this door unless accompanied by a doctor, or an aide. They only come out of this area for treatments and sessions."

I thought about that, assuming that these treatments were probably similar to others I had witnessed. These places favoured treatments like hydrotherapy, restraints, alcohol and drug therapies, and some Asylums were now starting to incorporate electro shock therapy into their schedules.

So many maladies being treated with the same repetitious methods. I sighed deeply as I waited for the woman to finish fumbling through her keys, and finally unlock the door. Once we had passed through the doorway I could see another desk. There was a man in a white uniform sitting at the desk looking over piles of papers with a bored expression. His garb labelled him as some sort of orderly and his scent was a combination of musk and strawberries, a smell totally out of place in this dank building. He had a radio playing loudly on the desk, but even the strained tones from it could not drown out the sounds from the wards of the institute.

Moans and wails punctuated the air, the sounds high pitched and guttural, as if the building housed animals instead of human beings. But the sound that struck me most was the heart wrenching sobs that overwhelmed me with such an intense sadness. This place reeked of suffering and depravity. This was not unexpected, as most facilities like this seemed to be similar in philosophies, but somehow this place appeared excessive in its soullessness. Patients were people that others could not cope with, or were embarrassed by. They were not acceptable to society for oddities and unusual behaviours that in other circumstance, with the care and understanding of those around them, would be considered merely eccentric.

Many patients were also perfectly regular folk with irregularities that were deemed unacceptable. They were normal people who were devastated by the loss of their homes and families, everything they knew and held dear, once they were placed behind institutional walls such as these. These were the people that I felt I could save, somehow helping them to overcome their grief and loss, and was the reason that I chose to be of service to these godforsaken places.

The orderly glanced up, and seeing us standing there he reached over and turned the music down to a more appropriate level. He glanced at the nurse as if wondering why she had intruded upon his work, and she spoke in her grating voice. "Dr. Harper is here to see Dr. Grayson," she trilled to the orderly. She moved over closer to his desk and batted her eyelashes at him as she continued. "I am so sorry for disturbing you Mr. Smith," she simpered.

The young man looked at her, not bothering to let his glance linger as she tried to be coy with him. He turned to me, ignoring the woman who tried to discreetly fawn over him without being completely unprofessional in front of me. He stood and leant over the desk, holding out his hand to shake mine, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Harper. My name is Lucas. Please let me show you to Dr. Grayson's office." I extended my hand out to him in response, thankful that I had been mindful to wear gloves today for just such an occasion, and gently shook his hand.

Lucas turned to the nurse and waved her off muttering a half hearted, "Thank you Nurse Whitefield," before quickly walking around his desk and turning back to me. "This way please, Dr. Harper," he said, gesturing for me to walk beside him. As we walked, Lucas pointed out which wings of the building were for which sort of patients. He explained, that like many other institutes, men and woman were housed individually with separate nurses and orderlies working with each group. This particular building housed female patients, each wing containing women and young girls with different issues, from phobias to mental paralysis.

As we walked, the sound of our footsteps within the halls began to be drowned out by the increased din of the patients, whose tormented voices sounded nearly child-like in their tone, their innocence belying the foreboding reality of this place. Cries, screams and whimpers increased in their volume and clarity as we neared our destination, seeping underneath windowless locked doors, echoing down the hallways, finally ending in a whisper before they could reach the outside world. A world that these poor souls could only ever dream about.

Lucas picked up his pace as we approached the end of the hallway, seemingly anxious that I be out of his hair and on my way. A heavy mahogany door sat majestically at the end of our journey, its colour and warmth defying the cold, unkempt surroundings. It seemed so out of place here. The words 'Dr. Isaac A. Grayson', inlaid in gold, sat proudly atop a small intricately etched glass window within the door, indicating in no uncertain terms who was in charge of this place.

A shiny bronze doorbell, polished to perfection, sat directly below the small window. Lucas promptly rang the bell, its high pitched noise reverberating down the hallways, causing me to flinch. The sound of the bell echoed down the hallway, its tone silencing some of the voices that had been vocalizing their unhappiness only moments before. Muffled footsteps came from behind the door and shadows of light and dark were noticeable through the refracted glass as we waited for the good Doctor.

The door swung open, and I was greeted by an elderly grey haired man who in his younger years would have stood well over six feet tall. Now, with his shoulders hunched inwardly, the look of years of work here had apparently worn the stature of his tired body down. Thick eye glasses sat at the end of his nose, indicating that without them, he would be legally blind. I noted his right eye was clouded with a cataract, the blue clarity of his eyes hidden beneath.

Lucas stood there silently, waiting for someone to speak, his uncertainty causing me to feel a tinge of discomfort. "You must be Dr Grayson," I said, breaking the silence, extending my hand to meet his.

He stood there motionless, staring quizzically at Lucas, who finally introduced us formally, speaking slowly, with a raised voice. "Dr Grayson, this is Dr Harper. He's the additional Doctor you requested for the night shifts."

Realisation hit him as his face broke into a warm smile, his soft voice kindly. "Ah, yes of course. It's very good to meet you Dr Harper." He took my gloved hand in his and shook it gently, his fingers slightly contorted with rheumatoid arthritis. His scent was as aromatic as a woodland forest, with so many combinations of smells that it was impossible to discern a prominent individual aroma. It reminded me of my simpler days as a human. As I stared at the frailty of this man, I realised the reason behind his request to retain my services.

I raised my voice slightly to accommodate his hearing impairment. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Grayson," I replied respectfully. Even though this man appeared frail, his reputation for dealing with patients with kindness and tolerance over the years was one of the reasons I chose to accept this particular post.

As we released our grasp, he said, "Thank you Lucas," waving his hand in dismissal. He looked at me over his glasses and said, "Please, do come in." I followed him through the door, closing it gently behind me. His office was well decorated, spacious and lined with timber bookshelves, brimming with every medical journal and article that, I was convinced, had been published in the last twenty years or so. His mahogany desk took pride of place in front of the etched glass windows, which had the exact same pattern as was in the small window of the mahogany door.

Though the furnishings were of a high standard, the walls had indications of peeling paint, just as was in the hallways and other areas of the institute. He walked over to the desk and took his seat, sinking into the olive green leather cushion which padded the chair, brass tacks holding it in place, surrounding the chair all the way to the top of the high back as it curved around his shoulders. "Please, take a seat," he urged, indicating his hand to the matching olive green chair which was similar but had a lower, straighter backrest, on the other side of his desk.

I sat there and watched him pick up my file, switching on his desk lamp as his eyes strained to read each and every word. "I see you've worked in the asylum down in Texas," he stated, appearing impressed by my experience as his squinting eyes skimmed over the pages. "It is unfortunate that the powers that be saw fit to close it down," he continued, shaking his head slowly in disapproval as he turned his face up to meet mine.

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate that funds were unavailable to keep it open any longer," I replied, having had many recent run-ins with administrators who could not see past the dollars and cents, uncaringly and inhumanely allowing hospitals to fall to ruin, displacing many patients in the process. "However, I am pleased that my circumstance has now cleared the way for me to offer my services here, Dr Grayson."

"Yes, that is certainly a positive outcome for our institute. We are a small, but tightly knit team of professionals here Dr Harper and I am certain you will do well to fit in." He closed my file and placed it in a drawer beneath his desk, and smiled. "You will in time come to meet the treating doctors here, who vary their shifts according to patient demand. Your job, of course, will be to monitor outcomes of treatments administered and advise of further treatments required, as with recent resignations the treating doctors are more pressed for time."

"Of course. Would you be able to make patient files available for me to peruse?" I requested.

"Yes, Nurse Whitefield is preparing them for you now, and your first order of business will be to study those files thoroughly. We don't take patient care here lightly, and have a reputation of being diligent in our courses of treatment," he remarked authoritatively. I thought about his statement. Of course, I knew better. But I also knew that I had to work within the confines and restraints of human medical knowledge, even though it was flawed in its interpretation. Particularly in this place, which had recently gained the dubious reputation of dolling out treatments indiscriminately.

"I have been told you have semi-retired. That is certainly a loss to the profession," I said humbly. With that statement, he opened up somewhat and told me a little bit about himself.

"That's very kind of you Dr Harper. But, I have my family and my health to consider and so I can only participate in the running of this institute as an Administrator. Of course, as patient numbers have greatly depleted and my health has deteriorated over the years, so have my working hours. I have had to increasingly rely on the treating doctors to pick up the extra workload."

I sat there, frustrated, wondering what the doctors who he had placed all of his trust and knowledge in faithfully had done to the people that were housed here. I knew the reputation of this place and I had read about Dr Grayson's groundbreaking work over the years, and realised things just did not add up.

I watched distractedly as the drops of rain hit the window and ran down the glass unevenly, following each pattern down its etched features as I thought. There were times that I questioned my faith in humanity over the years, and now it appeared as though this kindly doctor had allowed the proverbial wool to be pulled over his unseeing eyes by persons unknown. I decided that I would like to get to the bottom of this, and perhaps try to help turn things around here. That would be my mission.

"Would you like to see your office?" he enquired, noting my distracted demeanour as he stood.

"Of course," I replied, nodding slowly in reply as I stood, the chair scraping loudly on the timber floor as it caught the corner of the olive green rug which dominated the floor.

He smiled and indicated his hand towards the door, waiting for me to exit.

I stood, being careful to push my chair back into place. I was worried that the elderly doctor's failing eyesight might miss the fact that the chair was not in its usual place, and that he might injure himself on it. I then moved forward watching Dr. Grayson as he followed, pulling the elegant door shut behind us.

We moved in tandem down the hall. I shadowed him in the facade of letting him lead the way. It gave me a chance to observe Dr. Grayson as he walked. He shuffled along as he walked, using his feet subtly to feel his way along the hallways. It was obvious that his vision was far worse than even I had realized.

Dr. Grayson pointed out sections as we passed them, though I was not sure if he clearly saw them, or if had memorized their locations so thoroughly that he simply knew where they were placed. The deeper we delved into the building, the darker it seemed to get. Less light was provided from the now only occasional windows, and more light was provided by the harsh lights that were spread out in uneven locations.

The sounds of the patients increased as we moved along the halls, shrieks punctuated the more constant moans that drifted down the corridors.

Dr. Grayson's steps slowed, and then stopped as he turned towards an aged door that had seen better days. The door was a plain pine door that had been poorly stained with uneven brush strokes. Unlike Dr. Grayson's door, with its clouded glass windows, to give the office an air of privacy, this door had a sizable, soiled window that allowed any person to see inside.

A quick glance revealed a medium sized room filled with box upon box of unknown contents. It appeared that this room had been used mainly as a storage room rather than an office, and the tremendous clutter hid whatever furniture the room might contain, save a large wooden desk. Dr. Grayson opened the door, and gestured for me to enter, which I did, wrinkling my nose against the smell of mildew and decay that permeated the space. It appeared that the elderly doctor's sense of smell was failing as well as his eyesight, for as he entered he did not seem to notice the foul odour that now surrounded us.

His eyes did take in the clutter though, most likely due to the fact that it was directly in front of him, and he apologized for the state of disorder that it was currently in. "I must apologize for state of your office Dr. Harper. It appears that a grievous error has occurred on our behalf. I will have someone clear it out immediately," he said, speaking softly.

"Not to worry," I interjected quickly. "I can clean it up in no time. It's nothing that a bit of time and elbow grease cannot quickly set right," I said with a smile, knowing just how quickly I could remedy the situation compared to an orderly who would take hours to do the same job. In addition, I was intrigued by the information I might be able to glean about the Institution from the contents that others may have long since forgotten.

"Are you sure?" the elderly doctor questioned, his tone uncertain. "Yes, I am most certain," I responded with assurance. I was sure that the good Doctor was uncomfortable at the idea of me having to do such a menial task that seemed below my station, when an orderly could do it just as easily. "Besides, it will give me the opportunity to set up my office the way I find most efficient," I finished, attempting to set his mind at ease.

The doctor consented with a slight nod of his head, though he still seemed unsure about the suggestion, but he chose to continue speaking rather than to debate with me. "Your office is located here to allow you unrestricted access to the patients, to observe how they respond to their treatments. This allows us to adjust their therapies accordingly, increasing, decreasing or discontinuing altogether, depending on the need of each individual patient," he explained.

"When Nurse Whitefield brings you the updated patient roster, and their files, I hope you will look them over and take some time to see each patient. It would be good for you to get a feel for each of them, and for the situation that brought them to become a resident here."

I nodded that I understood, and then added a quick "Yes, Dr. Grayson," in case he has missed my unspoken response. "Very good," he replied. "Is there anything else you need, Dr. Harper?" he asked, his eyes bright with inquiry. "No, I think it would be best to roll up my sleeves and get started. No time like the present, I always say!" I said in exuberance with a bright smile. I turned and slipped off my coat, hanging it on a metal bracket on the wall. Then I removed my gloves and began rolling up my sleeves to get started.

The Doctor watched me for a moment than responded, "As you wish Dr. Harper. I will be leaving shortly for the day, if you should require anything, please do not hesitate to ask any of the nurses, or aides. Dr. Halston should arrive in a few hours, and he is in charge of administering evening treatments for the patients that require them. He can answer any questions you may have." Dr. Grayson nodded in my direction, an acknowledgment, but also I surmised, a dismissal. Then he turned and shuffled away back down the hall.

I turned and gave the room a more in-depth look. Underneath the boxes sat a variety of useless furniture. In one corner, under stacks of folders, full of paper there was a phonograph. I hauled it out first and fiddled with it until it started to emit soft strains of music from the bevelled horn. Much better I thought. And with that, I set to work.

Even with the music on, my acute ears picked up the sounds and smells around me. The muffled cries, the chanted words, the stagnant smells of urine and chloroform all served as a reminder of where I was and what I was destined to do. As I moved things around, sifting through boxes, I sorted and identified each voice, and footstep, knowing that as I looked around later I would be able to associate the sounds with the faces as I met each patient.

I allowed myself to move at my speed, blurring around the room sorting things out, and removing the offending things that were causing the worst of the smell in the room. What would have taken a typical person many hours to do, I had finished in only half an hour, and that included time to look through the boxes and read through files that dated back over ten years. There were definitely advantages to not being human, even if it had its downfalls as well. I opened a stiff old window that had been painted shut, using my enhanced strength to break the bond of the paint to the wood in a simple movement, thus allowing fresh air to circulate into the room for the first time in what must have been many a year.

With time to spare before Dr Halston's anticipated arrival, I stood for a brief moment, staring out the open window which had rusted iron bars surrounding its dilapidated, peeling frame. I switched off the music and took in the sounds of the bustling streets in distance, intermingled with the local birdlife. Though the outside world surrounded this place and was only a hairsbreadth away from my window, the patients here were imprisoned within their own minds, a place much harder to escape from. As I pondered, I hoped that somehow I could allow them to break free of their mental shackles and even if my thoughts were unrealistic and foolhardy, I would never stop dreaming of the day when that would occur for each and every soul here.

The only other sound in the room was the soft ticking of an oak and brass Mission mantle clock which sat, out of place because of its working order, atop the black granite mantelpiece. The mantle surrounded a modest fireplace that appeared not to have been lit in many a decade, not that a warm hearth would be required for my comfort or survival. I sighed deeply at the thought of my situation and the precarious personal battle I had fought against my ingrained instincts for near a century, hoping against all hope that somehow my existence would make a positive difference to the poor humans who resided here, and not a deadly one. I glanced to the right of the hearth towards the corner of the room, where a brown leather low backed chair sat. Though the leather was cracked, the padding seemed in order and would make an adequate prop as though I never needed to sit down, I would require a chair to appear that I did.

I carried the chair back to the desk and placed it proudly behind there and as I looked down, I noted a partially opened drawer beneath the desk which contained some old quills and ink, blank paper and a small bottle of spirits and a rag. I took the bottle in my hand and removed the cork stopper, the scent burning my nostrils as I poured it out to soak the rag completely. I began to remove the grime off the table, moving once again with lightening fast speed, and removed the dirt off the windows, including the one in the door. I hesitated and wondered if that a perfectly clean window in the door would be a good idea, considering that if anyone were to gaze through it presently, they may get a little more than they bargained for. I smiled warily at that prospect, remembering that the area in which my office was housed was quite isolated from the rest of the hospital, and that patients were the only living beings close by who were confined for most of their time here.

With that thought, however, I heard distant footfalls coming down the hallway, their tenor indicating that of Nurse Whitefield. Just as I heard the steps, her scent wafted briefly under the door, a mixture of cinnamon and nutmeg surrounding me. Though both scents were pleasing to the nose individually, they made her smell sickly sweet in combination. I wrinkled my nose, trying to repel the smell which had now combined with the bottle of spirits in my hand. I replaced the cork and threw the dirty rag into the fireplace, it no doubt making good firelighter if I ever felt the need to use it. Of course, it was Autumn at the moment, but with staff here seemingly dressed warmly, I knew the fireplace would need to be utilised soon as part of my facade.

A light knock came at the door as the nurse peered through the window briefly, her eyes then averting and grazing the perimeter of the glass in amazement as she nearly dropped the armful of files with shock. I smiled reassuringly in return and gestured my hand, beckoning her to enter. I decided that a small curtain may be in order for that window after all.

She opened the door, mouth gaped open, her eyes scanning the office in wonderment as she stepped through the doorway. Of course, there was no simple explanation to the cleanliness and order of the office which had just one hour ago been in a state of dereliction.

"Doctor, this looks so much better!" she exclaimed in her high voice as I studied her eyes, not a hint of suspicion within them. "I've never liked coming into this room to file, and now it seems so much brighter." She seemed somewhat innocent in nature, and oblivious to anything other than that which affected her directly. I was relieved as to the selfish nature that this woman projected.

"Yes, well, it is amazing what a little bottle of spirit and a rag can do, along with plenty of elbow grease," I replied with humour. "Could you please put the files on my desk?" I requested.

Ignoring my request, she said, "I know of a spare lamp, though it is an oil one, which is in one of the other storage cupboards. I can get it if you like since you will be working here at night," she said, suddenly shivering. I sensed that even though the room looked brighter, she did not relish ever being alone in this room. The disturbing sounds of the patients, which I could block out with little effort, must seem haunting to a human no doubt.

She walked slowly to my desk, scanning the room as she went to place the files down, but as she did so I heard the unmistakable noise of paper slicing through the skin of her right index finger. I shuddered, briefly closing my eyes in concentration to resist what was happening as the files slipped from her uninjured hand and thudded on the desk, while she briefly placed her sliced finger within her mouth soothingly. This served to allay the scent of her blood and bring my urges under control, however I still needed to be rid of her.

"I have removed the archives that you had here and placed them in the corridor. You may want to arrange for them to be placed in the other storage room that you spoke of," I said quickly, encouraging her to go, immediately holding my breath after I spoke.

Her finger in the way, she suppressed a giggle and said, "I am sure that Luc...Mr Smith would be more than happy to assist me." Her blood, unlike her scent and voice, was more than tempting, however this woman's unprofessionalism was disconcerting to say the least as she stood there gnawing on her finger. Then, she remembered that she was in fact at work and added, "Dr. Grayson will be along shortly."

Trying to put as much distance between us, I walked around the desk and sat, my hand motioning for Nurse Whitefield to leave. She nodded her head in silence and quickly walked towards the door, her finger still in her mouth, to my relief. As she closed the door I exhaled heavily, relieved that the smell of blood was completely gone from the room.

Though my thirst for humans was mostly dormant within me, I had not fed for three weeks due to my travels to reach this place, and a lack of suitable game. And though this place was more than filled with its share of rodents, I tried to hunt larger animals to sustain me, only seeking the blood of a rat as a last resort. Tonight, at this place, I may be required to use that most unpleasant option.

I looked at the stack of files, fifteen in all, and glanced through each one as I calmed myself.

I moved round my desk, files in hand, deciding to sit as I studied each one, just in case someone should happen by. It would be much more human of me to sit in the ancient chair for however long it took me, than to stand in the centre of the room. Ever vigilant at keeping up appearances, I did what seemed most suitable to blend in.

I laid the files on my desk spreading them out. I was determined to sort them based on priority; those that are real medical ailments, as opposed to those who were hospitalized to keep family secrets hidden. I sat down taking the top file in hand.

The file gave a very simple description of a female patient in her mid twenties. Her name was Charlotte Jones, and she was 26 years of age. The person of contact was a Mr. Lawrence Jones, conceivably her husband. Reason for admittance: acute melancholia. I looked over the facts on her file and pushed it away, placing it off to the left side of my desk, where I was compiling the files of the patients that I wanted to investigate first.

The next file belonged to Minerva Wiseman, she was 62 years of age. There was no contact person for Mrs. Wiseman. Reason for admittance: suffering from dementia. I pushed this file off to the right, not that her care meant less, but her age might be a contributing factor to her condition.

File number three belonged to a woman named Hazel Dayton. She was only nineteen years old. Barely more than a child. The contact person was listed as Mr and Mrs Orrin Dayton, probably her parents. Reason for admittance: trembling fits, causing her to become immobile. I placed this one off to the left, I had seen a similar case in another hospital, and had seen wonderful progress with the treatments I had witnessed there.

File number four belonged to a woman named Eloisa Brinshaw. She was twenty eight years of age. There were numerous contacts for Miss Brinshaw. Reason for admittance was listed as deviancy. This struck me as odd, for that surely couldn't be considered an actual ailment. I added her file to the growing stack on my left.

As I continued sorting through the files, I was struck by the imbalance. The pile on the left held a vast array of woman who suffered from an odd variety of ailments, whereas the pile on the right had only a few patients who suffered from the most basic of conditions. I sorted the files from top to bottom, putting them in order of priority.

As I was finishing I heard a heavy set of foot treads coming down the hall. I didn't look up, knowing that most humans would not have heard such a light tread, and instead I glanced back over the files. The footsteps stopped outside of my door, and a light knock resonated from the other side.

"Please, come in." I responded. I glanced up to see Lucas opening the door. In his arms he held a lantern that had seen better days. "Um ..." He spoke hesitantly and said, "Nurse Whitfield asked me to bring this to you?" I heard the question in his tone, and smiled, as I knew that he must be wondering if she had asked him to do something for an actual purpose or if she had simply been seeking an excuse to talk to him. I was grateful that he had come in her stead, and quickly sought to put him at ease.

"Yes, of course. She said here was a lantern I might be able to use." The relief on his face was tangible. I smiled my gratitude in his direction. "She seems very anxious to be of assistance," I noted, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, she always seems to be around when you need her," he said, the words somewhat forced as he strode forward hesitantly and placed the lantern on my desk, catching my attention fully. I could tell by his body language that the nurse's advances were not appreciated by this seemingly nice young fellow.

I glanced at Lucas as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. He seemed reluctant to leave. Perhaps, I thought in amusement, he does not wish to run into a particularly annoying nurse. "Lucas?" I asked quickly. "Yes, Dr. Harper?" he responded brightly. "Would you mind showing me the patients' quarters?" I thought he might feel more at ease if I accompanied him out into the halls. "Of course, Sir," he said with a relieved sigh. I stood up, and after placing the files into the drawer, I moved over beside him, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Lucas paced along the hallway, and I followed him as we moved through a few further hallways. Lucas stopped and pointed down a lengthy corridor. "This is the woman's residential wing. This is where they sleep and go for recovery after treatments," Lucas informed me. I looked down the corridor, noting eight doors on each side. "Are they all occupied rooms? All sixteen?" I asked, confused momentarily. "Yes, Sir," Lucas answered quickly, his glance shifting off to the row of door on the right side.

Then why did I only have fifteen files?

As if he could read my mind, Lucas explained, "I believe there's a new patient that was abandoned here late yesterday. Dr. Halston has her file, and will probably brief you on that patient when he arrives. She was left here just before the shift change, so the treating doctors have not had the opportunity to properly assess her yet. She apparently won't let any of the nurses near her."

"Ah, I see," I noted as I nodded my head once. I could now hear each and every voice as clear as day, most of them muttering to themselves as they ate their supper alone in their confined rooms. The scent of them all swirled within the corridor, blended with a noxious overtone that I assumed was whatever vile concoction they were forced to consume. They were reasonably quiet as they ate, and as we approached the doorways, I suddenly stopped at the last one on the left. No sound came from within the room that would be audible to human ears, just heaving breaths. Panicked breaths. I could sense that they were coming from the far corner of the room, but not a sound came from the poor girl's lips. Fear seemed to seep from the behind that door, permeating through the immediate area. I noted the placement of the door and mentally made a promise to myself that I would visit this patient as a matter of priority.

"I believe this is where the patient I spoke of has been accommodated," Lucas said. "I'm about to have some supper and then I will arrange to remove those boxes. Dr Harper, would you like me to arrange for some supper for you?" he asked kindly.

At times over my decades of existence, I had been forced to eat human food as part of my facade. "No thank you," I replied as I grimaced at the thought of forcibly swallowing something with such a pungent odour. "You have to work this evening?" I enquired, subtly changing the subject.

He nodded once and replied hastily, "Yes. There have been a few staff that have left this facility over these last months, and many of us have been asked to work extra hours. Having you here will certainly make a great deal of difference. I just hope we can keep the remaining staff we have, now that you're here," he commented further.

"Not that I mind working extra shifts." Lucas added quickly. I mental took note that as we spoke, Lucas's eyes tended to move down the corridor lingering frequently upon a door midway down the right side. As he spoke about working extra shifts, his voice had taken on a new tone, almost a wistful note. I wondered what it was about that particular door that drew his attention. I reminded myself to look further into that situation.

I also made a mental note to take it upon myself to discuss the staffing issues that were obviously causing difficulties at this facility. I had fought many battles in the past regarding this very matter and the lack of empathy and understanding on behalf of the administrators never ceased to amaze me.

Suddenly I heard rapid footfalls, and an unfamiliar scent surrounded me. A man approached, wearing a white coat and holding a file in his hand. I assumed that he was Dr Halston. As I was about to introduce myself to him, he stopped me, shocked, in my tracks.

"WHAT are you doing here LUCAS?" the man shrieked. "And, who is THIS?" he added, a cold unfeeling tone to his raised voice as he glanced at me, and then stared back at Lucas disdainfully.

Lucas hunched his shoulders in submission to this poor excuse of a man. I instantly took a dislike to him. Within less than a second I sized him up. He was tall and lanky with limp brown hair and black rimmed glasses. His eyes, magnified through the lenses, were piercing and dark, nearly black in their sinister appearance. They had no emotion to them whatsoever, and they were not dissimilar to a thirsty vampire's eyes. Of course, his human scent of lilac and tobacco gave him away to be human, along with his heated skin and thudding pulse point at the base of his throat.

Lucas stared at me silently with a look of apology on his face and whispered, "This is Dr Harper. Dr Harper, I would like you to meet Dr Halston."

He turned toward me and grinned evilly, the smile not touching his eyes as he stared at me up and down. His teeth were brown, a legacy of his smoking habit no doubt, his breath fowl with it. "Ah, yes," he replied in a caustic voice. As I was about to acknowledge our introduction he added mockingly, "So you're the waste of time and what little funding we have that has been brought to this hospital by the good Doctor? Stupid old man," he muttered under his breath.

I did not speak for a brief moment, as I was rather taken aback by this man's demeanour. I shuddered to think of what his bedside manner would be like. I decided to use my best manners toward this man, knowing full well that if I did not, I may regret my actions. So, in turn, would he.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied as I reluctantly bowed my head in submission, allowing him to feel more of a man than he deserved to be.

Lucas gasped as he fidgeted with his hands, his eyes darting towards the end of the corridor. "Thank you for showing me where the quarters are, Mr Smith," I said to Lucas formally, hoping he would not be blamed for being somewhere that he possibly did not belong. "I will be fine from here," I added, relieving him of this man's disrespectful behaviour.

The clattering of a trolley, one squeaky wheel requiring oil, interrupted our exchange. The stocky nurse who had, for want of a better word, greeted me at the front door of this facility pushed the trolley along the corridor, keys in hand as she glanced our way. Her scent pounded my senses, its smell somewhat similar to my office prior to my recent improvements sans the animal carcass. Perhaps she was in need of a bottle of spirits to decontaminate her odour. I smiled briefly at that errant thought.

"Gretchen," said Dr Halston as he nodded towards her in acknowledgement. I found it odd that he seemed to treat her with more respect than that of Lucas, or even a colleague such as myself. Perhaps they had something in common, I mused, and perhaps it was their utter disrespect for others that bound them together.

Her round faced softened for a moment as it broke into a smile. "Doctor," she replied nodding her head once. "I see you've met the interloper," she added, her smile immediately gone, looking at me with a sense of disgust and suspicion.

Ah, yes of course. I was the cause of their unity. The interfering newcomer. An outsider who threatened their protected existence. I pondered briefly and realised that this was going to be an interesting post, and my arrival must be an attempted catalyst behind some changes that may be occurring in this place in the very near future. I smiled once again at my realisation as I watched her open the first door to her right, picking up dirty wooden dishes which lay on the floor and throwing them randomly onto the trolley. I surmised that she was also the cook of this facility.

He did not answer, but instead turning to Lucas and said coldly, "You'd best be on your way then." Lucas glanced at me, his brows knit together in confusion as he turned and walked back down the corridor. I did not fail to notice that as he made his departure he slowed as he passed the same door I had noted earlier, tilting his head, as if to listen for sounds emanating from the other side.

Finally, Dr Halston turned to face me once again. "Well. Best we get on with this," he hissed in frustration, no doubt wanting nothing more than to be rid of me. I, of course, felt the same way toward him. "We are close by your office," he said chuckling evilly. "I am SO very sorry we did not have time to arrange for it to be cleaned, so I am positive you will need the time to organise that."

"Not to worry. We can meet in my office, though there is still some work to do there," I said, lying somewhat. Of course, I was more than happy with my office and only required one more chair for meetings with this man.

He stared at me, his pitch black eyes narrowing. "Really?" he asked. "Well then lead the way DOCTOR!" he said, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue. In another time and place, I would have been at a loss to justify preserving this man's life. There did not seem to be one shred of humanity left within him. We strode back towards my office, his position as we walked always half a pace ahead of mine. I shuddered at the thought of what sort of vampire this man would make.

As we approached the entrance to my office, I opened the door and said courteously as I extended my arm to show him in, "After you Dr Halston."

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened, the blackness of them dominated momentarily by the bloodshot whites. I smiled, trying to suppress my laughter as I watched his mouth gape wide open at the very surprising sight of my office.

I strode confidently towards my desk and gestured to him to join me. "Take a seat Doctor. I only have one chair at my disposal, which you are more than welcome to use," I offered, pulling the chair out for him.

"Err. Of course," he replied awkwardly as he hesitantly walked towards the desk and sat, placing the indistinguishable file on the desk. I walked over to the corner and retrieved a small table, sitting myself on it beside him.

"Now, shall we discuss the newly admitted patient whose file you have first?" I asked, staring at the file next to his hand.

He stared at me suspiciously, no doubt wondering how I had any knowledge that such a patient existed as he possessively placed his hand on the file. "I do not see the point as we have not assessed her, however, to expedite the process I do not see any harm in you accompanying me to OBSERVE my diagnosis." he stated, reminding me of my place in this institution. Finally making civil eye contact with me, he let out a deep sigh, no doubt realising that I was here to stay. "But, I can tell you what I know," he offered further in concession.

"Thank you," I replied humbly, as he took out a pipe and a small leather pouch from his breast pocket, along with a book of matches, and untied the thin leather strap which held it closed. He stuffed a small wad of tobacco into the pipe and lit the match on the first attempt, placing the pipe to his thin lips and inhaling as the smoke billowed, filling the room with its disgusting odour. "This patient was abandoned by her parents just yesterday," he stated as he opened the file. "From what little information they gave before leaving in quite a hurry, this patient is prone to fits. The patient has already attacked a nurse, so we have not allowed anyone else in the room since then."

He offered the piece of paper to me to read. The name at the top of the page, Mary Alice Brandon, jumped out at me and caused me to gasp faintly. Mary was the name that my wife, Elizabeth, and I were going to give to our unborn child before it killed her during childbirth. A century of unspent tears attempted to pool behind my eyes, tears which would never be shed, as I recalled how I was unable to save them, the dimness of the memories not assisting in the pain that they caused.

The doctor coughed briefly, as a result of inhaling too much smoke, his reddened face bringing me back to the present. I sensed that his lungs were heavy with tar as the sticky mucous rattled his lungs and threatened to escape his trachea. My eyes skimmed the notes on the page, which were written hastily by the attending staff member, Nurse Gretchen Beauregard.

_Patient Mary Alice Brandon: Admitted on the fourth day of October nineteen hundred and eighteen. Age: approximately eighteen (no date of birth supplied). Parents: names not supplied._

_The patient was left by her assumed parents, stating that they could no longer cope with her fits and blackouts, along with other mental anomalies that they refused to elaborate on. The word "insane" was used by said parents to describe her ailment._

_Patient attacked treating nurse upon arrival, the episode occurring immediately after her parents left the facility._

_Nurse G Beauregard. _

"Gretchen was only able to take a few notes as the patient attacked her, forcing her to leave and attend to her injuries," he said as he carefully watched me read.

"Was she injured greatly?" I asked, an expression of concern on my face as I stared at him.

"A few scratches on her arms and a bite mark on her hand," he answered.

I pondered his statement and wondered if the patient's tendency to fit had something to do with the attack on Nurse Beauregard. I have had experience with such ailments, and have come to discover that the only treatment is to ensure that the victim has a clear area in which to see out their fit. Of course, human treatments have ranged from straightjackets to biting down on various items. I surmised that the nurse was attempting to restrain the poor girl, or at the very least place her fingers within her mouth to needlessly free her tongue, hence her injuries.

"We can discuss the other patients tomorrow evening if you wish. I think that it is a matter of priority that we give this patient a thorough assessment, wouldn't you agree Doctor?" I asked respectfully as I handed him the page.

He immediately stood, grabbing the page and placing it within the folder. "Yes, well, of course," he replied as he blatantly tapped the ashes from his pipe on the desk and placed it and the pouch back into his breast pocket.

"After you," I gestured once again, ignoring his behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

I gestured for Dr. Halston to lead the way back down the halls, which he did at a leisurely pace, tucking the file he held under his arm as he walked along. He filled and relit his pipe, puffing as we walked, the plumes of smoke billowing behind him, permeating the hallways. I didn't need his guidance, as the route was forever imprinted upon my vampiric mind, but any normal newcomer would require to be shown around a few times before being able to find their way around such a sizable structure. I always attempted to give the illusion of being like those that I dwelled amongst, so I permitted him to lead me.

As we moved down the ever darkening halls I let my thoughts wander. The name Mary, though not uncommon, had struck a chord with me. My human life was long gone, but the love I had been blessed to have experienced in that lifetime had followed me into this new life, not to mention a few other things.

I had been truly privileged to have found a true, and giving love in my human life. Her name had been Hannah, she had had long raven coloured tresses, and soft hazel eyes that crinkled when she laughed, which she did often. She had been soft spoken and kind, never needing to speak harshly to anyone. Her giving nature had always brought out the best in those around her. She had never complained about the life we had, the late night risings that were a part of the life of a young country doctor, the often late dinners, the constant waiting for me to return. Instead she gave thanks every day for what we had, and for the fact that I had returned home safe once more.

My Hannah never failed to amaze me with her wit and insight, though nothing had amazed me as much as the night she had informed me that she was with child. She had given me so much, a love, a house, and now she would give me a child that would show the ultimate union between her and I. I was never able to figure out what I had done to deserve such an amazing woman.

I recalled hazy memories of late night conversations, discussing what names would be chosen for a girl, and what name might be suitable for a boy. I had admired the name Christopher for a boy, but my wife had insisted that we were going to have a girl, and that she would be named Mary. I remembered smiling over how adamant she had been that our child would be a girl, but would have been content with whatever we were blessed with.

The increasing level of sounds around me drew me back to the present. We were nearing the passageway that housed the women's rooms. To normal ears it would have been a cacophony of shrieks and moans, punctuated with cries and screams. But my ears could filter out those sounds, allowing me to focus on the muted sounds behind the more overt noises.

Hushed words whispered only to fall on unhearing ears, pleading, begging to be taken home. Dull thumps resounding from objects being struck against the walls inside the rooms. Muttered curses resounded from one room, while another remained as silent as death save for the sound of a frantically beating heart. I turned to watch the younger doctors face, to see the impact such heart wrenching sounds had upon his bearing, and was surprised to find no reaction from his countenance.

How could a fellow human not be affected by the intense level of suffering voiced by his fellow beings? For the second time in such a short period I found myself speculating that this man would have made the worst sort of vampire.

Dr. Halston paced along the hall coughing occasionally as he gnawed on the end of his pipe, his tobacco had since burned away. His destination was clear, the last door on the left side of the hallway. I focused my supernatural hearing on this room, hearing only a strained heartbeat that pounded in time with frantic breathing.

There were no cries, no words spoken here. Dr Halston stopped abruptly in front of the door, reaching for his pocket before drawing forth a single silver key. The key was slipped into the lock on the door with practised ease, and the doctor pulled the door open with a quick flick of his wrist.

As Dr. Halston stepped forward into the room I inhaled deeply, flooding my senses with the scent of the unfamiliar being in the room. It was not repugnant like that of the offensive nurse Beauregard, nor was it cloyingly sweet like that of nurse Whitfield. The aroma was pleasant, but not distractingly so, it was reminiscent of rose petals after a rainstorm.

I stepped into the room, positioning myself beside the young doctor, as opposed to behind him, which I am sure disturbed him greatly, though he didn't say a word regarding my behaviour in front of the new patient. Though I would not have cared if he had.

A swift glimpse revealed a room that was dark, lit only by the moonlight shinning in through the window. The bed was empty, the blankets grey with age, yet undisturbed. I honed in on the frantic heartbeat, following the sound with my eyes. The sound originated from under the bed, revealing the girls presence to me, but a sudden inhalation from the doctor in front of me made me realize that he thought the room to be empty.

"What..."he spluttered, indignant. He turned to me, his lips drawn back from his yellowing teeth, as he began to erupt in anger. "What is the meaning of this?" he roared, spittle from his mouth spraying over his lips. I kept myself from reacting to this unprofessional behaviour, instead choosing to ignore his outburst.

I squatted down, leaning forward until one knee touched the floor before I allowed myself to look under the bed. The darkness did not prevent me from seeing the terrified look on the face of the petite girl who cowered there.

"Mary?" I inquired gently. Her wide eyes flashed at me, her look akin to that of a deer caught within a hunters' snare. She did not speak, nor give any other response to alert that she had heard me, but I knew she had. Her face was framed with wild, unruly hair, as dark as night itself. Her eyes reminded me of what my own had looked like as a human, that combined with her dark hair made me wonder if this was what my own daughter might have looked like. Thoughts momentarily raced through my mind of my wife, errant and distracted.

I heard a harsh sound behind me, the clearing of an impatient throat, but I paid it no heed, focusing only on the small sprite of a girl in front of me. Her eyes were entrancing, they bespoke such sadness, such over whelming fear, and unequivocal desolation. My dead heart lurched in sympathy. "Mary...you must be hungry. Won't you come out and have something to eat?" I said, trying to ease her fear somewhat. She did not respond.

Dr. Halston turned to the doorway and shouted. "LUCAS!" at the top of his lungs, and I heard his feet running towards us as I heard the sudden quieting from the rooms around us. Lucas ran to the doorway, stopping to assess what lay before him, but not having more than a moment before Dr. Halston barked orders at him.

"Lucas, pull that woman out of there this instant! I will not kneel before her like some sort of dog!" Dr. Halston sneered. Lucas looked at me, his eyes wide with what appeared to be a mix of concern and confusion. When he did not react instantly, the younger doctor snapped again. "Now, Lucas. I do not have all evening to wait for you to do your job!"

Lucas lowered his gaze, his shoulders sagging with defeat. He fell on his hands and knees by the bed. "Miss....?" He began cautiously. "Miss? I am going to help you up, I won't hurt you. The doctors want to speak to you," he finished. He moved slowly, edging forward as he leaned under the bed.

From where I still knelt, I could see Lucas ease his hands around her wrists, his every move showed he was trying to be gentle with the petrified young woman. The moment his hands closed around her forearms, she began to scream and thrash. Her whole body shook as she writhed and kicked, lashing out at Lucas. His face became pained as he tried to pull her out from under her bed, and I reached forward to help him.

I wrapped my hands delicately around her torso to help draw her forward, but as I did so, and my hands came into contact with her, she froze, rigid as stone, her eyes wide and unseeing. I quickly took advantage of the situation, scooping her up and laying her on her bed as I observed her current state. Lucas moved back, out of the room, yet he remained just outside the door, watching the unfolding situation.

The moment she was on the bed, Dr. Halston moved to her side. He forcibly held her head down as he looked into her eyes, muttering to himself about therapies he thought would be useful. His rough handling was pushing the limits, and I was fighting to maintain some semblance of control before I threw him from the room. Dr. Halston moved from her face roughly inspecting her arms and legs with the same uncaring manner as her had used with her face.

Just as he was about to pull back her dress to inspect what I assumed was her abdomen, I lost it. "I BEG your pardon Dr. Halston," I growled. His eyes widened, and he took a step back from me, and from the woman's bedside. "I think you have done more than enough for the time being. I think it best if you went about your rounds, and allowed this young woman time to recover from her episode," I said, seething.

The doctor stood there looking at me, his eyes betraying his hesitancy to move away from where he stood. I allowed my inner monster to move closer to the surface, letting my smile become too wide, letting the true danger that lurked beneath the surface, edge closer. This was the point when most humans' subconsciousness picked up the inherent danger they were in, and Mr. Halston was no different.

I allowed the creature within me to follow the man's every move, and the doctor suddenly became uncomfortable. "I...I....I think...that you may be right," he said slowly. "I will go and see my other patients, then return when she has...rested," he finished, eyeing me carefully. I knew that at that moment he had seen past my grizzled outer appearance, and seen the power that dwelled there. I knew that if I needed to I would find a way to keep this man away from mistreating patients.

I let my eyes move over to look at the young woman's prone form as it lay on the bed. Yes indeed, I knew many things, and there was one more thing I knew. From that single touch, from that one contact from my being to hers, that this was no sickness she suffered from. This was much, much more.

This was a frightened, young human woman but yet I felt a knowing being within her that could not be explained physiologically. As I gazed at her trembling body, which had recoiled into a fetal position in response to the trauma, her eyes looked through me in response. "Mary," I whispered calmly. "I promise not to harm you." I breathed heavily, knowing my soothing vampiric voice would suffice better than any drug therapy to calm this poor girl, her inviting scent of roses somehow enhanced by her fear.

She flinched infinitesimally at my attempted words of comfort, blinking once, her eyes still unfocused as my words invaded her mind. As she began to calm, her legs unfurled and her body relaxed on the bed, her eyes staring into mine in near wonderment. I longed to reach out and touch her in comfort, as I took her familiarity in. She reminded me so much of my wife that it was haunting. I baulked at touching Mary, recalling her previous reaction to not only my icy touch, but to rough handling on behalf of the other humans. I decided to use my effective, seductive words only. Touch would have to wait.

"Are you alright Doctor?" questioned Lucas in a whisper, hovering protectively just outside the door.

"Yes, Lucas. And you?" I asked, turning briefly to ascertain if he had sustained any injuries.

"Just a few bumps and bruises," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fetch me a chair would you please, Lucas?" I requested, not wanting to leave Mary's side for a moment, but thinking twice about sitting on the bed. For the time being, I knew I had to keep a distance, professionally and otherwise.

"Are you certain? Do you want me to restrain her before I leave?" he murmured, not wanting to leave me alone, trying gallantly to protect me from harm. Though his gallantry was not required, I appreciated his sensitivity and levelheadedness in response to the situation. He was a nice young man indeed.

"Of course I will be fine and there's no need to restrain this young woman," I replied in a low voice, smiling, not taking my eyes off Mary. "Please also ask Gretchen to prepare Mary a bowl of clear broth, Lucas," I added, noticing bones protruding from her emaciated body. "She needs sustenance, but perhaps you should be the one to bring it here," I added, not wanting to set Mary off at the sight of Gretchen once again. As I studied her further, dehydration and signs of malnutrition were apparent, along with bruises covering her arms and legs. I wondered what her so- called parents had done to this poor child. Perhaps a private chat with Gretchen was in order.

Lucas turned from the doorway, closing the door behind him quietly, the lock clicking into place as he left. "Mary, Lucas will be back with something warm for you to drink," I murmured. In response her mouth gaped open, but her eyes did not soften, the fear still buried deep within them.

I took in everything about her, her hazel eyes desolate and soulless. I wondered if it was to do with her reported fits, though in the past, patients who took them did not have an aura such as this. I could not explain what I was feeling, and was more than determined to get to the bottom of it. Her fear seemed to override everything else and clouded my attempts at reading her as I had done with countless humans many times before. This piqued my curiosity and served to make me determined to find out everything about her. Perhaps once she had calmed further and I could try to gain her trust, things would be clearer.

I had brought forth, from my human days, a gift that, though subtle, could assess diseases, illness and sickness within humans, conversely hypochondria, which gave me extra diagnostic tools during my human days as a physician. In some cultures I would have been known as a shaman, witch doctor, a healer or a charlatan, depending on my place and time within the world. I hid my talents behind my medical practice, my diagnostic abilities written about in medical journals in my early years. I was thankful of those published articles which gave me an idea of what contribution I made as a human to the medical world, my faded memories of my human life before my change unable to recollect them.

As a human doctor, I documented one particular young patient who was suffering from kidney failure. Treatment for this sort of condition was not offered at the time, but my gift lent me an understanding that others lacked. The girl was terminal with mere weeks to live, but still begged me to help her, even though medical science was unable to. When I had conducted examinations on her body, I had felt cold spots in those areas before, yet an overwhelming heat seemed to pass from my hands through her skin when they touched or even hovered above those cold areas.

Without knowing what I was doing, I laid my hands on her body in response to the frustration of not being able to help her medically, and she reported to feel a warm, pain relieving sensation through her kidney. She lived for a year longer than was expected, during which time I treated her each week, before she passed from heart complications. That documentation was found in my coat pocket after my change, as medical journals or books would NEVER publish such findings. My last entry in the diary was that of defeat, after the patient had died. I cursed myself for playing God, citing that the girl died anyway, her fate sealed and my interference just delaying the inevitable.

Just then, the door unlocked and creaked open. Lucas stood at the door with a tray and a chair, a triumphant smile on his face. "I got the key from Gretchen. She didn't want to come here, so I borrowed it," he said, winking at me as he put the key back in his pocket.

"Good for you Lucas," I replied. "But do not get yourself into trouble over this," I added.

"It's all in order," he replied quickly, walking slowly into the room as he spoke, chair and tray in hand.

He placed the chair down next to me, and I sat down. "Here," he said, offering the contents of the tray to me. On the tray sat a bowl of brown clear broth, with a stale piece of bread next to it.

Mary seemed to be taking in what I was doing, her hazel eyes darting between Lucas and myself, trying to decipher what was occurring. I knew that she was deciding whether or not to trust us. "Mary," I whispered, "Would you like something to eat?" I offered gently.

She finally responded to my words by shaking her head once. "It will make you feel better, I promise," I added trying to reassure her, suppressing my joy of her reaction, my eyes entrancing hers. Though I did not make it a habit of using my vampiric charms to manipulate people, I was trying to save this girls life.

Suddenly she sat up on the bed, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, rocking herself soothingly as she stared at the food which sat on my lap.

I took the spoon in my hand, her eyes following my actions as I scooped some soup into the spoon and offered it to her silently, carefully placing the spoon near her trembling mouth. "Mary, will you eat for me please?" I begged of her, my eyes boring into hers, trying to make her submit. This was proving more difficult than I had envisioned, but finally her mouth opened, allowing me to place the spoonful of soup in it. The soup filled her mouth and she swallowed gently, her eyes rolling back into her head in ecstasy for a moment. She was ravenous. The poor girl was STARVING!

"That's wonderful that you got her to eat," Lucas remarked caringly, his eyes wide in amazement at my influence over Mary. Of course, it was easier for me than any other here, and though I had let my guard down somewhat tonight, I knew that it was to the greater good. I hoped that in all of the confusion, Dr Halston would find a logical explanation for my fearful display and his reaction to it, all the while smirking to myself of the elation I felt in putting that man in his place.

Just then, Mary snatched the bread from the tray and shoved it into her mouth, her hunger unable to be suppressed. "It's alright Mary, you eat," I responded, her eating frenzy probably not allowing her to hear me. I didn't care. I was so relieved that she had eaten, that manners mattered not.

"Would you like some more soup?" I asked her after she had ingested all of the bread, placing the spoon into the bowl for her to feed herself. Her hands reached out and grasped the wooden bowl, the spoon falling out of it to the floor as Mary drank the soup directly from the bowl, its contents dribbling down the outsides of her mouth as she swallowed.

Then, she placed the bowl back onto the tray on my lap, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and looped her arms around her legs once again, vacantly rocking herself soothingly. Her moment of lucidity, it appeared, had passed, however I was more than pleased with the fact that I elicited a response from her considering the trauma she had been through this past twenty four hours. A trauma, so it seemed, that was the tip of the iceberg.

"Can I get you anything else?" questioned Lucas as I collected the spoon and handed him the tray.

"No Lucas, you had better return the key to Gretchen. We don't want to give Dr Halston another reason to be upset," I responded.

He had a look of disappointment on his face, as if possessing those keys meant something to him. I surmised that he cared so much for the patients that he himself would make a wonderful doctor. He at least, was a very good orderly and an exceptionally caring person, unlike some other so called professionals here.

"It must be time for you to go home, Lucas. Why don't you head home once Dr Halston finishes his rounds?" I offered.

"Of course. I will return the keys and wait for Dr Halston at my post," he replied. "If that will be all," he continued.

"Thank you for your assistance today Lucas," I said genuinely, smiling at Lucas warmly. I will see you tomorrow," he responded, nodding at me and smiled in return, disappearing through the open doorway, tray in hand as he waved.

I turned to look at Mary, her brow covered with sweat which caused her jet black hair to stick to it. I hoped that she did not have a fever, however could not touch her again to find out. She continued to rock, her hazel eyes now staring at me with little emotion. She was still deciding whether to trust me or not, and I feared that the only reason I got her to respond as she did was because of my hypnotic eyes, voice and smell, in addition to her starvation.

"Dr Harper," said Dr Halston curtly as he walked slowly into the room, holding her file. "How is the patient?" he questioned.

"She has calmed, and has eaten," I replied. "Perhaps I should write some notes on her file, since you were not in the room at the time," I offered, trying to assist with her diagnosis.

"That won't be necessary, thank you Doctor," he responded. He calmly walked over to her and said coldly, "Do not be concerned young lady, I will not harm you." His voice was void of emotion as his piercing eyes looked through her, treating her as if she were an inanimate object. "A physical examination will not be done today, considering what has happened," he said, glancing at me.

He opened the file, took a pen from his pocket and began to write. "Fits of rage, self harm," he muttered as he wrote, looking at her bruises. "Starvation, more self abuse apparent," he added, scratching down the words on the file. He clicked his fingers in front of her eyes, which had not been taken from mine, and said, "No response to noise or sudden movement, minimal lucidity. Fits not witnessed however visual reaction could indicate a fit at present."

A fit indeed, I scoffed internally. The only fit, would be the one I was restraining myself from having, one that would result in a possible travesty for Dr. Halston. I watched from the corner of my eye as he again attempted to elicit a response from the waif-like girl who sat rocking back and forth as if to sooth herself, but my attention remained riveted on the child's face.

Her hair still clung to her face, plastered to the sweat of her brow. But her incessant rocking had allowed a few tendrils to float free, framing her face. Her hair fell to her mid back, but it was hard to see what she looked like beyond her bruised skin, and gaunt features. But her eyes, they were haunting in their intensity, even when she seemed to be hiding within herself.

I stood up, moving aside as Dr. Halston continued doing his mediocre exam. He was looking at her as she rocked and continued scratching away in the folder with his pen. 'Patient displays signs of regressing to an infantile state. Lack of speech, and response to other stimuli may make patient a candidate for electroshock therapy.' He scrawled onto the paper.

If he was even the slightest bit observant, he would have noticed the shock that overcame my face as I read what he had written from across the room. This girl showed no symptoms that would make her a candidate for such a controversial treatment. He seemed to be making his judgment on nothing, and there was no substantiating evidence, not to mention the fact that I knew nothing was wrong with the girl from having touched her and having sensed no malady. I was going to have to watch him closely.

Dr. Halston finished up, and shut the file with an aggressive snap. He smiled, his eyes giving off a maniacal gleam. "I will have to make my recommendations to the board tomorrow before setting up a course of treatment," he said menacingly as he moved to the door. He turned to me, looking down his nose at me as if I were something that was stuck to his shoe. "Doctor Harper. I am supposed to provide you with this, so you will be able to watch over the patients when I leave for the night." He reached into his pocket, drawing out a key, like the one he had used earlier on rounds.

"Please be sure not to lose it, as we keep track of every key in this establishment, and we can't be replacing them every time you lose one," he sneered at me. I chose to ignore his attempt to belittle me, and it only seemed to annoy him, for he turned and strode down the hallway, muttering about needing to get things prepared for the board meeting the next day.

The idea of a board deciding this young girl's fate disturbed me greatly. Boards were usually a group of stuffy old men, who had wealth, but no common sense. A doctor suggesting that a therapy would be productive to a patient, was all that they would require to agree to allowing said doctor to start the treatment. They did not get second opinions, nor did they examine patients, or their files, or even have the mental aptitude to know if such a therapy actually would be beneficial.

It seemed to me that Dr. Halston was simply looking for a reason to try his hand out at electro therapy, regardless to what ailments the patient suffered from. As the younger doctor moved further down the hall, I allowed my attention to revert back to the girl, Mary, who still was curled up in a ball, rocking gently. My eyes darted swiftly to her face which still showed a vacant expression.

Now that I was sure that she should be safe for the night, I stood up slowly and made my way over to the barred window beside her bed. Looking out I could see the moonlight trying to break through the menacing grey clouds that stretched across the sky. I stood there watching as the light dimmed and lightened depending on how the clouds shifted in their dance with the wind, before it finally won out, spilling over the landscape, painting everything in hues of silver.

I sighed at the awkwardness of the situation. I had only been here a few short hours, and it was already glaringly obvious that the patients were suffering from lack of care, and what appeared to be a gross abuse of authority. I slipped to the door, faster than a human would have, yet not at my top pace by any means, then I turned to look at Mary Alice Brandon once more.

I darted my eyes to hers, and saw her suddenly clear gaze watching me intently. Her eyes narrowed, and her rocking ceased for a moment as she gazed evenly back at me, all trace of blankness gone from her stare. Her mouth turned down a bit at the corners as she tried to read my face, with a very wise, knowing pair of hazel eyes, before a veil of blankness once again fell into place and her rocking resumed as if nothing had happened.

I smiled at her, knowing that I had indeed seen a sign of the real Mary who was hiding away, and also knowing that I would have to watch myself when I was around her, being careful to keep up my human charade. There was definitely more to this young woman than she was currently willing to share, and I was hoping to help her escape from whatever it was that was keeping her prisoner.

I moved out into the hallway, still smiling at the small, yet unexpected victory, than took out my key and locked the door. I was immediately aware of Lucas's presence in the hallway. Without turning I could smell his musky scent, and I could hear the gentle swishing that I placed immediately from memory as a mop.

I turned, and pretended to be surprised to see him there. "Oh, Lucas. You gave me a fright!" I said with a gasp, and a slight chuckle, knowing full well that he was far more surprised than I. "So sorry, Dr. Harper. Just thought I would take the opportunity to get some extra mopping done." I nodded, seeing that indeed he was cleaning the floor. I also noticed that though he had cleaned the entire hallway, that the area outside the door midway down the right hand side, had received far more strokes of the mop.

To my keen eyes, it was obvious that this was frequently done as the wax was far more worn away than any other areas of the hallway, and the wear pattern was not consistent with footwear. I glanced at Lucas, his head was lowered, and he suddenly seemed very intent on working away from that particular area of the corridor.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him work, the beginnings of understanding starting to set in. I walked down the hall, stopping outside each door, listening to the sounds from within. Each door had a number, and I ascertained that they corresponded with the files I had looked at earlier. That would make the room midway down the middle the room of Mrs. Charlotte Jones. She suffered from melancholia, I recalled.

I allowed myself to continue down the row of doors, stopping outside each one. Aloud, I played human, trying to work out which resident was in which room, even though I already knew exactly who was where. I stopped outside the door in question, and asked, "Lucas, do you happen to know which patient is in this room? It seems that my aging mind is failing me, they say that's the first thing to go," I joked with a slight chortle.

Lucas looked at me, and his eyes lit up with joy, that he quickly subdued. "Um... I think....I believe that it is Mrs. Jones. If I recall correctly, her name is.... Charlotte." His voice had changed as he spoke, going from hesitant to stoic, and finally to reverent in tone. Hmm, you think indeed, I laughed to myself.

"Ah...yes. Mrs. Jones," I repeated. "I should check in on her to see how she is feeling." I pulled out my key, watching Lucas from the corner of my eye. As I reached for the door handle, he leaned forward, holding his breath. I gently knocked before opening the door, not wanting disturb the woman. "Come in." A soft voice spoke out from within the room. I pushed the door open as soon as I had unlocked it, and I replaced the key once more in my pocket.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones. My name is Dr. Charles Harper. I wanted to introduce myself, as I am new here. Is there anything I can do for you this evening to make your night more comfortable?" The woman was sitting on a chair, looking out into the night as I had done only a short time before, but as I spoke she turned to me in surprise, her blue eyes wide, and a surprised smile playing on her lips. She seemed to think carefully for a moment, before shyly ducking her head to the right, allowing a thick curtain of light brown curls to fall across her face, causing her scent of jasmine to waft over, its delicate nature in keeping with her soft voice.

"I would adore another blanket, if that would not be too much trouble," she asked hesitantly. I nodded my head. "It tends to get cool overnight..." she continued softly as if in explanation, as if she had to justify her request. I nodded once more, then smiled at her. "Lucas?" I said in a low voice, though I was not surprised when his head popped into the door instantly. "Yes, Dr. Harper," he said with a radiant smile. "Would you mind getting Mrs...um ....Mrs. Jones, here another blanket?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving her face as he gazed at her. I could see the soft loveliness of her features, and it was easy to see why he was enamoured by this shy, yet pretty woman. "Of course, Dr. Harper. Right away," Lucas responded, as quickly as a human could manage. He seemed reluctant to leave, but he did, moving so quickly that he practically ran.

I made small talk with the woman, asking her how she was feeling, and what she thought of the weather outside. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and answered my questions with a soft voice as she drew a shawl around her slight shoulders. I could hear the pounding of Lucas's feet as he made haste to get back to us, or to her.

He stopped just outside of her door, and I heard his rapid intake of breaths as he tried to catch his breath. As his breath returned he stepped forward into the doorway once more, blanket in hand.

"Ah, Lucas," I said as I turned to him, his face surprised that I had sensed he was there. "Thank you very much." I had become so comfortable with this young man that I needed to focus on making a greater effort than usual to behave human. "Please," I said as I gestured towards Charlotte's bed. "Please assist Mrs Jones with her bed covers if you wouldn't mind," I requested, smiling inwardly.

He walked slowly toward the bed, glancing toward the woman who sat in her chair, as she stared out the window. His heartbeat, though already elevated from his running to retrieve the blanket, increased in intensity, verging on arrhythmic. His reaction to this woman was unique. I watched Lucas carefully as he unfolded the blanket and spread it over the top of the bed, tucking it under with the most proficient of hospital corners, due care in his body language.

"Thank you Lucas," I whispered to him.

Charlotte shifted in her seat, shivering as she tightened her grip on her shawl, nearly prompting Lucas to reach out for her and wrap his arms around her in comfort. As I suspected, Lucas had unrequited feelings for this woman, whose unassuming nature seemed to draw him in. This was another patient which demanded my undivided attention. If I could feel emotion to the depths of a human, my sadness for Lucas would be expressed in tears as I realised his dilemma.

"Would you accompany me back to the office?" I asked, trying to distract Lucas in his thoughts. As much as his heart seemed to be breaking, he, after all, needed to remain professional.

Lucas nodded silently, his eyes indicating guilt, and in response Mrs Jones' heartbeat increased. "Lucas," whispered Charlotte. "Would you mind arranging for another book from the Library for me? I have finished this one," she said as she walked across the room and picked up Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility from her bedside table. "I so enjoyed this one, so please select something else like it if you would be so kind," she continued, her eyes beaming at him as her heart thudded rapidly.

"Of course," he replied, his smile gleaming in expression, as he strode over and took the book from her, his hand errantly brushing hers in the exchange.

"Ah, yes, well Lucas we should be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs Jones," I said awkwardly as I walked toward the door, key in hand. "I will return to see you tomorrow night," I added.

Lucas silently stepped toward the door, passing me with his head lowered, no doubt to avoid conversing with me. I nodded toward Charlotte, and she smiled in return as we closed the door.

"I wish to speak with you privately before you go home," I requested of Lucas as we took the now familiar route back to my office.

Lucas cringed, the knowing glance on his face indicating embarrassment and agony. "Yes Dr Harper, of course," he replied hesitantly as we walked the rest of the way in silence, finally reaching the door to my office. As we entered the office, he added, "Doctor I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting you a chair when I retrieved the other one from the store room."

I smiled at Lucas in gratitude and replied, "Thank you for your consideration Lucas. Now would you please take a seat?" I requested, closing the door, before I walked behind my desk and sat. "I'm sure you know what this is about," I said flatly as Lucas sat in the brown leather seat which was a twin to the one which I already had, though the cracks in this chair appeared wider.

"Yes," he murmured, wringing his hands together nervously. "But just so you know, Dr Harper, nothing inappropriate has occurred," he added in explanation, his head dropping ashamedly, somewhat nullifying his justification.

I opened the drawer of my desk and retrieved the file of Mrs Charlotte Jones, placing it on the desk before me. I opened the file and studied it once again, though there was no need. I had an instant recollection of such things as part of being a vampire, but chose to open it to make a point to this young man. Lucas shifted nervously in his seat as he waited for me to speak, watching through lowered eyes as I thoughtfully scanned the pages within the file.

"I see that this young woman is married, Lucas," I remarked as I raised my eyebrows rather judgementally at him. "According to this she was admitted by her husband Mr. Lawrence Jones for acute melancholia. Are you aware of her diagnosis Lucas?" I asked, already more than confident that he was in fact well aware of everything about Charlotte Jones, including which books she liked to read.

"Yes Sir," he replied humbly, his eyes averted from my gaze as he stared at his hands absentmindedly.

"Now, as far as the reasoning for her being admitted here, and whether or not she in fact this is the best place for her, that is neither here nor there. At the moment, she is in treatment here and is also very much a married woman, Lucas," I stated, revealing my true feelings on the matter to him. "And you must respect the institution of marriage, as well as continue to behave in a professional manner," I argued pointedly.

He nodded in agreement, but continued to defend himself. "But he doesn't even visit her! He abandoned her Dr Harper!" he shrieked, raising his voice to me for the very first time. I realised that as far as Mrs Charlotte Jones was concerned, he would defend her honour, and his behaviour towards her, to the bitter end.

"Be that as it may," I said calmly, interrupting his attempted tirade. "The fact remains that she is married, is in a vulnerable state and you should be very careful of your actions while she is a patient within this facility," I warned.

"Of course, Dr Harper," he conceded quietly, moisture welling in his sensitive eyes as he spoke.

I could not stand to see this man suffer, so I offered, "Would you like me to speak with Dr Halston tomorrow evening, and see if I can assist with her course of treatment?"

"Yes, Dr Harper, if that's not too much trouble," he replied humbly.

"Very good," I said in approval. "Now, you had better go home and get some sleep. I have a few new patients to see tomorrow and may require your assistance," I added, smiling at him reassuringly as I waved my hand at him in dismissal.

He stood quickly and returned an exuberant smile. "Of course Doctor. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." He strode quickly towards the door and closed it loudly, no doubt his mind thinking that the quicker he left, the faster he would return to this godforsaken place. And to the woman he cared so deeply about.

Now alone, I continued to read the file of this woman, noting the residential address of her husband. I knew that I needed to leave this place in the early hours of the morning, and so I decided I would make a visitation to this man to discuss his wife's situation. As much as I felt sympathy for Lucas, I needed to explain to Mr Jones that if he wanted to aid his wife's recovery, he needed to visit her regularly and show his wife love and support.

Focused on my thoughts, I failed to notice the light treads within the hallway before they had arrived at my door. I glanced upwards and noticed Dr Halston just as he wrapped his knuckles on the door. "Come in," I said as he opened the door rudely before being invited in.

"Please take a seat," I offered, once again ignoring the pigheadedness of this man.

He looked at the newly acquired chair but, arrogantly, decided to remain standing. "You may want to review these notes on our newest patient before I take the meeting with the Board tomorrow," he said, each word acidic in its tone as he practically threw the file on my desk.

"Thank you," I replied magnanimously. As much as I wanted to wring his scrawny little neck, I knew that I needed to attempt to create a fruitful relationship with this man to ensure my continued access to the patients that were under his care. Pride swallowing was a skill that I had picked up and mastered over many years of working within the mental health profession, and, over time, I had achieved so much more because of my overt friendliness.

"I will pick up the file at three o'clock tomorrow. The board meets at that time and I don't want to be late. You can leave the file with Nurse Whitefield since your shift does not commence until five."

"Certainly," I replied, suppressing my brewing anger. The very thought of what his plans were regarding Mary's treatment flew through my mind once again, and my fists clenched in frustration as I placed my hands underneath the desk.

"Well, I'm going home. I will see you tomorrow," he said slyly, more than aware my feelings on the subject of Mary's treatment.

I nodded once towards him, my jaw tightening in repressed frustration. An errant thought of thirst passed through my mind momentarily, and of how my disposing of him would kill two birds with one very large stone. My darkening eyes watched him as he turned and left, my teeth bared as I grinned widely while he closed the door behind him. I knew within my heart that this man would get his comeuppance one fine day, and secretly hoped that I would be around to witness it.

I sat there, still, waiting for the sound of his footsteps to disappear into the night. The muffled noises that had echoed through these halls all afternoon and into the evening, had now fallen silent, replaced by fitful slumber on behalf of the residents here. I knew that I was alone now and wondered if I would be able to survive the night without hunting. I decided that I could not wait more than twenty four hours, as my eyes had already begun to darken. If they changed colour more than they already had, the difference would be too obvious to the humans that had already become an integral part of my existence.

I would make it my task to visit with Mr Jones tomorrow, and hunt tomorrow evening whilst on a break. I picked Mary's file and glanced through his notes, everything he had mentioned written there including the suggested treatment. I shook my head in vexation as I gathered the files and returned them to the drawer, stood and stared out the window as the clouds rolled eerily around the silver moon. Trying to distract myself from my darkest thoughts, I closed my eyes and sighed as I thought about Mary, my mind eventually wandering to past thoughts of my beautiful wife Hannah.....the Mission clock the only sound of comfort in my world now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between Totteacher and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. Totteacher had the concept swirling around in that talented mind of hers and we decided to co-write this story, and I must say I'm very proud of what we've achieved! Thanks for your reviews - 15 in all! But I know we can do better so keep encouraging us PLEASE???**

**I would like to thank my co-writer in arms HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. We have become very good friends and I know our styles meld well together, giving this story a unique, rich slant on what may have been Alice's story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil to collaborate with this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

The night passed in what might have appeared an eerie silence. To my ears however in was filled with a chorus of whimpers, and the deep sounds of slumber, emanating from the individual units of the woman's wings. I could hear the soft swish of the shoes the nurses wore as they walked from station to station.

A different nurse and orderly had come on to relieve Lucas and Nurse Beauregard. It became apparent that Nurse Beauregard was the head nurse of the establishment, meaning that she worked the earlier shift of the day, staying later only if requested by one of the doctors on staff. Miss Whitfield was the afternoon to evening nurse, and an elderly woman, with a matronly figure who introduced herself as Vivian Donaldson. She was much kinder in nature than the other nurses, and I immediately wished that she was the nurse who spent time with the patients during their waking hours, as opposed to watching over them as they slept.

The new orderly was a middle aged man named Jeremy Blythe, he seemed cold and indifferent, yet efficient as possible as he went about polishing the floors. It seemed that the night staff were very capable, and much more professional than the day staff, with the exception of Lucas, and Dr. Grayson.

It was quickly becoming apparent that the aging of Dr. Grayson had allowed the younger Dr. Halston to manipulate his way into an underserved amount of control. This would have to stop before the patients suffered the most dire of consequences. I would have to assess just how far this control had infested the establishment, before I would be able to figure out how it might be possible to rectify the situation.

The dawn approached steadily, lightening he horizon to a dusky peach with striations of deep rose and purple throughout. I had spent the last hour looking over the patient files once more, even though I knew I would not see anything different from when I had perused them earlier, so then I went on to polished the Mission clock, which now shone in the dim light of dawn from its place of honor on the mantle. Its brilliance making it seem out of place amongst the worn out furniture in my office. Finally I grabbed my coat and hat from where they hung.

I made one more round through the woman's corridor, looking through the small square glass windows that were set into the thick wood to check on each patient. Most of the women had finally managed to fall into troubled slumber through the night, and were sleeping still with only a few exceptions, and even those were all fairly quiet at the start of this new day. I glanced in Mary Alice's room, and found that she was still sitting on her bed in the same position that I had left her in the night before, even in the dim light of dawn I could see the glint of her watchful eyes. It was hard to pull away from those eyes, they seemed to pull at my dead heartstrings, causing me to want to protect her as a father might, but I forced myself away, to get on with the task I had set for myself this morning.

I stopped at the nurse's desk on my way out and asked Vivian if she could perhaps slip some food into young Mary's room, with explicit instructions that no one was to approach the girl, or to frighten her in any way. I explained this request by saying that the child was suffering from malnutrition and that frequent servings of food would help in her recovery. Vivian assured me that she would round something up for the poor dear as she shook her head and headed down the hall. And it was after this final glance that I bid good day to the nurses, making my way outside once more.

The day was cool, and overcast, and though it didn't bother me, I put on my long coat anyway as a part of the constant game of charades that vampires such as myself must play to blend in with a society of humans. I walked slowly down the scenic road that lead away from the Asylum, enjoying the fresh scents that wafted across my nose, clearing out the lingering dank odors from the Institution. The road was surrounded by thick growth on either side, lending the place the feel of the countryside, even though it was closer to the city.

I was pleased to note that the day would remain overcast, thanks to the clouds that were heavy overhead, lending a moisture to the air that spoke of rain. It was not a short walk to town, but that was only if you moved at human pace, and this morning I was glad to do so.

I continued on my way, until a breeze brought the scent to my nose that made venom flood my throat. It was clearly not human, but I was at the edge of extreme thirst, and anything would help douse the flames that burned in my throat. I moved into the thick growth in a blur, I followed the scent to the source, and was delighted to find a white tailed deer picking its way through the bracken. It was a young buck, with a small set of antlers, and would be a simple, yet filling meal.

I sped to its side, and snapped its neck before it even sensed my presence. I swiftly bent over its neck, and drank my largest meal in weeks, sating the inferno in my throat until it was only a dull burn. I silently thanked the creature for giving me its life, while forfeiting its own. Then I left the carcass for local predators to enjoy, for so goes the circle of life.

After cleaning up with a handkerchief, and making sure that I was presentable once more, I made my way back to the road and continued into town. It was moving on into the day, and people were up and heading to work, or out to do business when I fund the house that was listed at the address of Mr. Lawrence Jones.

The house was immaculate, with a large yard, and a white picket fence. It had one of those new Ford cars parked out front, and everything spoke of the wealth of the family that resided here. I knocked politely on the door, and stepped back, waiting for a response. I hadn't waited long when a gentleman in a black suit opened the door. "Good day, Sir. How may I help you?"the man asked calmly to befit his role as a house butler.

"Good Day, indeed," I replied. "My name is Dr. Harper, I am here to see Mr. Jones regarding a personal matter. I am afraid it does require his immediate attention." The butler looked me over, before asking me to wait in the foyer. He departed down the hall, and I heard from where I stood as he spoke to another man a few doors away, informing him of my arrival. The man was unsure of who I was, but was curious enough to see what I wanted from him, and returned with his butler.

"Good morning," he said as he approached me confidently. "I am Mr. Jones. Who did you say you were? And what was it that you wanted with me?" he asked curiously. I cleared my throat, another human gesture that was unneeded, but made me seem more natural to others.

"I am Dr. Harper. I came to speak to you about your wife," I responded. For a moment his brow furrowed at my response, than he turned away from me, and bellowed, "Alicia?"

"Coming, darling," a soft voice echoed from upstairs. He turned back to face me in confusion. "Please," he said, "Continue." And so I did. "I work at the asylum where your wife, Charlotte, is a patient," I prompted him, hoping to elicit a more exacting response. "Oh," he said as understanding seemed to dawn upon his countenance. "You mean my ex-wife!" Mr. Jones said with a nod. "You had me confused for a moment," he said with a chuckle.

"Ex-wife?" I wondered. Mrs. Jones file said nothing about being divorced. Just then, a woman made her way down the staircase, she smiled at Mr. Jones, before glancing at me. I noticed the very large diamond ring that graced her ring finger. "Alicia, this is Dr. Harper. He and I will be having a short chat in my study. Why don't you go and see about getting the cook to set up brunch in the sun room, my dear."

The woman nodded, and tilted her head at me in as she departed. "This way, Dr. Harper," Mr. Jones said leading the way to a room down the hall. The butler opened the door for us to enter the room, and he closed the door again, leaving us alone.

I watched as Mr. Jones made his way to the desk, turning back to me once he had settled himself comfortably in a large leather chair. "Has there been some confusion as to our arrangement?" Mr. Jones asked me quietly, lacing his fingers together as he looked at me across the grand, hand carved desk that dominated the study.

"The arrangement?" I questioned, honestly not sure what he was talking about. "Yes," Mr. Jones reiterated. "The arrangement. My first wife, was unable to conceive, and therefore unworthy as a wife to a man in my position. We had agreed that if I paid a certain sum to the institute that the institute would take her in. Her admittance would allow me to seek a divorce without the bad press due to her mental instability. The divorce has already been granted. Alicia is my new wife, and soon to be the mother of my children. I always knew that marrying the woman my parents had chosen for me would cause nothing but hardship. Now I have a beautiful wife that I chose for myself, which is what I should have done in the beginning. Now, as I was saying, is there a problem with our arrangement?" he pressed, his voice heavy with threat.

"No, no problem at all, Sir," I quickly responded. "I just wanted to be sure that you hadn't changed your mind about the situation," I replied. Mr. Jones broke out into a heartfelt grin, "Of course not. Best thing I ever did. Who wants a wife that won't do what she is meant to do?" he said arrogantly, rising from his seat. He came around the desk once more and clapped me on the shoulder, in a manner I ascertained was supposed to be rough and intimidating, but I paid it no attention. I was in shock over the fact that this man had thrown his wife away, and that no one had even informed her. What about love, and dedication? I imagined my Hannah, and the love we had, even without children it had been surreal, making it hard to leave her sleeping in our bed, when I would have far rather be curled around her warm body. Had he never felt anything for the woman he married, what sort of monster was he?

"Now, Dr. Harper. If you don't mind, I have a wife who is waiting for me in the sun room." He walked me to the door, and after opening it, he followed me to the front hallway, his butler following us from a few paces away. Mr. Jones held out his hand to me, and without thinking, I automatically reached out and shook it. He pulled away from my grasp quickly, commenting on my cold hands, than laughing boorishly about how warming hands was another thing a wife should do well as he made his way back down the hall, dismissing me.

I was unable to reply as I was too shocked with his cruel, unfeeling regard towards women. I was escorted out by the butler, and when I left the residence, I had to keep myself from running to the back of the house to rip apart this shell of a human who was ruining the lives of those around him with his thoughtless manner. I calmed myself, appeasing the monster within me with the knowledge that thankfully this man would never have offspring to carry on his unkind mannerisms and beliefs into the world, for that one simple touch from him to me had shown that he was the reason his wife had not conceived a child. He had had no one to blame but himself.

I thought about the kindly orderly that glanced at that horrid man's former wife, and smiled to myself. I now knew there was no reason for that woman to be in the Asylum. And there was a man who wanted her, because he loved her, and wanted to protect her, not for what she could give him. A very intriguing idea raced through my mind as I set about walking to the boarding house where I had set up residency. Suddenly I was overcome with contentment as I figured how to put my plan into action, today would be a good day.

After stopping to change my clothes, I spent the morning outdoors, relishing the cloudy skies which appeared to be threatening to develop into a tempest. I needed to move, trying to walk out my emotions too raw to remain in the one room bedsit that awaited me. As I wandered through the streets, losing track of time, a thousand thoughts swam through my mind. If Lawrence Jones had made a payment to the institute to rid himself of his first wife, it must have been an insignificant sum, considering the place was near derelict. Either that, or corruption ran rife through the institute, the latter theory seemingly more plausible considering the desperation that Mr. Jones no doubt felt when attempting to discreetly dispose of his ex wife. Bah! Human nature angered me so much at times! As much as being a vampire made me unable to express emotion as I once did when I was human, the people that I had encountered in recent days made me challenge the theory on the subject. I realized that I still possessed more emotion and heartfelt sympathy as a vampire than those vile humans combined could ever wish to muster in their current incarnation!

My thoughts distracted me as time slipped away whilst I wandered through the town square, and I finally noted the time on the large clock which graced the top of the sandstone Court House. It was nearly two in the afternoon and I recalled that I had to return Mary's file to Dr Halston before the Board met at three. My pace increased as I realized that a leisurely walk back to the institute would take far longer than an hour. Furthermore, I wanted to make my presence known to the board somehow, considering my newly acquired information from Mr. Jones. As I hastily yet fluidly glided past people on the streets, attracting a few stares and whispers along the way, I finally came upon the sanctuary of the bracken on the edge of town that had concealed me from my earlier hunt. As soon as I was out of range of prying eyes, I ran in a blur, the feather light touch of the grass and leaves around me kissing me as I ran. I never tired of running. It was so very exhilarating! With ten minutes to spare, I retrieved my house keys from my jacket pocket and looped the new silver key onto the ring that held them together, opening the door to the Institute. As I entered and closed the heavy door behind me I sighed heavily, the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"You're in early, Doctor," Nurse Whitefield observed, her whining nasal voice once again grating.

"Yes, I have to get a file to Dr. Halston prior to his board meeting, so I thought I would arrive early today," I replied casually as my hands clasped the keys, nearly bending them in the process. Of course, giving the board and that so called doctor a piece of my mind may be on the agenda as well. "No need for you to take the file to him. I need to speak with him prior to the meeting," I added, needing a plausible reason to be present when they arrived.

Nurse Whitefield stood and asked excitedly, "Do you need me to direct you there?"

I shook my head and immediately replied, "No that won't be necessary thank you. I will have Lucas escort me there." I smiled inwardly as I realized that I had just saved Lucas from yet another awkward moment with this rather brazen nurse. Before she could find yet another reason to accompany me, I left Nurse Whitefield standing alone in the reception area, a look of disappointment on her face, and headed through the door behind her desk.

As I travelled through the hallways once again, the same smell from the previous evening wafted from a corridor that I had not taken before. I surmised that it was the kitchen and reminded myself to pay a visit to Gretchen to ascertain further information about Mary's parents. Though there were no laws against such abuse, I knew that I had a moral obligation to find out everything I could about this poor young woman's background. I walked toward Lucas' post, his familiar radio switched on to a low volume, and nodded my head courteously. "Good afternoon Lucas," I said kindly as a broad smile graced his features in greeting.

"Well Doctor Harper, you're in early," he stated, guilty of the same crime as I.

"Yes," I acknowledged as I opened the door my destination. "I have to take a file to the Board meeting and would be most appreciative if you would direct me there."

"You can't remember where Dr. Grayson's office is?" he queried, confused by my request.

Realizing what our Nurse Whitefield was up to, I laughed loudly at his statement. "No, it's just that I was under the impression that the board met elsewhere," I replied, my laughter abating into a broad smile.

A look of confusion blended with what was left of his smile, his frustration of missing the reason behind my levity apparent. Trying to give me his best look of understanding, Lucas finally cleared his throat and said, "I've placed a table and some additional chairs in Dr. Grayson's office for their meeting there. The old boardroom is not suitable for meetings any longer. They tend to meet in Dr. Grayson's office these days as it's the only room fit for them," he said, his eyes full of indignation. I knew how he felt. Of course they would not want to occupy a room that was unsavory, dank and falling to ruin. Never mind about the patients, though.

"Thank you Lucas," I said as I hurriedly walked through the doorway, time pressing upon me to make it before the meeting commenced. Without revealing my enhanced strength by opening Dr Grayson's locked door I would need to make haste. Before I had the opportunity to dash a little quicker than was humanly possible towards my office, I realized I had company.

"Since everyone has already arrived, the meeting commenced a little earlier than they thought," Lucas stated. "They may have already finished," he added, his breaths quickening as he nearly trotted beside me.

I stopped and turned toward Lucas, my monstrous expression reflected within his widened eyes. My hands had suddenly clenched in anger, and before I knew what I had done my right hand had bent the keys, mangling them together in clump of fused metal. I breathed heavily, trying to regain my self-control as I uncurled my fists and placed them behind my back, discreetly disentangling the keys from each other and straightening them out, one by one. I knew that there was no sense in blaming Lucas for this. I had been thoroughly conned by a certain Doctor and needed to direct my anger where it was warranted.

I tried to soften my face, my tortured attempt causing Lucas unease as my attempt fell short of the mark. "Um, Dr Harper, um…..sorry did I say something wrong?" he asked nervously as he tried to look away from me.

"Not at all Lucas," I replied curtly, still trying to regain control of my anger.

Lucas shifted his stance, rocking back on his heels as he did so. "I'm sorry, Dr Halston asked me to get the file from your office," he said, his face racked with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Lucas," I replied, placing my palm on his shoulder. With the winter chill not far away, I was relieved that he had worn an exceptionally thick shirt today.

I picked up my pace once again, heading to the hallway that led to Dr Grayson's office. Lucas, as always, followed, though this time in silence.

Just as we approached the ornate mahogany door, it opened and out walked eight men, none of whom I recognized bar one. I nodded at these men, silently acknowledging their presence as they filed past. "Thank you gentlemen," Dr Halston said smiling all too sweetly, his hand clutching a somewhat thickened file for Mary Alice Brandon. "Lucas, escort my most esteemed colleagues to the exit will you?"

"Of course," Lucas replied softly, gesturing for the men to follow. Once they had rounded the corner to the next hallway, every hint of a smile disappeared from Dr Halston's face as quickly as turning off a light bulb.

"And what are you doing here at this early hour, pray I ask?" Dr Halston sneered.

Ignoring his inane question I asked one of my own. "Where is Doctor Grayson?"

"He took ill and won't be in for a few days," he replied mockingly.

Not taking my eyes off the file in his clutches I asked the question I feared most. "Would I be correct in assuming that the board has approved your course of treatment for Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked, my voice strained, using every means possible to restrain myself.

"Of course," he replied casually, arrogantly.

This man had somehow managed to bring out the very worst in me. Frustrated, I carefully placed my keys back into my pocket, my anger and the accompanying monster threatening to resurface yet again. While the cat's away….

"When do you intend on starting the treatment?" I asked. "I would think that Dr Grayson would like to be privy to any new treatments here, Dr. Halston," I added in warning.

"I already discussed the matter with him and he is willing to accept my recommendation of electro shock therapy," he retorted, muttering, "Stupid old man," under his breath once again.

I wondered if that were the case, however since I had no way of proving otherwise, I would have to go along with the Board's decision. "I would be very interested in accompanying you while you administer your groundbreaking treatment, if you don't mind," I asked all too sweetly, stroking his ego to manipulate this poor excuse of a human.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as I begged, "Please would you be so kind? In the hospitals I have worked in I have never had the privilege of attending such sessions and I would like to look at the possibility of writing articles on them for publication."

The glint in his eyes was unmistakable. All that was required to manipulate this creature was to offer him fame and notoriety. "Yes, well of course," he replied, clearing his throat. "We will commence right before supper this evening," he added.

"May I study the file?" I asked in desperation.

"Perhaps later. I will meet you in your office prior to the treatment. I have to add some further documentation first," he explained impatiently. "I will be at your office at five, Dr Harper and might I suggest that you adhere to your designated working hours in future." He strode away from me, leaving me frozen in my spot. I stared into the light bulb above, searching with the filament an answer to this ever more perplexing problem.

The filament however, was not forthcoming with any solutions. The longer I stared at it, the more deeply my anger boiled. There had to be a way that I could keep this man away from young Mary. She needed time to heal, and time to extricate herself from her shell before that animal of a man tried to practice unproven theories on her.

I tore my eyes away from the bulb, and made my way back to my office, removing the newly straightened keys from my pocket. I was so wrapped up in my frustrations that I had almost forgotten Lucas was still trailing me down the hallways. His steady pace reminded me to watch the way I allowed myself to move.

I unlocked my door, and entered quickly, turning to Lucas the moment he was through the frame. "Lucas, can you show me the testing rooms? I want to assess the equipment for Dr. Halston, before he begins a new therapy." Lucas nodded as he watched my face carefully. His expression was a mixture of many emotions. He was quiet for a moment, then he cleared his throat before speaking. "Sir may I speak frankly with you for a moment?" he asked quietly.

I tried to guess at what he might wish to speak with me about, than consented with a nod of my head. Lucas turned and closed the door before turning back to me. "Doctor Harper, I have worked here for two years now…. I have seen patients come, and patients go. I hope you won't think me forward or insubordinate for saying this, but I fear that something is going on here that is not for the benefit of the patients."

I looked at this young man. He must be in his mid to late twenties. He worked an honest, if not menial job, he was smitten with a woman who had been admitted to a mental institute, and he most likely knew more than I about what was going on behind the closed doors of the Asylum.

Lucas watched me warily, his face paling as he waited for a response. "It has changed drastically here in the last few years, as Dr. Grayson has aged, and Dr. Halston has taken more control of what is permitted. I am worried…." Lucas said quietly, adding a muttered, "I just don't trust that man," under his breath.

I knew what he meant. Dr. Halston was evil and wicked. It seemed as if he had weaseled his way into control only to pocket funds, and to perform unwarranted experiments for his own twisted pleasure. I had seen in a single day what this man had learned over the past few years. I was hesitant to let him know that I agreed with him, instead I asked a question to help me understand him further.

"If you dislike him so, than why have you stayed on, Lucas? Surely you could have found employment elsewhere?" I asked curiously. Lucas looked down at his foot for a moment, than he lifted his gaze to lock on mine, revealing a look of determination. "I was ready to leave….a few months ago…… But that was before Char… , I mean Mrs. Jones, arrived here. After that, I just couldn't leave…it wasn't possible anymore."

I watched as Lucas spoke, his words gaining in forcefulness, and thick with sincerity, and I knew every word he spoke was truth. I spoke up then, partly to relieve him of the tension he was feeling at speaking so openly, but also to distance him from what I was planning to do.

"Lucas, I want you to show me the equipment storage facility, than I want you to go and see if Mrs. Jones requires any further reading material. And I," I said, wanting to draw careful lines that he should not cross, least he get into trouble if anyone expected his involvement in what was going to happen here. "I will forget that we ever had this conversation," I finished firmly.

Lucas looked down, shame burned over his features before he looked quickly up at me in surprise. "Did you just ask me to check on Mrs. Jones, Dr. Harper?" he asked quizzically. I smiled at him and replied, "Yes, indeed I did, Lucas. I think she would enjoy a bit of conversation, and perhaps a new book to read this evening."

Though he seemed slightly put off by my conflicting behavior, he smiled widely at my request. Quickly nodding a hurried dismissal and leaving the room in a rush, only to reappear again a moment later with a sheepish look on his face. "I suppose I should show you to the equipment first," he said with a flustered smile, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Show me the way then, so you can get on to more important duties," I said with a chuckle, following him as he led the way.

Lucas guided me swiftly down the hall, turning once we lead the way to the hall that I assumed held the kitchen area. I hadn't been down this way prior to this, but it appeared to be in the same dismal state of repair as the rest of the structure. There were numerous rooms down this wing of the establishment, and they seemed to be more in use than some of the other areas I had seen.

A glance through windows as I passed revealed examination rooms, if they could be called such. There were flat, thinly padded beds, with restraints attached in some rooms, while other held chairs with similar fetters. Many of the rooms were set up with only basic equipment, these I assumed were used less frequently due to the sparse furniture.

Lucas slowed his pace as we approached a door at the end of the hallway. He unlocked it for me, and stepped back, shifting from foot to foot impatiently as he waited for me to excuse him. "Thank you, Lucas. You may go now. Why don't you select a book from the library for Mrs. Jones and meet me back at my office so I can unlock the door for you?" I said lightly as I turned to look over what the room contained inside its walls. "Of course," Lucas replied as he turned and walked away as fast as he could, his exuberance of today's developments unable to be contained.

I could see relics of bygone trends, and neglected items that were in need of repair. However the room also contained some newer items. These newer items shone with the inner glow of well cared for furniture, their sheen showed that they had been well cared for, or recently purchased. One piece of equipment stood out amongst the rest. A large wooden framed box, containing a series of knobs, dials and lengthy wires that led off to large rounded protrusions attached to a metal clamp.

I knew what this was, I had only heard of them, since the technology was so new, and the equipment was hard to come by and so high in cost, a cost that seemed far too exorbitant for a decrepit establishment such as this. I had a sinking feeling that I could easily figure out how such a purchase had been paid for, and a flash of sympathy for Mrs. Jones passed through my mind as I recalled how her former husband had explained his arrangement with the Asylum.

I listened carefully for any encroaching sounds, indicating that another being could be approaching, but I was alone. I moved swiftly over to the equipment, and before anything could be done, I had carefully pried off the control board, and had disconnected every wire running inside the machine before fastening the panel back in place. It would be a few days before anyone would be able to be found who could repair such a piece of equipment. I had gotten Mary a short respite, but I was unsure how long it would last.

I slipped soundlessly from the room, closing the door without a sound and blurring down the hall, slowing down when I was far from the scene of my tampering. I would play along when Dr. Halston noticed the equipment was malfunctioning, and I would continue to stroke his inflated ego by feigning admiration for how intelligent he was to detect a flaw in his technologically advanced equipment.

While I waited for five o'clock to arrive, I decided to visit the patients one by one, allowing me to get a better grasp of their situations, and of course let Lucas in the room for his visitation with Charlotte. I chose to start at the furthest door from Mary Alice, allowing me to visit her last, and hopefully for a few moments longer than the others.

I gently knocked on the first door before unlocking it and opening the door. The room belonged to an elderly woman who I assumed to be Minerva Wiseman. She smiled at me as I entered, and I asked her how she was feeling. She replied that she was very excited for her beau John, would be picking her up soon for a walk, she was going to wear the yellow dress that he liked so much.

I continued to speak with the gentle, elderly woman, and quickly gathered that her dementia was indeed due to her age, and after a gentle touch to her hand, I knew that she would never again be able to stay fully in the here and now. I was almost happy for her when I realized that she would forever live in the memories of her darling John, who loved her so, rather than being trapped inside this festering hole. I was sure she would remain here until the end of her days.

The next room was the room of a young girl named Gertrude, she seemed barley fourteen or fifteen years of age, but after knocking on her door elicited no response, I entered her room, and found her standing on her bed, looking out the window. She had her hands tightly wrapped around the bars on her window, reaching through them as if hoping to touch the outside. Her face was a mask of agony, yet no sounds emanated from her.

She seemed unaware of my entry, so I walked slowly over and touched her arm with my hand. She jumped at my touched, her mouth open in a silent cry as she moved away pressing herself to the wall, as if she would disappear if she only tried hard enough. It was clear that this poor girl was unable to hear, or to speak, and my touch had confirmed the fact. She had been born with this affliction, and sound would never come from those silent lips.

I sat in the chair of her room, using my hands to point at things to communicate with her. I pointed to my eyes, then to the window, and then I pointed to my face and smiled. She watched me like an animal trapped in a cage, though her face softened as she seemed to grasp what I was trying to do.

The girl eased herself down into a sitting position, though never turning her back to me so she could watch me. I spent the next while trying to calm her just by sitting and by trying to point to things in the room, or to display expressions across my face. She watched me the whole time, until finally I knew I should move onto seeing the next patient. I waved and smiled as I departed, while her silent eyes followed my retreat.

The sound of singing emanated from the next room, and I was pleasantly surprised at the uplifting sound of it. I knocked on the door, and was pleased to hear a voice ask me to enter. This room was nothing like the others. Inside was draped with floral printed things, and bright colors. The bed seemed out of place, more like it would belong in a hotel, than an institute thanks to the elaborate coverings.

The woman inside was smiling at me, she sat on her bed with her legs crossed watching me enter. I introduced myself with a smile, "Good afternoon. I am Dr. Harper," I said. She glanced at me, rising from her bed languorously. "Well, you're older than the other doctor, but I don't mind if you don't," she said as she reached to her shoulders and pulled down the sleeves of her dress, allowing them to fall to her waist, revealing the fact that she wore nothing underneath.

I cleared my throat in surprise. "Um.. Mrs..?" I started as she approached me swaying her hips suggestively. "No Mrs. here," she giggled, "Just lonely, little Eloise," she said as she ran her hands over her body in a movement that would have affected most men. "Miss Bradshaw!" I exclaimed abruptly. "I am here as your doctor to speak with you, dress yourself at once!" I growled, turning my back to her to allow herself to cover up her indecency.

"Hmm...."she said clearly not moving an inch. "Does that mean we don't get to play? Will I have to wait until Thomas or Daniel, or maybe even Reginald comes to visit? I have had to wait for two whole days, doctor. Won't you _treat_ me?" she said in an attempt to seduce me. I responded harshly, using a fatherly tone on her. "I will do nothing of the sort, young lady! Now, dress yourself at once! "I said quickly, removing myself from the room as rapidly as I possibly could without raising suspicion.

I knew exactly what the term deviant, on her file, referred to now and need not use my gifts to diagnose her. This woman was mad, a sexual fiend. Though her behavior quickly explained why she had such a long lists of contacts, and why all of them were male.

As I entered the next room, with no response to my knock, I glanced over to the bed and saw a young woman asleep on her bed, her back facing me, her breathing indicating that she was deeply asleep. Sensing the opportunity, I quietly walked to her side, touching her arm with my hand as my eyes found her to be heavily pregnant. My still heart broke as memories invaded my mind of a pregnant Hannah, and the family that was never destined to be. I immediately recalled this young patient's name and diagnosis. Elizabeth Price, admitted for melancholia by her husband. I hoped that this child would see her family soon as I made my exit, her depression though there, seemed hormonal in origin and directly linked to her pregnancy.

An unusual scent came from under the door of the next room, and though all of the patients thus far had varying smells, some were stronger than others. This one was by far the strongest, yet at the same time not altogether unappealing, its mixture while alarming also drew me in. I unlocked the door and knocked before entering. "Good evening," I said as I entered, the young flame haired girl sitting up on her bed, staring at the blank wall in front of her. She did not reply. She sat still, non-responsive and as I made my way to the bed, I immediately noticed her ice blue eyes. Though her body remained still, her eyes blinked rapidly and her head moved rhythmically. At the same time, her mouth made a chewing movement and an excessive amount of saliva poured from the corners of her lips.

I instantly recalled who this woman was and what she was diagnosed with. Hazel Dayton, nineteen years old, admitted for trembling fits. A general term, to say the least. I decided that I would need to touch this woman to be sure. "Miss Dayton," I asked as I touched her shoulder briefly. No response came from her, not even a flinch under my cold, dead hand. Of course, I immediately knew that this woman was suffering from epilepsy, and although it was a most debilitating disease, it did not warrant committal to an institution. Now I knew what I smelt. A strong odor, or aura, can be experienced by sufferers, associated with seizures prior to when they occur, warning the sufferer of an upcoming fit. The metallic smell that invaded my nostrils as I touched her confirmed my diagnosis, hiding her natural scent of spruce.

I had witnessed these types of fits before, which usually petered out once the sufferer grew into adulthood, fits mainly occurring nocturnally. They were not as severe as the fits most associated with epilepsy and though drug therapies were used in the mid 1800s experimentally, they had varying results. The types of fits that this woman experienced went mostly unnoticed, and many a young child had been admitted to asylums over my years because of their unusual manifestations. I made a mental note to add some factual information to her file as I removed my hand from her shoulder. I was certain that this woman had been misdiagnosed.

After a few moments, her body relaxed and her eyes blinked normally. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in," Hazel said in an almost cherubic, high pitched voice, dazed and confused as she looked at me. "You must be the new doctor. Dr. Harper is it?" she asked sweetly as she wiped the saliva from her mouth with a handkerchief that she had tucked within her sleeve. "Sorry," she muttered apologetically.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Dayton," I responded, smiling at her warmly, noting her lucidity. "And you have nothing to apologize for," I continued.

"No I am sorry about being so rude. I tend to black out at times and I have had time lapses, or so others have told me, where I could be in the middle of a conversation and feel like I'm talking the whole time, only to be told that I had been silent for a few moments," she explained.

"Not to worry Miss Dayton. I just hope that I didn't startle you," I replied in a gentle voice.

"Not at all," she said reassuringly, her aura changing from the strong metallic smell to a forest of spruce, my conveyance of acceptance reflected in her smiling ice blue eyes.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to you," I said. "Can I ask if you have noticed a strange smell before your lapses?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied with a surprised expression. I immediately knew that no-one had bothered to ask her such pertinent questions and had instead treated her with a cacophony of drugs. "How did you know?" she queried, curiosity brimming within her ice blue eyes.

"I have read recent medical publications on the subject. I assure you that what you are experiencing is not an uncommon occurrence with epilepsy," I reassured her, trying to convey that she was anything but abnormal.

"Epilepsy?" she queried. "But my parents think that I am possessed!" she exclaimed.

"I can assure you that you are not in any way possessed," I replied immediately. "However we can discuss this at another time. I will endeavor to find some information for you to read on your condition if you so wish," I said, watching as a look of relief washed over her face.

"I will take my leave as it will be supper time soon. I will see you tomorrow evening," I stated as I walked towards the door, the scent of the food reminding me that my time was pressed. I had not seen all of the patients yet, and there was one in particular that I needed to see over anyone else prior to my meeting with Dr Halston.

"Good evening Doctor," she chimed, her voice belonging in heaven.

I closed the door, swiftly making my way down toward the familiar room that required my most urgent attention as I realized that my time was nearing an end. I reminded myself that I would need to visit the other patients, whose maladies were somewhat more straightforward, on my rounds after Mary's treatment. I passed Charlottes door and listened briefly. They were discussing the writings of Shakespeare. I smiled and nodded my head silently in approval as I approached my destination.

"Good afternoon, Mary," I said softly as she sat on the bed, rocking herself in her usual motion, her hazel eyes blank once again. "I would like a word with you," I added, hoping that my attempts at conversation with her would somehow bring her out of her trance. She did not respond.

"Alright, then. You can just listen to what I have to say if you wish," I said, pulling up the chair and taking my seat next to the bed. I faced her, leaning my face towards hers, my freshly sated eyes attempting to penetrate her mind. "I would like to tell you that I will be here for your treatment Mary. I hope that my presence will assist you in some way," I said soothingly.

Suddenly, her rocking stopped and she turned to stare at me. Her eyes lit up brightly as she gasped, her eyes brimming with lucidity once again. "You!" she shrieked as she raised her hand to me, my hand blurring in an instant to restrain her, grabbing her by the wrist. "I heard you!" she cried accusingly without flinching at the coldness of my hand.

I was immediately taken aback, all rational thought momentarily absent from my mind. She had spoken! She had acknowledged my presence! She had overheard something I had said? I knew that she possessed some sort of sensitivity of the mind, but I did not understand what she was trying to tell me. I needed to find out more. I calmly placed her hand on her knee, her hazel eyes not giving me respite as she glared at me, her anger thick in the air as her heart raced as though it were running away from its final end. I inhaled and then exhaled deeply, trying to emit a calm façade, whilst internally my confounded mind raced. What had this young girl heard to upset her so?

"Mary, what did I say to upset you?" I asked calmly.

Suddenly her eyes softened and tears escaped them, replacing the anger. She lowered her head, sobbing into her chest, not wanting to look at me. I knew that look. I had acted myself far too much in front of this young woman and she had, with her talents of sensitivity, arrived at the conclusion that I was inhuman and had somehow overheard something unexplainable.

"Please tell me," I begged, suspecting the worst possible scenario. Though it was not troubling in the past that patients suspected my true identity, their ranting brushed aside as part of their illness, I did not want this situation with this young lady.

Then, just like night and day, her face changed, the tears drying up in an instant. "You let HIM win. Why didn't you stop him?" she seethed, her voice shaking as her body trembled.

"I-I don't understand Mary. Please, tell me what you mean," I asked of her, realizing in an instant that her accusations had nothing to do with my inhuman behavior.

She shook her head violently, her lips pursed together in tension, her anger rising once again.

"Please?" I added, desperate to uncover what she knew. "I cannot help if you don't tell me," I added.

Then, she looked at me with eyes that had an ancient sadness in them. Eyes that had seen sorrow that no young human should ever witness. A sorrow that lay within the depths of them that had no right to take up residence there. Not within this innocent young woman. Her face changed, her resolve to speak apparent, the floodgates finally opening to my relief.

"I know you talked to that horrible doctor. Don't you know what he wants to do to me?" she whispered, her tone desperate.

I thought about the distance between Dr Grayson's office and this room. It was not possible that Mary could have heard our conversation. Or, was it?

"You heard us?" I asked, confounded at her statement. Though I thought it near impossible, the hallways did echo somewhat. Perhaps she heard our conversation after all, though I still wondered taking into consideration the knowledge that I had of her gift. "What exactly did you hear?"

Before she could answer, Dr Halston's hasty footfalls encroached on my thoughts, his approach fast. At the same moment Lucas had emerged from the room of Charlotte, looking curiously at the two of us as he stood at the door, surprise etched on his features. I had run out of time. Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped in his tracks by the walking intrusion that was Dr Halston. He paced over to my side, staring coldly at me, file in hand. "I have been WAITING for you in your office for ten minutes, Dr Harper!" he hissed.

As his words permeated the room, Mary reacted. "YOU!" Mary screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging towards the doctor, her hands locking themselves around his throat. "Lucas!" he gasped, dropping the file to the floor as he tried to release the girl's hands from his reddening neck. Lucas ran to his rescue and grasped Mary by the waist, as I slowly rose to my feet. I was confused by my response, though not surprised. I somehow felt that this doctor needed to experience her wrath for what he had planned for her. Of course, I had to stop her, save her being locked away forever for murder.

"Mary," I said, slowly reaching over and grasping her hands in mine, carefully releasing each finger one by one from his throat, her legs all the while kicking at Lucas as she thrashed her lower body. The doctor coughed heavily, clearing his airways, his hands placed on his throat as he stared at her fearfully.

"You must calm yourself, Mary," I continued, my voice even and unflustered as I took in her gaze, her heart racing like a freight train, her hands still in mine. I used every bit of my charm as I breathed on her, my scent wafting through her panicked exterior, her legs stopping their thrashing as Lucas lowered her allowing her feet to touch the floor.

With his hands still around her waist Lucas said softly, "Thank you Mary," as he released his grasp, somehow sensing that things were under control once again. Slowly but surely, she calmed herself as my honey-like voice spoke. "That's it Mary. Are you feeling better?" I asked calmly.

She nodded her head in agreement, my charms working as they should.

"Is SHE feeling better?" Dr Halston snapped in arrogance.

"Are you alright Doctor?" I asked, to placate him, but as an afterthought.

He felt his throat and patted his body down, and replied, "Well, yes I think so." His face suddenly reddened with embarrassment, his heart thudding as he spoke, he gathered the file and its contents into his arms. "I don't think we can delay this woman's treatment any longer. She is a danger to staff here and I will not stand for it! Let us get this done NOW!" he shrieked, gesturing his hand to Lucas silently as he hastily exited the room.

"Come, Mary. Everything will be alright," I assured her, my hypnotic talents still being utilized as I released my grasp from her hands and gestured for her to exit. Lucas followed closely behind and reached out to clasp Mary's arm as we walked through the well-trodden, dark halls towards an uncertain destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

Chapter 4

The halls resounded with our heavy footfalls, as we moved along, Dr. Halston moving more rapidly than the rest of us due to, what I assumed to be, his excitement at trying this new groundbreaking therapy. Mary only moved along because Lucas held her gently by the crook of her arm. I didn't miss the fact that many sets of eyes watched from the small windows as we passed by, Mary's shrieking having alerted them to the fact that something was wrong.

Lucas had his eyes down cast, and I could see the wetness that shone there, his face was truly repentant for his participation in causing this young woman's fear. I envied his ability to show his emotion so openly, wishing that vampires had the same ability at times. However currently I was thankful; for the ability to remain stoic, for I had a part to play in order for the younger doctor to believe that there had been no foul play on my behalf.

The halls were growing dimmer with the oncoming evening, but even in the dim light I could see the terrified gleam in young Mary's eyes. I was still shocked that she had chosen to speak, and in awe that she had heard the conversation I had had with Dr, Halston, though I was confounded at how she had done so.

Dr. Halston turned down the hall that Lucas had shown me earlier, and he made his way to one of the doors, unlocking it briskly with his keys. As the door opened Mary's bright eyes became impossibly wider as she took in the rough, wooden framed bed with restraints. She moved backwards, only to find herself blocked in by Lucas's muscular frame, and with her only escape route blocked, she caved, slumping towards the floor.

Dr. Halston turned at the movement behind him. His voice rang out angrily. "What seems to be the problem now, Lucas?" he seethed. Lucas said nothing in response as he bent over the slight form of the girl, lifting her bodily off of the ground. Lucas moved with her, supporting her small frame with his, as he carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her down upon it. Lucas turned, seeming intent on making a swift exit from the room, but Dr. Halston was having none of it.

"Now , Lucas. I want you to go to the equipment room and to retrieve the equipment that arrived last week. Bring it directly here. Do not drop it! Do you understand me?" he ordered. Lucas nodded his head with a quiet response of, "Yes, sir," as he left the room.

Dr. Halston quickly bent over the prone form of Mary on the bed. He immediately set to work clasping the manacles around her wrists and ankles, keeping her tethered to the bed. Her eyes flashed about and she began to scream as she tried to fight against the thick leather straps that held her prisoner.

As she writhed on the bed in her panic, her mouth parted as screams burst forth from her small frame, echoing around on the walls of the room. Dr. Halston cut off her cries by forcing a solid round shape in her mouth. The object forced her mouth open, and was held in place by more straps of leather, that the doctor clasped behind her head.

I was horrified at the way he treated her, handling her roughly with no words to sooth her concerns. He seemed to get a thrill out of the struggles she issued against the cuffs that bound her. I moved to her side, refusing to let her go through such trauma without having something to focus on. I leaned as close to her ear as possible, and whispered softly when Dr. Halston had his back turned to us as he searched for something in a small cupboard by the wall, but only loud enough for her to hear if she focused on what I was saying. I told her that I would not let him hurt her, but she had to trust me.

Her eyes flashed to me as I stepped back to my prior position of observing just as Dr. Halston turned back to her. She slowed her thrashing, until she lay panting from under the gag in her mouth. Lucas came through the door, red faced from carrying the heavy wooden crate. Then he entered and placed it on a small table at the bedside.

Mary stared at the equipment, but her eyes darted back to me, and I nodded gently, trying to convey that she should still remain calm. Her eyes flashed with fear, but she did not resume her earlier tussles.

Lucas departed from the room as soon as he had delivered the equipment, glancing at me sideways as he left. His eyes looked almost as frightened as Mary's, and I turned my gaze from him, refusing to compel him to stay.

Dr. Halston glanced at me with a demented grin. "Are you ready to see how a modern medical miracle is performed _doctor_?" he mocked. "Yes, Doctor." I responded before I turned my eyes away, looking instead at Mary as she watched what was happening over her.

Dr. Halston turned back to her, and from behind him I placed a finger to my lips, reminding her to stay silent. She merely watched me, making no response. The Doctor hooked wires to two metal pieces attached to the head restraint on either side of Mary's head, and he fiddled with the knobs, setting each one as he saw fit.

I saw him go move to press the switch that would power up the machine. And even though I knew it wouldn't work, I reached out to stop him. "Doctor," I began slowly, "Surely you have forgotten to give anesthetic to the patient before you proceed any further." I asked watching the expression on his face. I had heard many horror stories that had been the results of botched therapies like this, many causing immense pain to the patient due to them being conscious during treatment, some even causing brain damage or resulting in death.

Mary's eyes darted to me as she took in my words to the other doctor. I shook my head once more, remaining calm for her sake more than my own. Dr. Halston turned to me. "Sedatives are NOT required," he said with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. "They can mask the true results of this therapy, not that I need to explain myself to you. I know how to do my job, Dr. Harper, and you are only here because I granted you permission to observe. However if you are unable to keep your mouth closed, I will demand that you leave at once!" he hissed at me.

Not required indeed, would he prefer that she feel her skin burning, or the induced seizure that he was attempting to cause in her head? If I wasn't aware of the machines inoperable state I would be sickened at his cruelty he was attempting to inflict purposely on this innocent child.

I did not respond, though I forcibly held my lips shut as he flipped the toggle that would power up the machine. The apparatus set up a deep humming sound that sent shivers through the girl as she lay still on the bed. Her limbs seemed to be trembling from the effort she was using to keep them from moving.

Dr. Halston waited for a few more moments before reaching for the second switch that would send the electricity throughout the machine before sending it into poor Mary's body. Mary watched closely, squeezing her eyes shut as his fingers caressed the switch before flipping it upwards.

A resonating, yet dull 'click' sounded in the room, and it was a moment before the doctor realized that nothing was happening, and the smile fell from his lips. He reached for the switch once again, flipping it up and down over and over. Click, click, click, click.

Nothing happened and I widened my eyes in contrived surprise. The younger man looked at me, and he seemed to believe my shock, for he turned back to the machine. Mary's eyes flashed to me, and I gave a slight nod, her eyes seemed to flood with understanding. She knew that I had done this, and I did not care if she knew. I refrained from acknowledging her any further as Dr. Halston moved over to the machine and inspected it closely, and I knew that he could not see what was wrong, as the dilemma was inside the machine. But Dr. Halston swallowed thickly before turning to me. "It would appear they have sent me a faulty unit. I will have to notify for them to send someone to fix it at once. There is no time to be spared," he said, speaking in a tight voice.

He glanced at Mary, studying her for a moment before continuing. "She seems to have calmed down somewhat for the time being. It will be a few days before someone can get here to fix a machine such as this, they are very delicate instruments. You are to return the patient to her room for the evening, Dr. Harper. I will make other arrangements for therapy in the morning as it is too late in the day to arrange a suitable substitute for today," he said grimly.

I could feel the annoyance pouring off of him, and moved to placate him, by stroking his ego once more. "Of course, Doctor. I am sure you will be able to rectify the situation in no time. They will be sorry for sending you faulty equipment, such an esteemed doctor as yourself must be kept happy if companies such as these wish to remain in business," I said calmly.

Dr Halston made haste to leave, his steps in keeping with his obvious frustration. I waited patiently for him to disappear down the halls, and turned my attention to the young child before me. "All is well, Mary," I said soothingly. "You have nothing to fear," I continued as I undid the strap from behind her head carefully, releasing the gag from her mouth, taking care not to pull at her raven locks. She opened her mouth widely, moving it from side to side, wincing at the pain that the gag had elicited.

She watched me carefully us I undid every restraint, her eyes knowing, but at the same time confused. I surmised that she did not understand why I was going against what Dr Halston had ordered. Having revealed more to this young human than I had with another, I would require Mary to trust me more than I have ever trusted another human. I had placed myself in an extremely vulnerable position, and yet I knew that the path I had chosen was the only one to follow.

Mary sat up on the bed and smiled nervously, opening her mouth to speak. "Thank you," she whispered in a raspy voice as she placed her hand over her throat.

"You have a sore throat Mary?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied softly, her voice straining to be heard.

I hesitantly reached for her throat, feeling the swollen glands underneath her jaw. Again, she did not flinch under my touch. "You may be coming down with a cold," I said. "I am sure that raising your voice earlier has worsened the symptoms. If you rest your voice it will soon get better," I added, joyful upon hearing her speak once again. "Now let us get you back to your room, where you can be more comfortable and take some rest," I added.

She moved off the bed and took my hand in hers, leading me towards the door, my cold hand not appearing to bother her in the least. As we walked down the hallway to her room, she glanced at my hand as she held it, her knowledge of me obvious as the warmth of her hand surrounded mine. Never in my years had I had so much physical contact with a human. She walked silently, nearly pulling me towards her room and as we entered, and she immediately shut the door behind us and led me to her bed.

I pulled up a chair silently, and she sat on her bed in her familiar balled position, with one significant difference. The incessant rocking was absent, and her hazel eyes continued to be warm and full of life. She sat and took in my gaze, her surprised look as she gazed into my eyes apparent. Mary gasped, her breath and heart increasing at her realization that she was sitting before someone who was anything but human. She studied me in silence for several moments, her eyes taking in every part of me as I tried to behave as human as possible by crossing my legs and moving in my seat.

"Supper will be served soon, Mary. I know your throat hurts but please try to eat, would you?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and replied, "Yes," wincing at the soreness of her throat. "My jaw hurts too," she added.

"I am very sorry that you have been harmed," I said regretfully. "But I can assist with your sore throat. I will arrange to have some honey brought to you. It does wonders for a sore throat," I suggested. I rose and said, "I will be right back." She nodded in reply, swallowing as she winced with the dry ache in her throat.

I departed, my wide smile exposing far too many teeth as I walked toward the kitchen, the smell of rotting carcass which stuck to Gretchen day and night, permeating the unfamiliar hallway. I laughed as I realized that I would have no difficulty in finding the kitchen.

The scent of something vile hit me like a wave as I entered through a swinging double door into the kitchen. The kitchen was sparsely supplied, with dented and blackened pots hanging on a few hooks from the ceiling. A wood stove sat in the corner, upon which sat two large pots with a combination of meat and vegetables cooking within congealed, brown gravy.

"Can I HELP you with anything?" asked Gretchen, meat cleaver in hand as she felled it on the dead animal that sat on the large chopping block. "I'm busy!" she huffed, hacking at the meat. Though I fed from animals, the state of the carcass was not in any way appealing.

"Yes, Gretchen. I was hoping that you would supply some honey to Miss Brandon, as she has a throat condition."

"Do you think that this is a restaurant?" she hissed, her voice acidic.

"Not at all, Gretchen. I do appreciate that you are busy, so if you would direct me to where you keep the honey, I will ensure that the patient receives it," I said diplomatically. I wanted to question Nurse Beauregard about Alice's family, so thought to charm her rather than push her temper.

She leant into a cupboard below where she stood and retrieved a glass jar full of honey, slamming it on the table next to the chopping block, as she wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her blood covered hand, her hand smearing rancid blood on the jar. "Now if that's all, I have supper to prepare and I'm already running behind schedule," she said dismissively.

I approached the nurse, who continued to chop the carcass, and held my breath as I took the jar within my fingers and searched for a spoon and bowl, tipping the remaining honey into the bowl as I pondered what to say next. I needed to find out more about Alice's family, so I tried to make civil conversation. "Thank you Nurse. You know, that very same patient would not eat, yet ate a meal for the first time, thanks to your delicious food," I said charmingly, exhaling as I placed the empty honey jar in the bucket of leavings which sat on the bench.

She hesitated, and turned towards me with suspicion in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

I sensed her suspicion was being outweighed by her curiosity and pressed on. "Of course. I have worked in many other facilities and I must say that your meals have been exceptional in comparison," I lied. "You should be very proud of your work here Gretchen," I added, pouring on the charm to a sickening level.

Suddenly, her face broke into a smile, her blackened teeth showing as her stale breath hit my nostrils. I smiled in return, which made hers disappear just as suddenly, her blush apparent. "Well. It's about time someone appreciated what I did here," she said, her voice shaky, seemingly unable to take a compliment with gratitude as she retrieved a meat tenderizer and began to pound at the already mangled carcass.

"Miss Brandon has come along nicely thanks to your culinary skills, and I am grateful that you have assisted her."

"Thank you," she said, her blush increasing with those two words. I sensed that now was the time to pounce, so to speak.

"Gretchen, I also understand that you were here when Miss Brandon was admitted," I stated, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, what of it?" she replied, her manner suddenly curt.

"We don't have any way of contacting her family, and so I was wondering if they said anything else to you about Miss Brandon that may have been omitted from the report," I added.

"Are you questioning my abilities as a nurse?" she accused, pounding harder on the carcass.

"Not at all. I read your report. I know that you behaved as professionally as any able nurse would do, though I understand that you were injured and so perhaps you may have had difficulty in completing the report," I explained.

She hesitated and pondered. "I don't think that I forgot to put anything on after I was treated. Not that I can remember," she said vaguely. "What EXACTLY do you need to know," she added, her smile returning nervously.

"Did her parents give any indication of where they lived?" I asked. She shook her head in response. "Did they mention what they thought was wrong with Miss Brandon?" I then asked.

"Well, as was in my report, they said she took fits and experienced unexplained blackouts. They said that she was insane, and could not cope with it any longer."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Could you tell me their demeanor when they arrived?"

"They were upset. The woman, who I assume to be her mother, was crying. The assumed father was angry. He seemed to be angry with his wife more than Miss Brandon though," she added. "Does that help?" she asked.

"Yes, very much. Do you remember if they said anything else to each other before they left?"

"I heard them as they left. They were arguing, though I could not make out most of what they said," she said, before her eyes lit up. "But I do remember something, come to think of it. The husband blamed the wife for passing on the family curse to Miss Brandon, and that he could not watch his daughter die because of it."

"Die?" I muttered. "Miss Brandon does not have a terminal illness," I said to myself, momentarily forgetting that Gretchen was in the room.

"Well, that is all I can tell you, Doctor Harper," she responded, finally addressing me correctly.

"I appreciate your candor, Nurse Beauregard," I replied, addressing her formally in response.

She placed the meat into another pot which sat next to the chopping block and smiled as she said, "Can I get you some supper?" she asked, batting her eyelids and blushing once more.

"Of course. I would love to partake, if you would be so kind as to arrange a plate to be delivered to my office," I added, my feelings of gratitude and possible future favors from her compelling me to accept her offer. "I have rounds to attend to at the moment," I added.

"Certainly," she replied as she took a ladle and stirred it through the concoction that was atop the stove, my nose wrinkling at the thought of the taste.

"Thank you Nurse Beauregard. I will leave you to carry on with your work, and thank you," I said, picking up the bowl of honey and spoon and taking my leave.

I headed with haste to Mary's room, and knocked once before entering. "May I come in?" I asked, peering through the opened door. She looked at me, smiling, and nodded her head once.

"I have something for you, Mary," I said as I walked to the chair and sat. "Take a few mouthfuls of this honey and it will relieve the pain in your throat."

She nodded at me and smiled, taking the bowl into her hands. She picked up the spoon and scooped the honey into it, throwing her head back as she placed it into her mouth and swallowed. "Mmmm," she whispered, "It's delicious," she added as she took another mouthful.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much better," she answered, licking the spoon as she ate, her voice becoming less strained with each mouthful. Before I knew it, she had eaten the entire bowlful of honey.

"I am very pleased about that. I would like nothing more than to hear the sound of your voice Mary," I said, smiling at her. She began to stare at me with knowing eyes once again as she placed the empty bowl on her bedside table, once again studying me like I was some sort of sideshow attraction.

"You've been very kind, Doctor. What is your first name?" she asked, surprising me with her question. Elated by her lucidity, I decided to make conversation with her in an attempt to bring her further out of her shell.

"Charles," I responded.

"Do you like to be called Charles or Charlie?" she questioned, her head tilted with curiosity.

I smiled and replied, "Most of my acquaintances call me Charles, but my wife used to call me Will," I responded in a very human way, unexpectedly revealing my innermost thoughts to this young woman.

"Is that your middle name?" she asked.

"William, yes it is," I confirmed.

"I like it much better than your first name," she said, smiling at me. "May I call you William?" she requested, her eyes wide with anticipation.

I cleared my throat unnaturally and responded, "Of course you may, Mary. Now you must rest your throat. I will arrange for some more honey to be brought tomorrow," I offered. As much as I was overjoyed by Mary's conversation, I needed to take my leave before she began to ask too many unanswerable questions.

"And would you call me Alice?" she requested, her raspy voice still not entirely cured, causing her to cough.

"I will, as long as you get some rest. We will have time to speak tomorrow," I replied as I rose quickly from the chair and headed for the door. "I will see you tomorrow Alice," I said, causing her to smile at my use of her middle name.

She was still smiling as I closed the door to her room. I had finally gained that small amount of trust that I had been striving for. This young woman was so intent, and watchful that I found her noticing the small things that most humans overlooked, and I also found myself revealing more about myself than I had to any human since I was turned. That could be a problem.

I continued to mull over in my head the possible reasoning for my being so lax, for as much as I desired to blame it on a moment of oversight, I knew that it was no such thing. Mary, or Alice as she had asked me to refer to her now, brought out a very human, very sympathetic side of me.

She reminded me so much of the ties I had had to my human life. She had the same coloring as my late wife, and her name was that of my unborn child, a child who I imagined to be as helpless as this poor young woman. Though I had been helpless to save my own Mary, I felt as though I could redeem a part of myself by saving this Mary…this Alice.

Moving down the hallway I took in the noises that wafted over the stagnant air. I wished to be able to open all of the windows, and to allow a cleansing air to circulate throughout the halls. I highly doubted that would be seen as proper by the staff, even though fresh air was something every person needed, not to mention that it was far more pleasurable to the senses then the putrid smell of rot, urine and decay that seemed to emanate throughout the establishment.

Soft cries pierced the air sporadically as I moved. I could hear the shuffling of fabric as the patients moved about in their beds, and a moan of unhappiness floated down the hall. From one room I could hear disjointed singing of a simple song, but nothing I heard was out of the ordinary.

I wrinkled my nose as I made my way back to towards my office, moving along the musty hallways as twilight descended outside like a drapery being drawn on the day's performance. As I neared the closed door I could hear the clock ticking away, it's steady rhythm counting each passing second, minute and hour as it dissipated into that cavern known as the past.

I closed the door behind me and leaned upon it gently, not wishing to destroy it in my moment of frustration. What choices would I have? What could I do to save this child? I could simply steal into the night with her. If I made sure that she was drugged, than I could push away the walls that deteriorated around her. I could slip away into the night, and give her the freedom she deserved.

I glanced around, contemplating when I could do such a thing, but I knew that I could not leave with Alice without the other patients being stuck with the same possible fate that she was currently facing. That was what worried me most. The fate of one verses the fate of the group, whose fate mattered most. I could not bring myself to abandon those who remained to Dr. Halston, and his sadistic idea of therapy.

I had yet to move away from my door when I heard the gentle approach of footsteps. Without looking I recognized Lucas's even tread, even with the door being closed, to block some of his scent. I stayed still, as it was obvious from his cautious steps that his approach would not have been noticed by most humans. The hesitant knock on the other side of the door brought me to turn around.

Lucas was not smiling. All traces of humor were absent from his eyes as he looked at me. "How did it go?" He asked in a low voice. I almost kept to my role, telling him that is was a doctor patient privilege. However the look on his face told me that he needed to know, he needed his conscience clear, to know that he had not been a part of the mistreatment of that young woman.

"The equipment must have been faulty. The girl's treatment has been pushed back to a later time." I said gently. Lucas's eyes soften in relief, and then he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "I am sure it must have been damaged during delivery," he said with a knowing glance.

I didn't acknowledge his reference to what might have happened to the blasted apparatus, though I was pleased to have eased his mind. His manner changed abruptly, as if he had recalled the original reason behind his unrequested visit to my office.

"Dr. Harper. Would you mind checking on Charlotte? I am quite concerned. She hasn't left her bed for the last few hours, and I know she is awake, I can see her moving. But she won't even respond when I talk to her," Lucas said in a hurried rush, his words tumbling over one another in his haste to spit them out.

I nodded and gestured for him to lead the way, which he did at a brisk walk. We moved back down the hall from the way I had come, and I tried to recall if I had heard anything that had stood out, but no oddities stuck out in my instant, yet perfect recall.

We moved along, Lucas leading me. I could sense his impatience, and at one point I had almost expected him to take me by the arm, in order to propel me into a faster pace, but he refrained from doing so. As we neared the room of Charlotte Jones, I again heard the soft sounds of crying, and through it I could hear the raspy tone that came from having cried for an elongated amount of time.

I was not sure what had caused Mrs. Jones to get more upset than usual, but I wanted to find out, for her sake and for Lucas's.

I took out my key and open her door swiftly, voicing her name as I did so. "Mrs. Jones?" I enquired softly. She did not move, though as Lucas had said, she was awake. The first thing I had noticed was the heavy scent in the room. It was a scent that would often be found amongst, young, healthy woman. She was having her cycle, and though it can cause discomfort, and fluctuating emotions, this seemed a bit extreme. I was thankful to have fed so well yesterday, for even though the blood is dead, it was still flowing, and could cause an uncomfortable burn in my throat.

Lucas was watching from the doorway, and I gestured for him to stay put where he was. "Mrs. Jones?" I repeated. "Are you in pain? Do you need assistance?" I prodded hoping for an explanation. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Her response was silence at first, but suddenly her voice pierced the air. "Why does it continue to taunt me?" she whispered hoarsely. I was confused, and glanced at Lucas, wondering if he knew what she was referring to, but he simply shook his head, as his eyes pained at the suffering of the one he cared about.

"Why does what taunt you, my dear. Is someone bothering you?" I asked again, hoping for more information. She shook her head fiercely, sobs, wracking her small body. "Not…..some…one," she cried. "Some…thing…" she replied in a broken voice. "What thing?" I asked quietly, in a low voice. Her cries slowly died as she forced herself to breath in and out, the air that she pulled into her lungs, raced out just a quickly.

"My… cycle.." she whispered. Why does it come as it should? Is it…trying to tease me? To..to mock me? To tell me that I am a failure as a woman?" the petite woman cried out in her pain, her voice gaining in strength as she let her anger at her predicament show.

"I know that I am an affront to women. I know that is why my husband did not want me. That is why he was going to get a new wife, to give him the child he deserved. I tried so hard to make….to make him…love me," she cried out.

My eyes widened as she said this, and I glanced at Lucas and saw him shaking with emotion. He stepped forward, and I did not bother to direct him away. I leaned over Charlotte and asked her to sit up for a moment. She did as I asked and turned herself to face me, her red rimmed eyes looking at me with all of the pain that she was feeling.

"May I?" I asked holding out a hand to her. She nodded and placed her smaller hand in mine. I glanced at her hand as if to check her pulse, but dropped it quickly, knowing everything that I needed to know. "Mrs. Jones. It appears that there has been a grievous error, but it is not on your behalf," I said, trying to prepare her for the news I was going to give her.

She glanced at me with her eyes wide, as she waited for my next words. "First I want you to answer a question for me, if you do not mind being honest. Is that possible?" I asked. She nodded once, but did so firmly. "Do you love your husband? And by love, I mean really love. I know that yours was an arranged marriage, and I know you were a good wife, but did you love him?" I blurted.

Charlotte ducked her head, nervously tucking strands of disheveled hair behind her ears. "There is no embarrassment to admit how you feel here, after all I am your doctor, and what you tell me does not leave this room," I prompted her.

Charlotte remained still for a moment before she finally shook her head no. "I just assumed that with time we would learn to love one another," she said softly. "I did what I had to for my family, and I..I failed them," she said with a sigh.

I smiled brightly at her, being careful not to show too many teeth. "What if I were to tell you that there is no reason that you cannot have a child of your own?" I asked simply. Charlotte's eyes widened. "But ..I can't!" she said in a shocked voice. "Yes, you can," I told her. "You husband is the one who cannot father a child, but you…there is no reason for you not to go on with your life and to have gaggles of beautiful babies with a husband you do love," I finished explaining.

Charlotte's eyes watched me like a hawk, it was as if she were trying to see if I was jesting with her. "But how do you. What did you..?" She tried to ask, faltering as she tried to understand how I knew this information.

"I ran a test that no doctors in this country have heard of Mrs. Jones. But the results are guaranteed," I replied. "Mr. Jones had no way of knowing, and he is currently in denial about the whole situation," I finished giving a plausible reason why Mr. Jones would not wish to talk about such a topic, not that he struck me as the type of man who would converse with any woman unless it was for a reason he deemed fit.

"Has he found a..a.. new wife?" Charlotte asked in a hushed voice. This was one answer that she needed to know, but I was worried about how she might react to the answer. "Do you hope he has?" I asked earnestly. And it was a long moment before she nodded her head yes.

She let out a huge sigh….and then to my surprise she giggled slightly and followed that with a burst of laughter. "All this time…"she said with a gasp. Suddenly she sat bolt upright on her bed. "I am the shame of my whole family, so nothing matters anymore! There is no longer anyone to please! I can marry whoever I wish, I can wait for a man who will treat me with gentleness, and who will care about what I do with my day….I can have children…..you're sure, please tell me you're sure, doctor. My heart couldn't take it if you were wrong."

I smiled at her, "The only way you wouldn't , my dear, would be if you were to marry another man who wasn't able to father his own children." Charlotte beamed at me, her features radiant with her happiness. She jumped up, and much to my delight, she hugged me around the neck. I could not help but smile at her joy. She swirled around and stopped short when she found herself face to face with Lucas, who stood just inside her room.

Lucas was watching her with a smile, his eyes covetous, and wanting. She stood in front of him flushing furiously as she realized that he had heard every word from her lips. She looked at the floor, and he stepped forward touching her gently on the curve of her shoulder. He was being a gentleman in every respect.

"Charlotte…?" He said tentatively. "I am very happy for you," he said earnestly as she looked up at him slightly. She flushed once more before replying a whispered thank you to Lucas. Charlotte turned back to me hesitantly her fingers playing awkwardly with the seam of her worn dress. 'Dr. Harper?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" I responded. "How much longer will I have to stay? I don't think I am going to be feeling sad any longer," she said with a soft smile etched into her features. I was sure that she would be the happiest patient in the ward now, and I was sure that Lucas's undivided attentions would only bring her further happiness. "Not much longer, my dear. Let me see what I can do."

***Important note!**

**If you are enjoying this story, please recommend it to your friends and fellow readers. We had hoped for a better reader response.**

**So help make us happy and hit that button!***

**Totteacher &HeartOfDarkess**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had never felt happier. I had finally found my place in the world. Everything from Alice's botched treatment thanks to my quick thinking and fast hands, to her spoken words, not to mention Charlotte's newfound independence, has made this weary vampire feel useful once again. I was elated at the fact that I had improved their chances of a normal life and I would not give up until I could complete my mission for all concerned.

"Don't take too long, Lucas," I urged. "Supper will be served soon and you have your other duties to attend to," I added. He smiled at me in return and nodded his head in acknowledgement, no doubt still reeling from the light that had been shed in regards to Charlotte's condition.

After bidding them farewell I turned and left the two of them, their laughter echoing down the halls as they spoke. Lucas had never seemed more positive, and that was saying something, the normally upbeat young man seemed positively giddy at the moment. Charlotte was just as elated, and though I knew there would be hurdles to overcome, I was determined to assist these two wonderful people as much as I could.

I decided that I would wait until Dr Grayson returned from his leave of absence to discuss Charlotte's case, and the cases of those others which I felt should be considered for release, or at the very least their treatments reviewed. As I considered my options, I hoped that Dr Grayson would return prior to the equipment being repaired.

As I sat in my office and retrieved Charlotte's file to make some notations, I heard the familiar trolley, its wheel still unoiled, echoing down the hallway. Before I could retreat, Gretchen knocked on my door; her eyes alight as I glanced her way through the window. I sighed under my breath and silently beckoned her to enter with a wave of my hand.

"Dr Harper," Gretchen said as she wheeled the trolley towards me, which contained a lone plate on it. "I have your supper for you," she continued, picking up the plate in her hand, her fowl breath hitting me once again as she smiled and walked to my side of the desk. I wondered if there was any way I could suggest she visit a dentist without it seeming rude. "And I would appreciate you trying some of my food," she insisted, placing the coagulated meat and vegetable concoction on my desk. "I've been experimenting with some herbs, just to give a little variety to the meals," she added giggling. "And I would very much appreciate your opinion," she said, folding her arms stubbornly, waiting for me to taste the food, for want of a better word.

If I wasn't so well mannered, and a vampire, I'd be blushing at this very moment, her obvious refusal to leave without witnessing me tasting her revolting creation leaving me no choice. I moved awkwardly in my seat, uncomfortable at this affronting woman, trying with all my might to keep an even expression. I eventually realised that I would offend her, which in turn could set back any progress I had made finding out vital information.

"Of course, Gretchen," I said as I picked up the spoon that was swimming in the so-called food. Trying with every ounce of will I had to keep my hand steady, I scooped up a piece of food in the spoon and placed in it my mouth, swallowing it immediately, whilst still pretending to chew. "My compliments to the chef," I said, the whole while trying to stop the food from returning into my mouth. "Is that fresh oregano I taste?" I added the heavy handed use of it obvious as the smell of the food surrounded me.

"Why yes it is!" she replied happily. "You certainly know your herbs, Dr. Harper," she added, still waiting for me to continue to eat. Obviously she was not going to depart until I had consumed the entire meal. I would need to dispose of it quickly after she left. I swallowed the rest of the food without speaking, my wish of her to leave as quickly as possible probably obvious, but I could have cared less. Each mouthful I took became more difficult, and the pressure in my stomach increased as I swallowed, my gag reflex threatening to regurgitate its contents.

I retrieved my handkerchief from my pocket and used it to wipe my mouth as I said, "Thank you, Nurse Beauregard. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do." I stood and struggled to keep human pace as I headed for the door. I needed to be rid of Gretchen and her wretched food immediately, before she got to see it returned to her with interest.

"Oh, of course. Yes well I do need to collect the dirty dishes," she muttered to herself, her face expressing disappointment at the realisation of my obvious rush to be rid of her.

I opened the door and said charmingly, "After you, Nurse Beauregard," bowing my head as I spoke.

"Why thank you very much Dr. Harper," she replied, seemingly placated by my chivalry. "You have a good evening," she added, smiling at me as she passed.

I followed her past the patients' quarters, but needed to be alone to do what I was to do next. "You're not visiting the patients?" she asked as she hesitated at the first door.

"I think I will get some fresh air before I make my rounds," I said. "It will give you the opportunity to clear the supper dishes, which I am sure will be empty," I added complimentarily, rushing towards the doorway that led to Lucas' post.

"Of course, Doctor," she replied, her face confused but lightened by my last compliment.

I hastily opened the door and nearly blurred by Lucas who sat watching me, his mouth gaping as I passed. "Are you alright Doctor?" I heard him say, his words an echo by the time they reached my ears.

I held my hand to my mouth and approached the doorway to the reception area, which was absent of an attendant. I was thankful in that moment that there was no security to speak of in this place as I blurred past the reception desk towards my destination.

I closed the large door behind me, the fresh air hitting me like a welcoming beacon. My eyes darted around the perimeter of the institute. Noting that people were out and about, I headed to the wall that abutted the building, which was partially obscured by some overgrown rose bushes. I watched for a moment and when I was able, I deftly jumped over the tall sandstone wall, landing on the grass on the other side with a soft thud. I was finally alone.

I raced toward the nearest thicket and knelt, purging the contents of my stomach and lurching as each morsel left my body. Relief washed through me as I began to return to normal, and as I stood to my feet and turned around, a loud shriek grabbed my attention.

My eyes darted through the darkness to the window where the sound came from. There stood Eloise Bradshaw, standing at the window, naked as the day she was born, staring out into the night and screaming, "Come back lover!"

My eyes and body followed her gaze, but I could not see a thing as I walked briskly to the southern perimeter of the institute's grounds, the walls of which abutted a thick forest. Though security was lax here, I concluded that the sandstone walls, that were at least twenty feet high, could not be scaled by any human, and the trees that lined the perimeter from the outside were too far away to assist any normal intruder. As I pondered this, I realised that Eloise may also be suffering delusions, and would make a point of visiting her to ask her about this event. Then, it happened.

The breeze picked up and rustled through the bracken, and an unmistakable scent hit my nostrils from the south. An immediate growl rumbled through my chest and reverberated until it found voice, thundering past my lips and echoing into the night. Vampire!

This was no place to find such a scent, and the sweet tang of the odour told me two things; first, this was a male vampire, and second, this was a human feeder. Those who fed on humans had a much sweeter smell that contrasted to the sweet, and yet musky scent of those of us who lived off a more humane diet.

Why was there a vampire here? What possible lure would there be to a building full of mentally unwell humans, with, for the most part, poor hygiene? The odour was what drew us in, and yet, it was the instinct of the hunt that brought out our true inner monster. Was this a newborn? That would explain the draw to such a place, easy prey for a frenzy...and yet I couldn't imagine that any newborn would have left Ms. Eloise standing there unscathed.

I glanced up at Eloise's window. She still stood there looking forlornly out at the grounds, glancing out from under her hand with her eyes squinting to help her see more clearly. The first thing about this picture that struck me as odd was the fact that the iron bars of Eloise's window were gone.

Asylums always kept their windows barred, or bolted shut if bars were not in place. It was for the safety of the patients, many of whom were despondent or suicidal, willing to take their own lives to relieve themselves of their misery.

The first thing I would have to do would be to get immediately to Eloise's room to see what had happened, and to see what details my vampire senses would give me.

I made my way carefully along, my mind far more focused on the current situation then the foul taste that still remained on my pallet. As the enticingly rich, sweet odour of vampire became more prevalent, venom swelled in my mouth, as if preparing me for a possible battle.

I was thankful for the fact that it cleared my senses, removing every last trace of Gretchen's slop from my mouth. I lifted my lips, letting the scent flood my mouth and draw me forward. As I neared the base of the wall, I could see the light tread where the vampire hand landed as he made his swift departure. This would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, even an experienced human tracker, but my eyes allowed me to differentiate the most subtle changes in the blades of grass from the brief contact.

I could see that he had made his way away from the building, as opposed to around its perimeter. That fact made me relax somewhat. I looked around noticing a break in the bushes about 300 yards away, and made my way over, careful to keep a slow pace in case any eyes were monitoring my progress.

As I neared, I immediately recognized that this damage was not from the vampire's departure, but from him having thrown the bars from Eloise's window into the overgrowth. Seeing the twisted metal drew a gasp from my throat. Not only was there a vampire, but he had risked discovery by using his brute strength where he might have been seen by humans. The Volturi had destroyed many for such incidents that had been witnessed by humans.

Human minds struggled to understand such powers, and left to their own devices, they often created fanatical stories to explain what they had witnessed. The Greek and Roman era, with its multiple gods and goddesses was one such occasion. The number of vampires in those countries had increased, and from what I had been told, they had become drunk off of their own power, flaunting it to humans everywhere. They had fun being worshipped by the humans, and many started keeping pets. That was when the Vampire leaders of the time had gone forth and destroyed them, though history continued on to revere their powerful deities.

Vampire leadership had changed hands many times since then, and even once in history many years before I was created. The current rulers, the Volturi, were heavy handed, and rigid as far as the rules were concerned. I wondered if this vampire knew about the rules of our kind. If I saw him I would have to make sure he was educated in such matters.

I returned to the building, carefully watching as I went. Seeing no further signs of the intruder, I entered the building, taking on the slower gait that usually would be used of a man of my apparent age. To those around me I was a man in my fifties, with blonde hair, I had aged well before my change, greying only at the temples.

When I was changed I had forever frozen in time at the age of 59, though I seemed younger due to my smooth, unflawed skin. I still was careful to portray myself to be the age that most humans perceived me to be, and with that came the infirmities of such age; a slower gait, inability to lift much weight, and the usual tiredness and sore joints.

I suffered none of these ailments. I was fit, from having always been on the move as a country doctor. I could lift hundreds time the weight that any human could. I was fast, strong and adept at what I was, though I used it in a far different way than most.

When I had first been changed I had been living down south. We were in the middle of a civil war, and fighting seemed to be everywhere. I had been travelling on the outskirts of town, visiting the sick, and aiding solider troops whenever possible. My Hannah would have been terrified to see me risking myself so, but since she had died, I had thrown myself into my work, not caring if I was placing myself in danger, only caring that I could aide as many people as I could before I got to join her in the afterlife.

Darkness had fallen, and I was travelling by horseback from tending to a young man who had been cut by a scythe. I had been sure that the man had injured himself on purpose, trying to avoid going to battle, but he had made a mess of himself, and ended up losing three fingers. I hoped he thought his sacrifice was worth it. I was returning home when I came upon a scene of horror. Men lay everywhere in a field, just off of the beaten pathway. My doctor instincts kicked in, and I had turned my horse towards the grotesque scene, easing it gently forward. The animal had started, numerous times, its withers becoming lathered as I fought it for control as it tried to flee. Blasted animals and their fear.

I finally gave up trying and tied it to a tree a ways off from the drama, and grabbing my bag, I made my way on foot. Before me lay body after body, the smell of blood was heavy in the air, as I looked over the area with shock and revulsion, I was sickened with the senseless loss. So many men, barely men, boys in truth. Fathers, sons, brothers, husbands....it was a loss of extreme proportions.

I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat, forcing myself into action. I was a doctor, and if there was a single soul to be saved I would do it. I moved from body to body, feeling for a pulse here, listening for breathing there. I touched each one to verify what I already surmised, I was losing hope, but when I neared the end of the deplorable mess, I found a man laying broken in a pool of his own blood, his eyes showing his intense pain.

How dare these soldiers take their lives for granted? How many wives would wait for their spouses to come home? How many little ones would never again feel their fathers' arms holding them safe and sound? How many mothers would never welcome home their sons again? It was all so pointless when faced with such awfulness.

I set to work trying to stitch up the man's numerous wounds. He had been lanced over and over, with a bayonet, and he had been shot, leaving small pieces of shrapnel imbedded in his skin. He had bled so much that I could hardly see through the blood, but I refused to give up until there was no hope.

I sensed a movement nearby, and glanced up wondering if I had somehow missed another possible survivor, and was shocked to find a man standing beside me, watching my patient intently. It was hard to get a good look at him because I needed to focus to work, but it was obvious that he did not need any physical help at the moment.

I turned back to my work, pulling each stitch carefully, closing the muscles and skin. I hadn't even tied off the knot when I found myself thrown backwards. I looked up and saw the man who had just been behind me holding my patient aloft, in a tight embrace.

I tried to grasp the situation, was this man his family? Perhaps he was overwhelmed with grief, and he didn't realize I was trying to save him. I rose to my feet, stiffly, feeling the hours I had spent in the saddle, as well as a pain from my side that I knew was a broken rib without even having to look.

I approached the man carefully, speaking in soft tones. "Let me help him. I might be able to save his life...." I stated softly. The man turned to me so quickly that I didn't even see him move. He was just suddenly facing me, glaring at me with dark eyes, eyes that seemed almost red in the light of the moon. A second glance showed that he was not embracing a fallen comrade, but holding his neck to his mouth where he had bitten down and was currently pulling his mouth away to reveal glistening teeth covered in the man's blood.

"Too late!" the man hissed at me. I watched frozen as he dropped the man's corpse to the ground. He sank into a crouch in front of me and growled deeply. I tried to take a step back, and I heard my horse neigh in terror somewhere behind me. "Too late for you as well," he snarled. And then he leapt at me.

I felt the weight of him as he hit me. It was like being run over by a whole herd of horses at once. I was knocked backwards, landing among some of the many corpses that littered the ground. The man-like creature pounced on me with the grace of a cat, seizing my arms and pulling me to those teeth, those teeth that dripped with a viscous liquid that shimmered in the pale moonlight.

He wrenched me forward, pulling me closer as he buried his face into my neck, and he sank those teeth into my throat, slicing through my skin as if it were nothing. I had never felt such pain. It ripped through my body as he tore away at my throat, doing the unfathomable......drinking my blood.

I felt blinding pain, and saw spots behind my eyelids as I started to lose consciousness. I felt a growing numbness in my arms. I felt the creature stiffen against me, and he suddenly drew his mouth away as he growled, leaving only a burning behind. I heard a loud commanding voice floating among the darkness. "Cyril, drop that body, now! Maria has given us orders. We are to move out immediately!"

The creature held onto me a moment more before releasing my body. I was still lost in blackness, but I felt the impact with the ground as it struck my head. I was continuing to drift, and the blackness was winning. The last thing I remembered was hearing the two voices speaking once more. "Cyril! I said now!" the voice said with authority. "Yes sir, Jasper," came the controlled response by my side as the blackness finally won.

I remembered screaming in pain as I lay among the festering dead, unable to move, the fear of what I had become and the sheer agony of my transformation keeping me prisoner. I recalled the horror of the seemingly endless days and nights and the accompanying burning, as if my very soul were aflame. I remembered distant voices, horses whinnying and carriages passing as I somehow managed to lay there undiscovered, uncertain of the differentiation between friend and foe. I remembered gunfire and many more falling around me as I writhed in pain and eventually woke, unbeknownst to me, as a newborn vampire. No better than the monster who had changed me, a voracious, feral animal of the very worst kind, hungry for the blood of my fellow man.

That first year of my existence was nothing but a blur of feeding off the wounded and the sick, for though I was a newborn, I had mustered the will to feed selectively from those humans who were already left for dead. I travelled as a nomad, the war around me feeding my hunger, until just one year later I finally arrived at a time when all of my human memories, and therefore my calling, became crystal clear.

I had stumbled across a young girl who had twisted her ankle, and she was with a few other children who were crying about the lashings they were sure to get for being late arriving home. The young girls shoulders shook with her heart wrenching sobs, and something in me stirred. I had fed recently, so her blood, though sweet, did not call to me to the point of discomfort. I somehow knew just how to wrap her small ankle to allow her to bear weight on it. My approach happened before I could stop myself, and though the children were startled, they were not afraid. I spoke little, holding my breath as I tended to her injury, the whole while memory after memory seemed to surge to the surface, searing itself into my new mind. The child wiped away her tears with her small, grubby hands, and as she stood up she hugged me, thanking me for my help.

It was with that small gesture that my humanity flooded back in a torrent of shame for the lives I had ended. I realised what I had left behind in my human life, the fragmented memories along with the writings in my journals that I found when searching for more clues to my human past, brought me to this realisation. With this knowledge, and with the tempering of my newborn ways, my desire for human blood was then overtaken by the desire to conserve human life, my deeply buried human nature finally victorious over my instincts.

I reached up and felt my neck, tracing my fingers along the crescent-shaped scar that had forever changed my fate. A brief tinge of sadness overcame me as I recalled the events surrounding my change, and my frustration of my life being taken away by something that was out of the normal realms of reality. Though my eyes remained dry, I wept inside just the same, mourning for every poor soul that I had taken. I had paid the ultimate penance, for I would never be able to meet my Hannah and my Mary at the gates of heaven. I was now cursed, never to reach my utopia, a walking abomination that would wander this earth, eternally alone. I could not stand to see another human die in this most unnatural and heinous way, or even worse, suffer the same fate as I. This predator would NOT win. Not while I existed. Not if I could help it.

After snapping back to the current situation I thoroughly investigated the grounds of the institute, I concluded that this loathsome vampire had vanished, but thought better of attempting to track him. Tracking was far from my strong point and I feared that if I sought to find this monster presently, it may be a ploy for him to access the helpless residents of this place. I hoped against all hope that he found whatever he was looking for, only to be disappointed, and would therefore not return. I also hoped that my scent would quell any further attempt by him to breach the walls of this place. Hope, however slim, was all I had to hold on to. All else failing, I would fight with every ounce of strength that I had to save these poor souls.

I made haste back from whence I came, and found Lucas still at his post.

"Dr Harper, are you alright?"Lucas asked as he stood and searched my face. His look of horror, I ascertained, was probably a reflection of the pain and shock that I felt with this latest development, and my wayward recollections.

"Not to worry Lucas," I assured, trying my best to smile, "I had a reaction to some food, but there's no need to divulge that to Gretchen," I added as my brow rose at Lucas to make my point.

"Of course, I know how you feel Doctor," he replied, smirking. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Much, thank you Lucas. Now if you will excuse me, I have a great deal to do," I said curtly, rushing my way through the door as I spoke.

Finally alone, I ran as fast as I could, and within seconds was at Eloise's door. I braced myself and knocked. "May I come in Eloise?" I said, my voice shaking nervously as I peered through the window, the unexpected vision before me causing me to gasp.

"Oh, yes, Doctor come in!" she replied excitedly. I entered and was taken by surprise as I saw her fully clothed, with a broad smile on her face. "Did you see him? Did you see my James?" she queried. "Isn't he handsome!" she added as she started to mutter under her breath. "I will have to write to the others. I must only see James now. He's wonderful...so very wonderful! He can climb up to my window! None of my other visitors can do that!"

"James?" I asked as I walked towards her. "You spoke to this James? What exactly did he say, may I ask?"

Eloise giggled and said coyly, "Oh, he said he was looking for someone. Someone who smelt like the roses in the garden. I told him I was his rose. I told him I would save myself just for him," she rambled. "But then he ran away!!" she cried. "He saw something and ran away!"

I gasped, recalling in an instant whose scent was that of a rose, and immediately said, "Thank you Eloise. I will be right back."

I slammed her door behind me and spirited toward Alice's room, listening quietly for any signs of life, or of something more sinister. Two heartbeats immediately caught my attention, the tempo of one at a slightly elevated rate. Before I could unlock the door, it swung open and out stepped Nurse Beauregard, smiling as she stood before me. "Nurse," I said, nodding at her in acknowledgement as I passed her and entered the room, my relief immediate as I saw Alice sitting on the end of her bed, her hair wet.

"Thank you Gretchen," Alice called after her.

"Yes, well," Gretchen huffed in reply as she looked at me. "Miss Brandon requested a bath and since she had eaten two bowls of supper, I decided to reward her," she said, uncharacteristically kindly as she stood at the door.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you assistance, Nurse Beauregard," I said sincerely, relieved that Alice was out of her room at the right time. "I am sure that Alice appreciates it very much as well," I added.

"Oh yes I do very much," Alice answered, smiling at us both as she took a brush to her raven locks, running it through her hair as she spoke. "I had a most wonderful bath. I feel much better now," she added.

"My pleasure, Doctor Harper. This young lady certainly has a hearty appetite!" she added as she smiled at us both in return.

"I am sure it is everything to do with your wonderful cooking," I replied. "Alice already looks so much better because of it," I added, noting that in fact, Alice did look much better.

Gretchen blushed awkwardly, seemingly unused to compliments of this magnitude. "Yes. Well. I best get started on tomorrow's supper. I'm trying another new recipe," she muttered as she abruptly left the room, closing the door behind her.

I walked towards the window, trying to appear at ease as I stared out into the darkness, my eyes scanning the perimeter of the grounds as I spoke. "Alice, there was a disturbance at a patient's window earlier. Did you see or hear anything prior to taking your bath?" I asked, on constant alert as I watched for any movement.

She did not answer. I immediately turned to look at Alice, closing the distance between us, her expression unfathomable as I gazed at her. "It's vitally important that you tell me anything you can Alice," I pressed as I studied her expression, trying in vain to read her mind as I sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"I heard some talking, but that came after I left my room," she replied, placing the brush on the bed as she spoke, her face full of worry. She retreated to the back of her bed, leaning against the wall, taking up her usual position. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she stared vacantly towards the window. I rose, following her gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sensing no immediate danger, I finally sat back down on the bed and watched her strange behaviour with intent.

"Alice?" I asked. She was still unresponsive. "Alice can you hear me?" I added, stopping short of shrieking at the poor girl, touching her arm as I spoke.

"William!" she shrieked. "The blood!" Her heart began to thud and she looked at me, her trance suddenly replaced by a look of sheer terror. Giving me no time to react, she threw her arms around my neck, her body shaking in fear as she sat in a ball in my lap.

My body stiffened initially, but the desire to comfort and protect this poor girl soon won out as my arms surrounded her, and I whispered in her ear, "Shhh Alice, everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. Do not fear, child." With that, her body shuddered and she began to sob uncontrollably, her tears soaking through my shirt as she dug her face into my chest.

We sat in silence, holding the same position for what seemed to be several moments. I held her, her body never moving from my arms as I finally said, breaking the silence, "Alice, what just happened?"

She turned up her face to meet my gaze and whispered in hesitation, "I saw...they said...."

"What did you see?" I asked gently.

"I just wish I could get the voices out of my head," she replied finally.

"Voices?" I questioned.

"Yes. The voices that let me hear things that others can't," she replied, her voice shaking with every word. "Now you think I'm mad as well, don't you William," she stated as she stared at my face, seemingly searching for a look of disapproval.

"Of course I do not think that you are mad," I replied immediately, holding her tighter to accentuate my point. "Tell me about the voices," I asked curiously.

She shook her head violently, refusing to elaborate, finally saying, "I don't want you to hate me as well. My parents did not want me because of this. Because I warned them of what the voices said. Of what was to come."

"You can see what is going to happen?" I asked, my voice even as I spoke.

"Yes. The voices tell me. I hear what is to come, and sometimes I see pictures in my mind as well, but mostly the voices come to me in the darkness." Then, she started to sob. "William, all I could see was blood. The voices said that I was going to die!"

The poor girl shook in my arms as she voiced what she had heard. I knew from the touches that had passed between us that this young woman did not suffer from any sort of ailment, and the only thing I could ascertain was that she had some sort of gift. I had heard of vampires who had amazing powers, aside from the everyday gifts of speed, and strength.

It supposedly happened when a human was turned who had shown some sort of latent powers in their mortal life. I knew this to be true myself as when I had been human, all I had needed to do was examine a patient, and somehow I always knew what their ailment was. Now as a vampire, I was able to diagnose with a single touch, skin to skin.

Perhaps Alice was the same, and she could hear things that should have been out of her range of hearing. How horrible that her parents should disown her based on such an uncontrollable thing.

I rubbed her back soothingly, gently easing her off of my lap, worried that her close proximity might draw her attention to my cold skin. She continued to sob even after her tears had finally ceased falling. What should I do, should I warn her?

I was at a loss, never having been in such a situation before. I decided the less she knew the better it would be on her fragile psyche. "Dearest Alice," I said softly. "Those voices are meant as a warning, they want you to be safe, and the best way for you to do that is to be vigilant. For now you need to work at making yourself healthy and strong. No more hurting yourself." I murmured gesturing to some of the marks on her arm that had only just begun to heal.

Alice jerked her head up, her eyes gazing at me intently as she moved her hands up to cover her injuries. I took this movement as an acknowledgement of her guilt, before softly adding, "Though I know that only a few of these marks were from your own hands...."

Alice's eyes tightened in grief, and I raised a finger to my lips. "No need to explain child, we can only fix what we can control." I said sympathetically as her gaze softened. She turned her eyes downward and nodded mutely, her damp hair sliding across her slight shoulders with the small movement.

I took a moment to study her. She did look greatly improved, and as much as I didn't care to think of Nurse Gretchen's food as having any positive qualities what-so-ever, it had improved the pallor of young Alice's skin. The dark shadows under her eyes were less pronounced now, and the glow to her skin was more rosy, and less sickly than it had been.

I helped Alice settle into her bed, drawing the blankets over her form to put a barrier between her and my skin. The child still sobbed soundlessly, so I rubbed her back soothingly as a parent would with a distressed child, and her sobs slowly receded.

This poor child needed her parents, and they had left her here, in a cold heartless institute that would see her only as a number, rather than the person she truly was. I continued thinking as I monitored young Alice, her breaths slowly became deeper and her shaking gave way to sighs as she drifted into exhaustion and slipped into sleep.

When she had finally settled, I turned my focus to what she had told me. She heard voices telling her she was going to die. The vampire who had come had told Eloise that he was looking for a rose... I feared that Alice's voices might be right, and that they sensed this vampire was searching for her.

I knew that if I stole away with the child and ran, that he would be able to track us, and I was not sure if I would be able to defeat him in hand to hand combat. If we stayed, then perhaps the vampire would become aware of my presence and then leave realizing there was already a vampire nearby. I could only hope that by staying close to Alice that I might ward off any possible attack from this intruder.

I could make sure never to leave the grounds unless she was with a few other people, a single vampire, though able to slay many at a time, would be unlikely to approach when he might blow the cover of all our kind.

I stayed in young Alice's room, pacing from the door to the window as I looked out over then night, but after an hour without a sound, I knew that I stood a risk of drawing attention to my un-doctor-like behaviour.

I knew that I would be able to hear Alice from any of the surrounding rooms, so I moved to visit those patients in the nearby room, as I would have been expected to. I saw Lucas briefly, and used my key to let him into Charlotte's room. His hands were heavily loaded with books in on hand, and a handful of wildflowers in the other.

I was happy that the two humans had found a refuge with one another. I left her door open, explaining to Lucas loudly that I was thankful her had gotten the books I had requested for Mrs. Jones, just in case anyone may be listening to closely. To which he smiled and quietly responded, "I think you mean Miss Gilespie. Charlotte had chosen to go back to her maiden name, but I hope that she might eventually be willing to change it to Smith." He had said with a blush. I grinned at him widely, almost too widely, before pretending to cough and wheeze in order to cover up the odd expression he may have witnessed on my face.

Lucas had looked at me strangely before transferring the objects to his other hand in order to thump me on the back to help clear up whatever was causing me to cough so intensely. I cleared my throat a few times before allowing it to seem that I had recovered from my fit. "Are you alright Dr. Harper?" Lucas had asked with concern as he watched me.

"Of course, my dear boy," I responded. "Now why don't you take those items into the Lady of this room. I am sure she would enjoy them," I said, glancing at the flowers he still clutched in his hand. "Yes, Sir!" Lucas said with enthusiasm.

I moved on listening for the sounds around me as I visited a few of the patients. I heard the sound of Alice breathing smoothly in her slumber. I could hear Charlotte's happiness at receiving the flowers Lucas had picked for her, and I could hear the wind rushing about outside. I stopped in to visit a woman named Gertrude who roomed next to Alice. She was silent as I chatted with her, and held out a book for me to read when I had stopped talking. I read her a few passages while she lay back on her bed listening intently. When I handed the book back to her she said a soft, "Thank you." I promised to read another time.

I was about to head to the next patient's room when a sudden unfamiliar sound reached my ears. The soft sound of stone scraping against stone, and it emanated from Alice's room. I turned and sped to her room, not bothering to unlock the door in my haste, but to snap the lock through the door frame as I entered.

Her room was dark, and as quiet as when I had left it earlier. Alice lay in her bed, her breathing as deep and regular as before. I moved silently to her window, looking out into the night, seeing nothing, but my nose twitched as the unmistakable scent of vampire surrounded me. He had been here, right on the other side of the glass that was her only portal to the outside.

I sighed heavily, worried at the prospects that might come next. I heard Alice move on her bed, shifting her position, when suddenly her clear voice rang out across the dark. "He was here, wasn't he? The man who is going to kill me was here....."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Please don't forget to tell your friends about it if you like it!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

Chapter 6

I could not believe that things had come to this. In this darkest of places, where any human would rather die than continue to exist, the evil that had breached this institute had turned it into hell itself, with nothing but the cruel ring of death emanating from every nook, cranny and crevice of this decrepit place. Everything had been altered to such a state that I did not know where to turn or what to do, my work here suddenly becoming null and void as the grim reality haunted these poor souls, in the form of a vampire named James. A vampire who not only chose to feed from humans, but who also chose to quench his thirst from the most frail and defenceless among them. I hated this James with all of my being, my thoughts becoming intermingled with my emotions, drawing forth the monster that I had spent decades burying deep within me.

I knew that I had to think rationally, however rationality had flown out the window once I knew that this monster wanted to take away the one thing I had grown to care about. Mary Alice Brandon. I also knew that even if he took Alice, he would not be sympathetic enough to leave the others be. Everyone here was at risk, and I had no-one to blame but myself as I knew he would not stop until each and every witness of his indiscretion was gone. I wondered if my scent had drawn this James in, his curiosity getting the better of him. I wondered how long he had been searching for Alice and why, in particular, he sought her out. But most of all, I wondered what I was to do next. Firstly, I would endeavour to repair the broken lock on Alice's door. Not that it would make any difference. It was for the humans only, for their sense of security. I reached for the mechanism and straightened the bent metal within with my fingers, testing it with the key as I opened and shut the door a few times.

"Don't go, William!" exclaimed Alice, causing me to shut the door abruptly once again and turn my attentions towards this poor young girl.

As I walked towards Alice's side, nothing but darkness surrounding us, I said to her softly, "Never fear young Alice. I will not allow him to harm you. Now go back to sleep child."

"I can't sleep, William. I'm scared!" she hissed, the panic in her voice loud and clear as she curled up into her familiar position on the bed.

"Well then I will stay with you," I responded calmly, all the while trying to find a reason behind this James wanting her so. I searched my memories, trying to find an answer, a reason for this insanity. Then, an instinctual growl emanated from my chest as I recalled something from the distant annals of my mind that I had experienced a very long time ago. Though my memories of my vampire existence were as clear as the very sky on this night, this particular memory came from my early days as a newborn, the days that I had chosen to repress long ago to save my own sanity and give my existence a meaningful purpose.

During my aimless wanderings amongst the battles that surrounded me, I recalled finding a group of slaughtered innocent women and children within a small village, and among the corpses I heard three distant hearts that were weak, but nonetheless still beating. Two wounded women and one child had managed to drag themselves to a cellar hidden beneath their home, and I remembered seeing the blood smeared on the ground as the scent hit me, my senses startled into action. Without any ability to control myself, I was within the home, the call of the most delicious scent drawing me there as sure as a moth had no choice but to go directly to a flame. As I opened the door to where they cowered, I honed in on the one woman that had the scent that stood out from the others, it's nearly hypnotic aroma of honeysuckle sending me into a crazed frenzy. Instantaneously, I tore the others apart to get to her, leaving a trail of dismembered, dead bodies in my frenzied wake as I fed from her. She had long auburn hair and pale skin with blue eyes and the taste of her blood was unlike any other, its sweetness beyond compare. I shuddered and growled once again as I recalled my insatiable desire that had overwhelmed me on that darkest of days, the monster within awakened more than any other moment in time.

Her angelic but fearful face flooded my thoughts in the here and now and haunted me in this very room as I made my realisation. I had not drawn this James in. Alice's irresistible scent had called to him despite my presence! Even though I was a newborn at the time, I knew that James had no choice but to answer the call of the siren – the one thing that was irresistible to him – the ultimate weakness that no vampire in existence could resist giving in to. The thing he would fight to the death to have, having but no choice in the matter.

"You're scaring me William. Please stop growling," Alice whispered as she began rocking on the bed. I was distressing her, I realised, and needed to remain calm.

"I apologise Alice," I replied softly, suppressing my every instinct to wail at the full moon like a feral animal. "Now please, you must rest. You have not been well," I added, placing my arm on her shoulder soothingly. This served to stop her rocking, and, to my relief, her body began to relax under my touch.

I hoped that if I remained in this room, the vampire would not return to challenge me, however was being on constant watch a feasible solution? Not now that I knew why he was after her. I needed to make haste to have Alice relocated at the very least, but only once I knew that the others were safe. I did not wish to get into a situation where the other patients would be used as bargaining chips to trade one life for the lives of many others. I could not allow that scenario to come into play.

I watched and waited as Alice finally fell asleep, willing the morning light to grace the darkness. The sunlight, I hoped, would be her protector during the day. Her one and only sanctuary.

As the darkness gave way to the glory and innocence of the cloudless morning light, I had not left her side. I spent the entire night considering my options, and though I knew the peril that surrounded us, I needed to continue with my human facade, so as not to alarm those here. Those who had no choice but to remain here, open and vulnerable to the cruelty of the world. A world that they could only dream about in horrific nightmares.

As Alice continued to sleep, I made haste to the office of Dr. Grayson, as he was due to return to work this very morning. I recognised his familiar scent when I approached his majestic door, and rang the bell just as Dr. Halston approached, his fast paced footfalls giving away his demeanour.

"Oh, er, Dr Harper. I, ah, wanted to see Dr. Grayson as well before I left for home," he said awkwardly, a look of guilt across his face. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked in accusation, his face flushed.

"Oh, one of the patients was distressed last night and I visited with her and read to her until she fell asleep," I replied vaguely.

As the doctor opened his mouth to chastise me further for staying beyond my rostered hours, the door of Dr. Grayson's office opened. "Well, Doctors, it's a pleasure to see you both. Come in," he invited. Dr. Halston pushed past me, to my annoyance and vague amusement, and took the only other seat in the room. I stood at his side, hovering all too closely to him, my invasion of his personal space causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The old Doctor walked slowly to his seat and sat down, his slowness causing Dr. Halston to let out a gasp of frustration. "Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen?" Dr. Grayson asked as his eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the two men before him.

"Well," Dr. Halston interjected quickly, staring at me as he silently urged me to allow him to speak first, "I came to inform you about the Board's decision regarding Mary Alice Brandon's treatment," he answered. I knew in an instant that this man had lied to me, having neglected to consult with Dr. Grayson before treating Alice, even though he had told me otherwise. Instead of revealing his deceptive behaviour to Dr. Grayson, I decided to allow him to hang himself instead. I smiled as I waited silently for Dr. Halston to do just that.

"Ah, yes. The new patient. And what was their recommendation?" he asked, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his handkerchief which he had retrieved from his coat pocket.

"Electro shock therapy of course," he replied almost smugly, the glint in his eyes causing my body to tense in anger for a moment.

"Ah yes. The new therapy. I have been reading notes on its use and how to safely administer treatment, which I would like to share with you. So, Dr. Halston, when do you propose to commence this treatment?" he asked as he placed his glasses back on his face, the smear across it worsened by his attempted cleaning.

And then, as I expected, Dr. Halston exposed himself as the liar he was. "As soon as the faulty equipment is repaired. I have arranged for it to be sent away and......."

"Dr. Halston, how did you know that the equipment was faulty?" Dr. Grayson asked, his lips pursed as he spoke, looking directly at Dr. Halston.

Dr. Halston briefly turned toward me as if pleading for help, to which I replied with a silent shrug, and stammered, "Oh, well, I.......I of course sought to commence the recommended treatment as soon as the board approved. The patient's behaviour was out of control and....and....."

In a movement faster than I had ever seen him make, Dr. Grayson immediately stood to his feet, his anger apparent as he slammed his clenched fist on the desk. "Peter James Halston! This is NOT acceptable! You do not have free reign to do as you see fit as long as I am in charge!" he screamed as he chastised the doctor as if he were a small child.

The doctor cowered in his seat. My smile widened, and knowing that he was in deep trouble amused me and gave me a welcome distraction to today's traumatic events. This man was being handed a well-deserved dressing down by his frail, but authoritative superior and I could not be more pleased.

"I....I......the child attacked me!" Dr Halston explained lamely, attempting with futility to justify his unprofessional behaviour.

"Whether you were attacked or not is irrelevant! I have already asked you to wait for my approval before you administer any treatments. Your father would be ashamed! I worked at his side for many years and your unprofessional behaviour is most unbecoming!" Dr Grayson ranted. I had never seen him less frail, but then, he seemed strangely overcome as if he had one and only one last burst of life left in him and that he had used it up on this one tirade. His elevated heartbeat immediately grabbed my attention as the colour left his face. As I took a step forward instinctually, Dr. Grayson's pallid face suddenly contorted in pain as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. In an instant I was kneeling at his side, and touching his hand as I glanced toward the still-cowering doctor. He, of course, was more concerned with his own well-being.

"Dr. Grayson, can you hear me?" I asked in desperation as I placed my ear to his chest, knowing that its beat was arrhythmic without having to perform this action.

"My pills," he muttered, his voice barely audible as he reached into his pocket. I removed the lid and took two in my hand and assisted him to sit up so as to place them on his tongue. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, swallowing the pills as his breathing hastened.

"Let us get you to the infirmary," I whispered as I picked up Dr Grayson, sure on my feet as I indicated my glance toward the door and said, "Dr. Halston, would you be so kind?"

Flinching as he stood, Dr. Halston finally headed for the door and opened it, seemingly still shocked by the tongue-lashing he had just received. I walked briskly behind him with the Doctor in my arms and headed for the door to where Lucas sat.

"What?" Lucas shrieked, his eyes wide with alarm as I held the doctor in my arms.

"Take us to the infirmary and have Nurse Whitefield attend please Lucas," I said calmly. He nodded silently and showed us through the door to the small room behind where he sat which had but one bed, and a sparse supply of medical equipment. As Lucas disappeared to fetch the overly amorous Nurse, I lay the doctor on the bed, and, still touching him, listened for his heart to regain its rhythm, taking a stethoscope in my hands in the human way and pressing it against his chest.

"Relax, Dr. Grayson. The pills seem to be taking effect," I whispered as he nodded in silence. "Dr. Halston, would you be so kind as to fetch Dr. Grayson a glass of water?" I asked.

"Well, yes, of course," he answered, still in shock, my surprise of his contrition evident in my small gasp as he left the room.

Nurse Whitefield entered the room and Lucas followed quickly behind, their concerned eyes fixed firmly on the kindly Doctor who lay on the bed looking a shadow of his former self, I was certain. I needed to save this man's life, and realising my current situation, an idea to do just that very thing occurred to me.

Sensing an opportune moment to have the doctor safely away from this place, I turned towards Lucas and said, "Lucas, I am leaving the Doctor in your capable hands for a moment. Nurse Whitefield, might I have a word with you?" I asked as I walked through for the doorway and beckoned her to follow, closing the door behind me.

"Of course, Doctor," she replied, following directly behind me as we approached Lucas' desk.

"Please, sit down," I requested as Nurse Whitefield complied in silence. "I would appreciate it if you would contact the Doctor's family and inform them of his episode. I would also suggest that you have them come collect him and take him to his personal physician as a matter of urgency. I think that he needs rest, and you should suggest this to them as well," I said.

"Of course. I will make the arrangements," she replied as she reached for the drawer and opened it, retrieving a folder labelled 'staff emergency contacts'. I thanked her and returned to the infirmary, opening the door as I saw Lucas cover the good doctor with the woollen blanket that sat on the edge of the bed with care.

"Lucas, I will take things from here," I murmured as the Doctor lay there, his eyes closed for a moment as he rested. As Lucas headed for the doorway, I pulled him aside and added, "And whilst Nurse Whitefield is there, might I suggest that you take the opportunity to clarify the situation to her in regards to your intentions with Charlotte?"

Lucas nodded at my words, the very mention of Charlotte's name causing a smile to slip onto his lips. He turned for the door, and immediately followed the direction the nurse had taken. I turned back to where Dr. Grayson lay on the table. I could hear the fact that his heart had calmed into a more natural rhythm.

I moved closer to his head, and spoke to him in soothing tones. "Dr. Grayson.....Isaac? How are you feeling?" The doctor's eyelids fluttered a moment before opening groggily. He blinked a few times, focusing his eyes. "Wha...what happened?" he asked haltingly. I explained what had taken place, and the fact that he was now in recovery. I also explained that I wanted him to take a few days to rest, and that during that time he should visit his family physician.

The elderly man tried to push himself into a sitting position, and not wishing for him to strain himself, I moved to assist him. "Now, Dr. Harper," he started. "I know that I may have alarmed you, but I assure you I am fine," he said calmly. "Isaac, you are not fine. And your family will never forgive you if you do not take care of yourself and something happens. What is a few days? Hmm, just a few days to rest and recuperate, that is all I am asking," I argued.

Dr. Grayson glanced at me warily, seeming to realize that I would not back down, and that this suggestion was really more of an order that I was phrasing politely. He watched me speculatively, then sighed and nodded his agreement. I also realized that before Dr. Halston returned, I should take a moment to discuss Alice and Charlotte with the elderly doctor.

"Doctor..? I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time to discuss two patients?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if he would feel up to the conversation. He surprised me by nodding his head for me to continue. "Of course, Charles," he responded. "Well, firstly, I think young Alice needs to be moved to a safer location...for transporting reasons. As Dr. Halston had mentioned, she has had moments of great distress, and I think that making her routines closer to her room would make it easier on her," I said carefully.

I did not want the doctor to think too much about why I would move a patient, rather than move the treatment, but it didn't seem to matter as he nodded his head once again. "Of course, Charles. Whatever you think would make the transition easier on her. I appreciate you speaking to me before moving to action," he said, showing how truly annoyed he had been at Dr. Halston for his earlier actions.

"You had said two patients Doctor?" Dr. Grayson prompted me. I could hear the faint sound of Dr. Halston's familiar breathing and footsteps from a few halls away, so I rushed on wanting to finish this conversation before he became aware of the outcome. "Yes, sir. We have a patient named Charlotte Jones, do you recall her file?" I asked. "Of course, Dr. Halston took her in as a special case for a fellow doctor, though I must say whoever he was did a poor job on the girls file, many important details were missing," he said sadly, as if feeling for the girl. "Well, that is just it, sir," I continued. "It appears that the girl was misdiagnosed with melancholia by her former doctor. Dr. Halston had no way of knowing, and it seems we were misinformed of her condition.

Dr. Grayson looked at me his eyes wide in alarm. I heard his heart stutter once before it continued in a safe pattern. "I am happy to report that it is good news, sir," I said with a smile. Instantly Dr. Grayson's alarm faded and he watched me intently. "Please....continue," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

I did so at once. "It appears that she was diagnosed with melancholia when in fact she was suffering from misinformation. Her former doctor had told her that she was unstable and that she showed signs of ailments, but it was only based on testimony from her former husband. Upon thoroughly testing her, with repeated results, we came to realize the error. There is no reason to keep her here any longer. She should be released," I finished honestly.

Dr. Grayson looked at me, his brows crinkled in concentration. After a few moments of silence, in which I listened as Dr. Halston's footsteps became closer, the older man finally spoke up. "That poor woman.....how could someone do such an atrocious thing to someone without being sure to validate such claims?" he asked me. I raged internally knowing that money and selfish greed had been the true culprit, but I was afraid to put anymore strain on the ailing gentleman before me, and instead I shrugged my shoulders.

The senior doctor ran a hand through his hair in frustration, before he spoke up again. "Of course, she must be released immediately. I will sign the papers for her release before I go home to convalesce from today's episode. This must be corrected as quickly as possible." I listened to Dr. Halston's treads as the approached the door, and haltingly they entered as he opened the door.

Dr. Grayson turned to the younger doctor at once. "Dr. Halston," he started. "As much as I am aggrieved at your earlier mistake in judgement, I am very pleased that you have discovered the error of another." Dr. Halston looked confused, glancing between me and the frail doctor on the bed, unsure of what had transpired in his absence.

"Umm," he answered nervously, "What are you speaking of, Dr. Grayson?" Dr. Halston shifted from foot to foot, as he awaited the words of the man who was his overseer. "Dr. Harper just informed me that you and he have discovered that Mrs. Jones was diagnosed improperly. I am glad to have two men of such amazing skill as a part of my staff. I have told Dr. Harper that Mrs. Jones is to be released. I will sign the papers for her departure before I leave. She will be allowed to take what time she might need to situate herself into society again, and she is to have free access to the facilities and the grounds as she wishes, as treatment is no longer required in her case.

Dr. Halston's eyes widened as he listened to Dr. Grayson's words, and his eyes darted to me occasionally as he tried to digest them. Before he could formulate a response, Dr. Grayson spoke up once more. "I am glad that she will have a chance to try and start her life again. It is good that you realized the error, else the reputation of this establishment would have been sundered beyond repair if such an blunder had gone un recognized. You should be proud of your actions gentlemen," Dr. Grayson finished with a half smile.

Dr. Halston did not respond, his eyes flicking from one of us to the other as the glass of water in his hand threatened to spill. I was sure he was trying to see how he could work this situation to his advantage, and it only took him a moment to grasp a plan and speak up. "I am so glad that Dr. Harper concluded the same results that I had, it is a relief to my ears. I had wondered how such a kind woman had ended up in a place such as this, and I was merely waiting for a second opinion to approach you regarding the matter. It is a relief off of my mind to say the least," he concluded in a rush as he handed Dr. Grayson the water.

To a human I know he would have come across as compassionate and concerned, but I knew that he was a monster, far worse than the one I caged inside me, for his was of his own making. He was a monster of the worst sort, conniving and deceitful. I wouldn't put anything past a man like him to sell his soul if it gained him glory or wealth. It made me wonder why he had bothered to become a doctor to begin with, but that didn't matter any longer.

I cleared my throat and excused myself. I would find Lucas, after checking on Alice to see that she was safe, and I would have her set up in a new room. I was sure that the move would not deter him, but her scent being in numerous locations might confuse him. It was highly unlikely that this James character would venture out in full daylight, with the sun shining, I was sure that he would at least wait until night had fallen before attempting to reach Alice once more.

I made my way down the hall, listening to the sounds around me. It was just before noon time, and I had yet to be here during what appeared to be the busiest time of the day. There were more staff around who I had yet to meet, but I ignored them as they did their work, changing sheets and mopping floors with harsh disinfectants. I could smell the noxious aroma of lunch being made as I travelled down the corridors.

I didn't hear any sounds out of place as I paced quickly along. I could hear soft disjointed humming, and dull thumps of patients in their rooms. I could hear the elderly woman talking to an orderly asking if her beau had stopped by to see her yet, and the orderly telling her that he hadn't. I could hear a lively song coming from Charlotte's room. It was nice to hear some pleasant sounds in such a gloomy place, thought they seemed out of place.

I honed in on Alice's room, and pulled out my key as I listened intently, hearing a slight rubbing sound, but nothing to alarming, nothing that was until the fresh scent of blood hit my senses, blood that smelled of sweet fresh roses. I placed my key in the door and turned it, pulling to door open swiftly, wanting to assure myself that Alice was indeed safe. I glanced in the room, holding my breath part from the smell of blood, and part from fear. I was calmed as I saw her safe and sound standing in front of the wall.

I let out my breath carefully, not wanting to inhale the aroma of her blood, but knowing that I could control the monster inside me. The monster was not what concerned me. Her blood was not what concerned me. What concerned me was the picture she had drawn on the wall with her blood. The picture of a man with long hair tied back, and fierce red eyes that glowered out from his portrait. The eyes of a human predator.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as I blurred to her side, just as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into my arms. I gathered her up and ran to the door, taking in another breath and holding it as I made haste toward the exit. "Lucas!" I shouted as I arrived at the door, exhaling. "Open the door!" I added as I heard his chair slide out from under his desk and his feet rush him to the door.

"What's going on Dr. Harper?" he asked of me as he opened the door staring, aghast at the sight of me cradling an unconscious Alice in my arms, blood covering her exposed skin.

"Has Dr. Grayson left the infirmary?" I asked, ignoring his question as I rushed past him toward the infirmary door.

"Yes, I have just arrived back from accompanying Dr. Grayson out of the institute," he answered as he rushed ahead and opened the door for me.

I lay Alice on the bed and said, "Lucas, fetch some gauze, bandages and antiseptic from the cabinet over there please."

"How did she become injured?" he queried further in confusion, the blood dripping from young Alice's hands, her fingernails mutilated as he quickly retrieved the supplies and handed them to me one my one. I took her hands and carefully and meticulously cleaned and dressed her self-inflicted wounds, the smell of roses overwhelming me for a brief moment. My eyes darted towards the door and I hoped that James was far enough away not to have this smell within his range, for no sunlit day would ever stop him in this particular moment.

"Lucas, she had a fainting spell and injured herself as she fell," I said, lying. "At least, that will be the official story, if you don't mind," I added as I stared into his eyes, wordlessly conveying that this incident should remain between us. "I am going to arrange for Alice's relocation to another room. Would you be so kind as to discreetly clean up the mess in her existing quarters?" I asked, widening my eyes as I added, "We don't want to give our good Doctor another reason to defy Dr. Grayson's instructions, do we?" My eyes grazed concernedly over young Alice as she rested, trying to comprehend what her gift could have shown her to drive this poor girl to such extreme behaviour.

Lucas winked at me in response and said, "Of course, I will go immediately."

I noted the sallow look on Lucas' face. He had stayed through his shift and by the looks of it had not slept. "And after you do, Lucas, I suggest that you go home and get some rest. You want to look your best for Charlotte, don't you?"

And then Lucas' eyes lit up as he made a realisation. "Oh yes, that reminds me. Dr. Grayson left Charlotte's discharge papers with me to give to you for your signature. I was hoping that I could file them and that Charlotte could leave with me today as I wish for her to meet my family. I was also hoping that since I worked through to this morning that I could take the evening off. My family are visiting me this afternoon and I....I...."

"Go and get the papers," I interjected, smiling widely at Lucas. I was so pleased for him, and was more than happy to give him a well-deserved break to be with those that he loved. I was also gladdened to have a justifiable reason be rid of both Lucas and Charlotte from this now-dangerous place. He stole out of the room and returned with the papers in moments, pen in hand. "So Lucas," I said as I co-signed the discharge papers, "Are you going to be introducing Charlotte to your family this evening?"

He blushed, and reached within his pants pocket, retrieving a blue satin box. "Yes I am, and I hope I will be introducing her as my fiancée," he replied sheepishly, opening the box and showing it to me.

"Very good," I said approvingly nodding my head as I gazed at the delicate gold ring within the case that had a small diamond gracing the top of it.

Seemingly embarrassed by the modesty of the ring, Lucas abruptly closed the case and put it back in his pocket. "I just hope that she will not consider a lowly orderly to be beneath her. She does come from a wealthy family and I don't have much to offer her," he said, his head hanging low shamefully.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, forcing him to make eye contact with me, and said sternly, "Now you listen here young Lucas. You have more to offer Charlotte than her family or so called husband of hers could ever dream of. Don't you see that she loves you? That you are her saviour? That, no matter how much or how little you have, she only desires to be with you?" I suddenly became wistful as memories of my Hannah and the love that we shared rushed through my mind. Ah, to be human and in love! Then, I realised that there was something I could do for him. Having not much need for money but for the one room bedsit that cost next to nothing to rent, I had accumulated a considerable amount of savings over the years. "I would like you to accept this as an early wedding gift, Lucas," I whispered as I released my hand from his shoulder and reached into my breast pocket, retrieving a wad of cash which was held together by a silver money clip.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he stammered, "Dr. Harper....I.....I......can't....."

"You can and you will," I insisted, extending my hand out and offering the money to him. "Unless you want to offend me. You don't want to offend me do you Lucas?" I asked firmly.

"Of course not. It's just too much," he explained, his widened eyes fixated on my hand.

"Not to worry Lucas. I have enough money to survive in comfort, and it would do me proud to give you and Charlotte a start in your new life together," I said as I reached out and took his hand, placing the money in it. He flinched under my touch, but was so stunned that he shook his head and seemingly pushed the strange sensation of my cold hard skin out of his mind, my generosity doing its job to keep his mind in the moment. "I do remember what it is like to be young and in love," I added, smiling at him assuredly.

"Thank you," he gasped. "You have no idea what this means to me....to us," he added with sincerity as he placed the money in the same pocket as the satin box.

"You are most welcome, Lucas. Now. You have a job to do, so please get to it so that you can take Charlotte away from this place once and for all," I said as I handed the papers to him. "And I hope that you have let down Nurse Whitefield easily," I added as I smiled.

"Oh, yes I think that I have," he replied, unwilling to elaborate. "I will take Charlotte home to her parents first and inform them of my intentions this afternoon," he added. "I'd best be on my way and get these papers filed. Oh, and thank you again Dr. Harper." I nodded silently in acknowledgement as he hastily left the infirmary.

Before I could turn my attention away from the door and back to my patient, a question that I knew was to come fell from her lips. "What are you?" muttered Alice as her eyes fluttered open, her face pained, her statement nonetheless taking me aback.

"Rest now Alice," I replied calmly, ignoring her question as I sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright William, I won't tell. You're the only one who believes that I haven't gone mad. William, you're my only friend," she added, her tears filling her eyes as she spoke with a trembling voice.

I stared at her silently, trying to hypnotise her into submission, trying to somehow make her take back her words.

"I'm sorry I.....I....." she stammered, her tears now flowing vengefully.

"Not to worry child," I said soothingly as I waited for her to calm herself. She took a few deep breaths and tried to rise from the bed, wincing as her hands pained her until she sat upright.

"What have I done?" she asked of herself as she studied her bandaged hands.

"It seemed that you drew this man you had seen in your vision onto the wall....in your own blood, Alice. What would compel you to do such a thing?" I whispered, my brows furrowing with concern as I searched her innocent face for an answer.

"I needed to warn you....to....to......show you what he looked like. William, he is going to kill you too!" she said as she lurched forward and threw her arms around my shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I just want to take a moment to thank all of our readers. Each and every review means so much to both of us. Please check out HeartOfDarkess's stories, she is doing a continuation of midnight sun that is astounding! **

**This story is a collaboration between both of us, and I have enjoyed every minute of it. Please leave your comments about what you have read, or what you would like to see happen in the story.**

**Totteacher **

I shushed young Alice tenderly, trying to calm her as I carried her back to her room, urgently needing to make preparations for her relocation. The damage to her hands was more superficial than it had appeared, but the fact that she had done something so drastic had me concerned. The dressings removed, I noted that the tips of her fingers were cut, and her nails still caked with fresh blood. I glanced away, holding myself in control due to the nearness of her blood as I entered her room and placed her on her bed.

I listened intently outside for any sounds of this James character. His very presence put every life here in danger, and though she was trying to help, Alice may have made the whole situation far more precarious than it had already been. I heard the gentle thud of Lucas approaching, after having filed the papers, and he was rushing to do as I asked.

I took the clothes and fresh bandages Lucas offered, once again cleaning Alice's hands carefully to remove all traces of blood, as he scrubbed the evidence of her episode off of the wall. I finished with her hands quickly, ignoring the hushed cries that still came from her throat. I couldn't allow Lucas to hear anything we discussed, as his life was equally in danger now. I glanced at the wall, and even though I knew he had scrubbed it thoroughly, the image remained burned into my mind as clearly as if it had never been touched.

I noticed a subtle change in the light, and looked towards the window. The afternoon was waning, and I would not have much time to move Alice if I put it off any longer. I turned to Lucas and spoke hurriedly. "Thank you for your help, Lucas. I would be grateful if you would dispose of those cleaning rags on your way out. You need to go and to get your beloved Charlotte away from this place once and for all, and I mean that you should do it now, do you understand me?" I prompted him.

Lucas eyed me, his brow furrowing in concern. "Dr Harper, what's wrong? Shouldn't I…." he started to ask, but I interrupted. "Now, Lucas. Don't question me, please. You need to get her away from here. From the pain she has suffered. Go in there and tell her what you want for the two of you, ask her to start a new life with you, tell her you will take her anywhere she likes, just do it, and do it now!" I growled fiercely. "I will handle everything else…, just make her happy, and never….ever take her love for granted," I said more slowly.

Lucas studied me for a moment, and then I noticed the muscles in his jaw as they clenched, as if from determination. "Thank you, doctor," he said softly as he turned his back and made his way out of the room. My sharp ears didn't miss his final words, "For everything," as he made his way down the hall.

I lifted Alice's now silent form into my arms and gathered the bag full of personal items that Lucas had packed for her. I leaned down and whispered. "Alice, I am going to take you to a new room, a room where I think you might feel safer," I murmured only loud enough for her to hear. I felt Alice nod her head against my shoulder as I carried her from the room. I took her down the corridors, and listening carefully for any approaching staff, I maneuvered her to her new room without being seen.

I settled her down on her bed, and went to move when I felt her bandaged hands grip my shirt. "No, William," Alice gasped, "He's out there…he's waiting… and he is going to be so angry with you…" she told me as her sobs started anew. I tried to fathom her words. Somehow Alice knew that he was out there, and she seemed more concerned for me than she did for herself. How could I explain to this child that I was a vampire, and therefore, far more powerful than she understood?

I ran a hand over her brow, noting that she was sweating profusely. "Now….now, my Alice. You need to rest. This old man can take care of himself, don't you fret about that. I need you to rest and to grow strong, so you can get well. So you can get out of this dismal place," I said calmly, hoping that my cool fingers would provide her with some relief. The poor child was ill, and stressed to her limits.

Alice slowly turned to me, her eyes wide and fearful as she let her eyes travel over my features. "What are you, William?" she asked once more. "Your friend, Alice," I responded gently. Alice's eyes narrowed as she studied me. "But you are so much more than that," she said quietly. "You are trying to be my knight in shining armor, but his weapons will be more powerful than yours. I don't know what you are doing William, but you are making everything confusing. The voices say that you are changing what will happen. But I still see death coming……you need to save yourself," her voice dropped off as her words came to an end.

I leaned over, moving aside her long dark tresses before gently placing a chaste kiss against her brow before speaking. "Alice, I would never leave your side until I knew that you were safe. You are like my own daughter, once lost…and now returned to me. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety, no matter the cost." Alice looked at me once more, her eyes belying how overwhelmed she felt at my words, and I hoped she felt some comfort in the fact that even though her family had abandoned her here, that there was someone who would protect her the way she deserved. "That's what I am afraid of," she mumbled softly as her body lost its battle with wakefulness.

I did not have much time. Now that she was sleeping I had to clean up any traces of blood from her old room, and to scan the grounds to see if there was any sign or scent of James. I slipped from her room, leaving the lights off, and locking the door, thankful that this hall was further from the other rooms, and the fact that the horrible smells from the kitchen would mask out most of her scent, even to a nose as sensitive as a vampire's.

I moved at vampire speed, listening carefully so I would not be seen. I raced to Alice's room after grabbing some rags from the kitchen, and began to rub them over the room, masking her aroma with the sour smelling clothes. Once I had done that, I scanned around the halls, listening intently to every word and breath around me. I heard no unusual sounds, and that let me relax somewhat.

I stopped for a moment, hearing a new noise from midway down the hall, and I glided to the door, smiling when I realized that I now stood outside Charlotte's room. I knocked gently on the door, and heard a flurry of sounds from within, along with heavy breathing. A hesitant, "Come in," came from inside. I opened the door and saw a very flushed, yet smiling Charlotte sitting as far as possible from a grinning Lucas. Their state of dishevelment gave away their actions of only moments ago.

"I see you two are ready to head out," I said with a smile. Lucas nodded, but seemed unable to take his eyes off of Charlotte. Charlotte was blushing profusely and fighting with a small gold band that encompassed her left ring finger. She glanced up and saw me watching her and she smiled shyly. "Lucas, asked me to marry him," she said with a giggle. Lucas moved over, and wrapped his arms around her. "And Charlotte, my love, made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes," he said flashing me a grin.

Lucas looked at me and saw my guarded expression. "But now we are leaving, aren't we love?" he said, holding out his arm for her to take as he picked up her bag in his other hand. Charlotte nodded quickly. "I never want to see this place as long as I live," she muttered quickly, almost pulling Lucas out of the room. "No offense Dr. Harper," she said, flashing me a polite smile. I guided the two of them down the halls, listening as I went for anything unusual.

I escorted them through the last set of doors, wishing them well before turning back. I made my way past the nurse's desk, where a forlorn nurse Whitfield sat tapping a pen against the mountain of papers on her desk. I glanced at her and was about to comment when a horrendous sounds reached my ears. The nurse noticed nothing out of the usual, but my acute hearing was pounded with an intense, blood curdling scream.

I turned and moved down the hallway, running as soon as I was out of the nurse's view. I raced towards the sound that assaulted my ears, and as I neared the source I picked up the scent of something burning. It was a pungent odor, harsh and unpleasant.

I ran until I reached the corner, slowing down to a human paced run. I heard hushed voices speaking, recognizing them as Dr. Halston and Nurse Beauregard. I could hear whimpering, that was muffled and the voices wavered with panic."What went wrong?" the nurse whispered, followed by "I don't know, just unhook that girl from the wires, and do it now, before anyone sees what happened!"

I stepped into the doorway and cleared my throat, instantly making both of them aware that they had been caught. "What in heaven's name's happened here?" I growled at them angrily. I looked the table and saw Alice's prone form lying on the table, the electroshock machine beside the bed. Alice's eyes were closed, but tears streamed down her face, and her features were contorted in pain.

"I …said ...WHAT HAPPENED?" I roared. Both humans trembled in their places as I marched forward, lifting the poor child in my arms. I started ripping the wires from her body, and her eyes opened slightly, and upon seeing me, her tears increased. The smell of burning was coming from her. I removed the bindings as gently as I could, ignoring Dr, Halston's attempt to explain himself.

"The machine … I thought… I thought I could fix it," he muttered. I lifted the trapping that encased Alice's head, gagging her, and holding the electrodes to her body. As I removed it I saw some of the physical damage that had been done. Her tresses were smoking, and burnt, having melted together at the tips from the intensity of the electricity that had jolted through her small frame.

Seeing how they had damaged her further, I raged, rounding on the two of them. "How dare you, you inept fools! I should bind you down to this table and torture you the same way!" I turned to Dr, Halston. "You will never, ever work with a patient again. I assure you that this will be the last day you will ever walk these halls," I growled, allowing my inner monster to rise to the surface.

Nurse Beauregard gasped in fear, sensing the danger that she could not see. "Now both of you clean out your things and be gone from this place!" I hissed, "Before I have the police arrest you both!" I clenched my hands, wanting to render them to pieces for the pain they had caused Alice. They both rushed from the room as quickly as their feet could take them.

I turned to Alice, her eyes brimming with pain. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her like a child back to her room, trying to soothe her, as her shoulders trembled. I sat with her on her bed, rocking her back and forth. Alice's fingers were clenched around the lapels of my suit jacket, and I was not even willing to attempt to remove them.

Alice was quiet and yet she never stopped shaking. Her breath coming in short gasps. Suddenly her small form stiffened in my arms and her eyes glazed over, becoming blank. "Alice?" I pleaded, touching her face softly. I could feel the pain from the near electrocution she had suffered, the seared nerves, the hurt, but there was no other ailment to explain what was happening to her.

"Alice….Alice…" I kept repeating her name over and over, until a few minutes later she finally started to blink her eyes. "Alice?" I questioned softly. She raised her hand as if to shield her eyes. "Alice? What happened?" I questioned softly. The young woman turned her soulful eyes to me, and they looked wise beyond her young years. Finally she spoke, her voice laden with emotion. "William, he is coming……he is coming for us…..tonight."

Panic overwhelmed me as I tried to absorb what Alice had revealed, the dimming light and encroaching shadows of darkness only serving to perpetuate my fear. I was running out of time, out of options. I had never felt more useless in my entire existence. I looked at Alice and spoke softly, hiding all fear and doubt as best I could, her wrinkled brow and panicked eyes searching my face for answers. Answers I could not give her without embellishment. "Alice, my dear child. No matter what happens tonight, I will not leave your side," I said, my sense of bravado wavering under her expression which gave way to the tears once again.

"I can't save us," she conceded in frustration. "No matter what I say, or what anyone decides to do, the same thing is going to happen," she yelped as I reached out to her and wiped the tears from the apples of her cheeks. "We have no hope now William. That monster is going to win and we are going to die. There is nothing but blackness and pain afterwards," she added, piquing my interest.

"There, there," I comforted as I held her closely to my chest, stroking her singed hair. At that moment, I heard the familiar trolley roaming the halls and looked up to see Nurse Whitefield stare through the window, a look of shock crossing her already pallid face.

"Come in Nurse," I beckoned, still holding Alice in my arms.

She opened the door slowly, her face filled with confusion as she stared at us both. "Dr. Harper, I just passed Dr. Halston and Gretchen in the hall as I was about to leave for the day. They left in quite a hurry. I'm not sure what's going on, but Gretchen gave me the task of serving supper tonight."

"Of course, please bring Miss Brandon's supper here," I requested. "She needs all the sustenance she can get. She has had a very trying evening," I explained, justifying my behavior towards my patient, which to an outsider bordered on inappropriate.

As Nurse Whitefield approached with the bowl of food, she gasped, her eyes widening so much that the whites of them dominated her entire face. "What happened to the poor girl?" she shrieked in horror, her usually grating voice that of a banshee. That analogy somehow seemed apt, considering the situation that I now found myself in.

"It seems that our good Dr. Halston attempted to give this poor girl electro-shock therapy with faulty equipment," I hissed angrily, taking the bowl from her. I did not care that I had breached the unspoken rules that Doctors had between each other, protecting their species as though they were above reproach. I placed the food on the table next to Alice's bed, her tears flowing relentlessly as my words caused her to shudder against my chest.

"Her beautiful hair," she stated softly, her voice filled with regret. "I could retrieve some scissors and try to fix it if you like," she offered. I used to cut my mother's hair all the time," she added caringly. "Would you like that Mary?"

Alice hesitated and stared at me through her tears, and then towards Nurse Whitefield, nodding in silence, her body collapsing in mine as she gave into what she felt powerless to change. Her destiny. My destiny. Our apparent inevitable demise.

"I'll be right back. I will come fix your hair after I finish serving supper," Nurse Whitefield said as she bid us farewell, wheeling the trolley out of the room.

"She needs to go. You need to tell her to go, William," she said, her breaths rapid from the remnants of her hysteria. "She's such…..a nice lady and…and…I don't want to see her die too," she added, her sobs punctuating every other word, her face confused.

"Never fear, Alice. I will see to it that you are all safe," I said as I released my grasp on her and left her on the bed. "You need to eat something, and then Nurse Whitefield will return to fix your hair." As much as Alice's hair seemed to be of little significance compared to what she had told me was to happen, I felt that distracting her in this way would keep her calm. I stared out through the barred window, keeping a guarded watch on the grounds outside.

Never allowing my concentration to waver, a thought occurred to me. If Alice's prediction eventuates and if this monster visits here tonight, would he stop at just killing us? My mind kept going to and fro, my thoughts scattered as I tried to consider the safety of not only Alice, but the other innocent humans that could be caught in the crosshairs of his attack. Of course, I remembered what it was like to be driven by the one scent that drove a vampire to the pinnacle of savagery, and if this James just focused on Alice, I may just have a chance of saving the rest of them. I knew this building well, and hoped that the locks would slow James down enough for me to draw him away and fight. I needed to distract him. That was my only option. I knew that this particular vampire had to be an expert in tracking, his sense of smell far exceeding any others the only explanation for him being able to find Alice in the first place. I could run for decades with Alice in my arms and knew one thing. No matter which of the four corners of the earth we ran to, he would find us. Standing and fighting was the only solution. This James needed to be disposed of, and disposed of now. I had to put an end to this madness.

Alice picked up the bowl and watched me as I thought, absentmindedly pushing the food around the bowl without actually eating. I could not blame her. Feeding was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I needed to find a way to turn this hunter, James, into the hunted, but for this to work, I needed to find out more about Alice's visions.

"Alice?" I murmured distractedly as I stared out the window on constant alert. I opened my mouth to speak further, but heard the nurse's familiar footfalls approach once again. "We can discuss this later," I remarked under my breath as I turned to see Nurse Whitefield knock and immediately enter, carrying scissors, a small hand mirror and towel in her hands.

"Come on Mary, let's fix your hair," she said happily as she walked to the chair and indicated for Alice to join her. Alice complied, slowly sliding off the bed, never taking her worried eyes off me as she sat.

The nurse placed the mirror on the bedside table and draped the towel over Alice's shoulders. "Now, I will try to keep as much length as I can," she said calmly as she ran her fingers through Alice's burned tresses. Then, she clicked her tongue and added, "I don't know how much of this I can save. Why on earth would that maniac do such a thing?" I was relieved that I was not the only one who saw that the doctor deserved to be committed more than half of the patients here. Alice shivered in response, hunching her shoulders as she began to cower at the very mention of the so-called human that did this to her.

Nurse Whitefield took the scissors in her hand and began to cut away small pieces, each wisp of hair that fluttered to the floor causing Alice to cringe. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can keep a little of the length, Alice….may I call you Alice?" she asked, smiling warmly as she expertly snipped Alice's raven locks. Alice seemed to relax under the influence of Nurse Whitefield's upbeat banter, her eyes softening at the same time, calming her.

"Yes," she replied, forcing a smile in return. "What is your first name?"

"Victoria," she answered.

"I love your hair Victoria. It's such a pretty shade of red," Alice said wistfully.

"Why thank you Alice," she whispered, her smile broadening as she placed the scissors on the bedside table and retrieved Alice's hairbrush.

Victoria ran the brush through Alice's hair, her eyes full of sympathy for the poor girl. "You always wear it up, I bet it would look beautiful down as well," Alice complimented further.

"It is much more practical in my line of work," Victoria replied, winking at Alice as she leant over and picked up the small hand mirror from the table. "There. All done. I hope you like it, Alice," she added as she held up the mirror to Alice's face.

Still standing at the window behind them, I caught Alice's reflection in the mirror. She still looked beautiful, though her severely cropped hair, which now stuck out in all directions, now gave her an other-worldly look, just as though she had been lifted straight from the pages of a fairytale. She reminded me of an impish, woodland pixie.

"I like it," Alice said, smiling at me. "William? What do you think?" she asked, seemingly seeking my approval.

"Lovely," I replied in one word. "Simply beautiful," I added complimentarily.

As Victoria rolled up the hair covered towel, Alice leapt to her feet and hugged the nurse. "Thank you Victoria," she murmured in appreciation.

"You're welcome Alice," she replied, releasing her hold from Alice's fond embrace. "Now I'd best get this towel to the laundry," she continued as she gathered up her tools of the trade and headed for the door.

"Yes, thank you Nurse Whitefield. If you have finished with your supper duties, you may head home," I urged. "I will take care of things from here."

"I cannot leave you here by yourself, Dr. Harper," she argued. "Everyone else left over an hour ago."

"I will not hear another word of it, Nurse Whitefield," I pressed as I walked towards her and opened the door. "Good evening," I added abruptly to make my point, gesturing my hand to encourage her to leave.

"Of course, Doctor. Good evening to you both," she said, her confused face letting out a small smile as I closed the door behind her. I immediately walked back to my post at the window, relieved that I had managed to be rid of as many people as possible from this place tonight.

After a few moments of silence, Alice walked to her bed and sat, taking up her familiar position. "Alice," I asked, never averting my eyes from the window. "Tell me more about your visions. You said you saw James, but you once told me that you only heard voices."

"Yes, I usually only see darkness, and hear the voices. And sometimes the voices are so faint and hard to make out, that I don't understand them at all," she said as she picked up the brush from the bedside table and ran it through her hair and added, "But for some reason this James is so clear to me. I don't know why, but I see him more than I've ever seen anyone or anything before. The only other time was……" she trailed off, prompting me to turn towards her. I stared at her face, the innocence of it taken away by her multitude of traumatic experiences.

"When? When was it Alice?" I asked in desperation, trying to make the pieces fit together in this impossible puzzle as I walked to her bed and sat down.

"You. I saw you," she gasped. "Before I came here, I saw you. The voices told me to trust you, that you wouldn't hurt me." She continued in a tight voice. She had somehow known about me….these voices…these visions that she was receiving, they almost seemed as if she was getting premonitions of things to come. A gift that could be both a curse, and a blessing, depending on the situation. Though now it seemed far more of a nuisance than anything else.

To be plagued with such knowledge, to know when your death was due to arrive, would drive anyone mad. No wonder she had finally lost her will to fight to appear as an average human being. Why would one wish to live when they were assured of their own demise?

I turned my head away, pondering this new information, and noticed that the daylight had receded even more. Soon the day light that kept the institute safe would be gone, and then everyone in the building would be in danger from the vampire who had been temporarily kept at bay.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, and looked at the small girl beside me. Her new haircut only caused her to look even younger than she was, her innocence and virtue emphasized by the way her tresses flared away from her delicate features.

I stood suddenly, knowing that I only had a short time in which to accomplish a great number of things. I had gotten Lucas, Charlotte and nurse Whitefield off of the premises. Dr. Halston and Nurse Beauregard had been sent away, but I had to find a way to keep the other staff from coming into work this evening.

I glanced at Alice, as she sat on her bed, her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them tightly. She looked as if she were holding herself together, that her thin arms were the only thing keeping her from falling apart in every sense of the word.

"Alice?" I queried hesitantly. She turned her glistening eyes towards me, and I could see the tears pooling on her lashes. "I need to step out for a moment… but I will be close enough to hear you, I won't leave you unprotected. Do you understand?" I finished quietly. She nodded her head mutely, then turned her face in the direction of the window, the one portal she had to the ever darkening sky outside.

I didn't wish to leave her side, but there were others to think of, and I had to do all that I was able to save each and every last one of them. I raced through the halls to the nurse's desk, carefully listening for any movements or heartbeats that might signify that a human might be close enough to witness my uncharacteristic movements.

At the front desk I searched for a contact sheet, and finding the numbers of the orderly and the night nurse, I called them both, asking that they report for duty the next morning instead, as the day orderly had quit his position and the day nurse was let go. Both were happy to have the night off, and offered to come in bright and early the next morning once they were assured that the night shift was duly covered.

I made a quick call to Mr. Price, asking him to come and collect his wife, as we recommended that she go home and try to settle into her normal routine before their child came. The man was ecstatic that he would be allowed to take his wife home at long last, he hung up the phone quickly and I hung up the phone with a thud, and then raced back to the patient's quarters, unlocking all of the doors as I went. If I had a heart, I knew that it would have been racing out of fear. I had so many to save, and I knew that it would not be possible to save them all, but I would have to do what I could.

Once I had arrived at the patients rooms, I listened in the direction of Alice's room which was separated from the rest, and hearing no sounds aside from her regulated breathing, I set my plan in motion. First, Miss Bradshaw.

I pulled out my keys and opened the door. She sat there by her window, looking out intently over the grounds whispering, "Where could he be? He needs to come back for me….. I promise I will be the best rose he ever had." This would be easier than I thought I surmised. "Miss Bradshaw!" I exclaimed loudly. She turned to me at once.

"I am sorry doctor," she said hurriedly. "I am not entertaining any other visitors. I am saving myself for my love, I am to be his precious rose. He even climbed up her to meet me…can you imagine how much he must love me to do such a thing?" she said with a blissful smile.

"Umm, yes Miss. That is why I am here. There was a young man who came to the front desk…he had long hair, drawn back from his face. He was very strapping. He said that he wished to have his rose meet him in the next town tomorrow, at the chapel…. He wishes for you to leave directly in order to meet him there. I have just gotten your release approved in order for you to go to him," I stated simply, as if such things happened every day.

The woman glanced at me shrewdly for a moment then leapt off of her bed so suddenly that the springs groaned in protest at the movement. She started grabbing at things that were draped around her room, and throwing them into a large carpet bag. "It is about time!" she said with an exasperated sigh. "I should never have had to wait to go to him, don't you know that?" The young woman continued to mutter to herself as she packed her things. I stepped back and left her door open, reminding her that she had to hurry or she would never make it in time.

She grabbed a wrap and a hat and stalked out of the room, still talking to herself, only this time about how she would never give herself to anyone now that she had found such a perfect manly specimen. I didn't even waste the time to roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of her words, instead I moved on the room of Mrs. Elizabeth Price.

If I was able to save her, than I would in fact be able to save two lives, for the child she was carrying was very close to being delivered, it would be the cruelest of fates to come so close to life, yet never to live. I knocked on the door as I unlocked it, and the young woman who resided there turned to look over at me from her bed. Her eyes were dark with emotion, and I noticed that her heartbeat was elevated, but the baby's heartbeat was strong and steady.

"Mrs. Price…" I began, not sure of what I would say to convince this woman to leave. "Yes Doctor?" she replied softly. "I was sent her to speak with you, about how you have been feeling. How have you been doing today? It seems as if the baby is growing each day," I said with a half hearted smile. My time was growing short, and I still had many patients to try to save.

The woman turned away from me, replying with a flat toned voice. "I am sure it is." "Why have you been feeling so down?" I asked. She turned in my direction once more. "Down? Why have I been feeling down? Have you seen me? I have this child growing inside of me, and I feel nothing. What kind of mother feels nothing for a child she grows within her own womb? I am terrified that when this child comes that I won't be a good mother," she moaned.

I had heard of such things before, a sort of depression that often accompanied pregnancy, sometimes distancing the mothers from the child, but such issues often, though not always, resolved themselves after the child was born, and the woman's body had a chance to recover from the trauma of childbirth.

I was struck with a brilliant plan. "Mrs. Price. I have called for your husband to come and collect you today," I said as the woman's eyes flashed with alarm. However, I cut her off before she could speak. "I have decided that the best course of action for you is for you to go home, and to try to settle into your home again before the baby arrives. I am also going to send someone to help you … a young woman named Hazel."

"Miss Dayton will be there to help you ready your home, and to assist you after the child is born. Now Miss Dayton suffers from a condition known as epilepsy, it will occasionally cause her to have moments of trembling, or small blackouts, but they pass and she is fine, it in no way prevents her from helping out around the home. All I ask is that you show her the respect she deserves, and I am sure that you will become fast friends. Now, Mrs. Price. I know that you have concerns about your feeling towards this child, but I think it best for you to try to ready the child's place in your home, and to see if you develop any feelings for the child after it is delivered. If at that time you find that you have still not bonded properly with the child, than a wet nurse can be procured, and you can return here for further treatment…..How does that sound to you?"

Mrs. Price was quiet as she took in what I had said. The she quietly asked a question. "Have you seen cases like this before…do you think that it might help?" I nodded my head. "Yes, indeed I have, and I have often seen mothers, such as yourself, who after the turbulence of child birth have bonded quickly with their child. It often has something to do with the fact that you have both struggled through something, but have come through it together."

Mrs. Price nodded in acquiescence to what I had said. "Remember," I reiterated. "If you still feel unwell about this after the child has arrived, we will welcome you back with open arms," I said as I rushed to remove her from the room. The woman seemed too flustered to question my behavior. I slipped from her room as she dressed to retrieve Miss Dayton.

The young woman seemed surprised at the offer of a place to stay outside of the asylum, but she was excited. When I informed her that the family was aware of her condition, she seemed embarrassed, but I brushed off her worries. I attempted to soothe her fears by reminding her of those things we knew about her condition, suggesting that when she smelled the change in odor that she excuse herself, or that she lay down and make herself comfortable until the episode passed. I wasn't sure if this arrangement would work, but regardless that was two more women who would be safe from the lurking vampire who prowled nearby.

The young woman listened intently as I made her grab her things and ushered her out into the hallway, where a very heavy Mrs. Price looked her over skeptically. I offered both of the ladies my arms, and ushered them both to the front door. I did not offer to stay with them, preferring to ask them to wait together until Mr. Price could gather them. I knew that he would arrive soon, and I was determined to return to the other patients before the sun went down enough to allow the vampire to move in.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

Charles' POV

After setting the two ladies on their way with Mrs. Price's husband I returned to the familiar hallways that seemed to echo louder than I had ever heard before. The quiet was eerie. Apart from the heartbeats of those who I had yet to get out of this place, you could hear a pin drop. The emptiness of this place weighed down on me in contradiction to its emptiness, and though I was pleased that I had managed to save some humans, I was horrified by the situation that I now found myself in. I felt guilty. I realised that as much as I was protecting her, I was using Alice as bait to lure the vampire in so I could kill him and put a stop to this once and for all. I knew that it was a risk, but felt that I had no alternative. It was not as if I had an army of vampires to call upon to assist me, or anywhere to run to with her. I was alone in this, and was the only obstacle left between James and Alice. There was one thing that I had decided in my own heart. I would save Alice's life no matter what.

This twilight was nearly upon us. I did not know if I would live to see the next. I headed with haste down the halls and past the post where Lucas had usually sat. Without slowing down, a smile crossed my lips briefly, as my thoughts wandered to his life, his future now brighter than ever as it lay before him. He was a good man, and deserved everything that would no doubt come his way now that I had freed his love. I opened the final door, locking it behind me, and ran towards my waiting destiny.

James' POV

I ran through the dappled sunlight like the wind, the forest shielding me from the prying eyes of civilisation, my skin glinting as the rainbows from my body hit the trees and danced about. I did not deviate from my destination, the draw of my prey overtaking everything. I was in the frame of mind that I revered above all others. I was hunting. There was no thrill like it. No challenge I craved more.

With one swift motion, I had negotiated the tallest tree that overlooked the high sandstone wall. I surveyed the territory. My territory. As I watched and waited impatiently for the last rays of sunlight to disappear behind the forest, I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from running to the door and ripping my way through every human to get to her.

Trying to distract myself and pass the time until the shadows of darkness arrived, I pondered my situation and sighed, my thoughts turning to frustration as I remained quietly hidden within the tree, the minutes dragging as I waited. I needed to wait until the right time arrived. I needed the cover of darkness to aid me in my quest, otherwise I might fail yet again. And that was not an option. Not anymore. I was done with feinting and running, it was not my style.

I was a tracker after all, and craved the challenge of hunting and bringing down my prey, not just picking it off whenever the whim took me. Where was the challenge in that? I did not understand how any vampire could just take humans that way, without the thrill of tracking them first. Perhaps that was why I was alone. I was, after all, gifted among my kind and therefore different to other vampires, even to the point of being feared and envied by them. I smiled. Vampires that I had come across had always felt threatened by me for the most part and did not understand my ways.

I wondered what it would be like to have a companion, my fruitless wanderings of late diverting my thoughts to such matters. Because of my selfish nature, broadened area of travel and failure to settle in one place for long, I did not come across many of my kind. Certainly none that I would have myself bother to associate with in the long term. I had become accustomed to my own company over the decades, yet recently I had become restless. So restless that it brought me to this town, the big cities not giving me the challenge I craved any longer.

I had, of late, stayed near bigger cities, the camouflage of the greater populace serving me well. Humans were not noticed as much when they went missing in these places, and humans that inhabited large cities did not seem to care for one another as much. That served well for my purpose to easily gain enough to feed on, but I missed the thrill of the hunt. Of nearly being caught. Of being within a hairsbreadth of losing what I had gained. I had only ever been pursued by their constabulary once, and that was in another small town, my error being one thing. I hunted one of their own, and the police were more determined than ever to catch the culprit. Of course, I slipped through their fingers, but it made me more careful of whom and where I hunted, my travels taking me into unchartered territory as a direct result, causing me to curb my ways for a time.

As I waited in agony, the sun seemingly frozen in its place in defiance, I remembered the first time I caught the scent that brought me here. The scent of a vampire. It was unlike any scent I had smelt, its fragrance being off kilter somehow, the scent though being sweet, had a strong musky overtone. The thick, pungent smell piqued my curiosity, while at the same time made me wary. I was curious as to how such a scent existed and why it was here, especially in this particular place, where there was nowhere to hide or camouflage one's hunting habits so easily. On the other hand, I feared what I would find, the unknown disturbing me somewhat.

I first found him when I tracked him into the outskirts of town and lurked in the backstreets, careful to remain downwind of him, as I feared to approach until I found out more. I watched him travel through town as the rain poured, only to find him knocking on the door of the local asylum. I remembered thinking how odd that was. Why would anyone want to hunt within those particular walls? I was curious about his motives and decided to keep watch, just for the challenge of it. I was, after all, bored and in need of distraction, and thought he may make an interesting companion. As he turned and watched carefully, I made note of the colour of his deep golden eyes before he disappeared through the heavy wooden door. I had heard of such vampires, but thought the mutterings only that of hearsay; laughable rumours perpetuated by the Volturi to incite fear and mistrust among our kind. I had heard that these golden eyed ones fed from animals, choosing to hunt them in favour of humans, but had not believed the stories to be true. I was momentarily surprised, but then realised that although it would explain his strange scent and eye colour, it did not explain why he was here. I continued my surveillance, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

I had become obsessed with finding out why he was here. I knew I was wasting valuable hunting and tracking time, but nonetheless felt the desire to find out everything I could about him. This meant that I would have to stop doing what I knew best. What I was put on this earth to do. I was after all the best tracker that roamed this world, unhindered and free from those that sought to have me. Those Italian self-professed gods had to eventually settle for the second best tracker in my stead. Fools. Demetri had not the speck of skill that I had.

I remembered how on that same evening I approached the door, my curiosity about the animal feeding vampire getting the better of me. That's where I found it. The most overpowering scent known since the beginning of my existence. It hit me hard as a herd of rampaging elephants, surrounding me, causing my nostrils to flare and my body to shake with unbridled desire. I remembered looking towards the wall adjacent to the building, where roses grew and walked over and picked one, inhaling it. The fragrance was that of a rose, but this was more. I was suddenly drawn in by this scent, and needed to find out where it came from. As I realised this, the door opened and two humans stood there, blinking once as I stood near the rose bushes, before I turned and blurred into the distance, hiding within the brush that lined the road. As they were arguing, I was uncertain if they saw me or not. I remained hidden and watched them as they left, inhaling as they approached the bracken that concealed me. Their scent was that of the roses that I smelt, and so powerful that I thought that I had died, but I didn't sense that it was theirs, their wooded scents mixing with it, causing my nose to wrinkle. Someone else in that place possessed this pure, delicious scent, and I needed to find out who it belonged to. A nurse stood at the doorway and peered towards the humans, only to turn and lock the door, and in turn lock my destiny away from me.

Resisting every urge I could to attack, I listened to them as they argued and heard them speak of their daughter who had been left in this place. The man called her Mary, and his voice spat of shame and disgust as he carried a crucifix in his hand, whereas the woman called her Alice and cried mournfully for the loss of a daughter, whom they had already on this day registered her as dead even though the woman had vehemently argued with him about it. Well, that was a handy thing to know. I could have this girl and she would already be proclaimed dead. How convenient! I allowed them to pass without attacking, my mind now fixated on the challenge that lay before me. I swore to myself that I would not feed until I fed on the blood of the only voice that called to me now. The voice of the rose, of Mary Alice.

When I had found the girl next to her room, she had told me nothing. Stupid human had the audacity to undress in front of me and try to lure me in. She was a crazy one, that one, and had she been prettier and a little less insane, I may have considered my options. Still, she did give me what I wanted to some extent. The unfailing desire to win at all costs, my frustration peaking at that time because of the absence of the thing I craved more than anything else. I had sensed that she was not in her room, having been spirited away by someone, but the scent was still strong, luring me in.

When I had lost momentary control and tried to break through the window to search for her, the old one had disturbed me as he lurked through the grounds beneath me, his scent along with the noise of him purging something disgusting catching my attention. I had escaped within moments of him seeing me, angry at being foiled. What was this vampire doing here after all? Why would he want to walk among humans? Why did he seem to want to keep me from the one thing I desired more than anything since my change? So many questions that remained unanswered, frustrating and angering me further, fuelling the want and need for my prey to beyond what I ever imagined possible.

The setting sun brought me out of my reverie, and back to the task at hand. I had tried and failed to get to her so many times now, that I was livid with myself. I was not a patient man. Not normally. I had an unwavering persistence and determination ingrained within me, which served me well being a tracker, but my lack of patience undid me every time. I had to plan, to think more logically than I had previously. I could not be so blatant in front of humans now, unless they were to become my next meal. After all, I did not want Demetri tracking me down and bringing me back to THEM.

Of course, I was still trying to save myself just for her, not having hunted since I had smelt her scent, the scent that was of a million roses on a rainy day, blooming just before the rain had the chance to bruise them. Perfection. Her scent was....perfection. I HAD to have this girl. Simply had to. And though her scent was more appealing than any other, the old vampire had increased my need a thousand times over by throwing down the gauntlet, challenging me, just by his mere presence. I had discovered he was there to protect her. I had listened to a few of their conversations and also knew that this Mary Alice professed to have some sort of gift. I hissed lowly at the very thought of that old fool of a vampire having outwitted me every step of the way, and the fact that she possessed visions of my coming. Not that I cared. I was just so obsessed with this girl that I had decided to try again tonight in spite of that knowledge. On this night I was not going to give in. I would fight this vampire, even though it was a risk. I was not a good fighter and lacked speed, but made up for it with my superior tracking skills and determination to get what I wanted EVERY time I set my mind to something. I would, I had decided, fight to the death for her.

Charles' POV

Night was approaching far too quickly. I didn't need the ticking from the clock in my office to remind me of each passing second. I had unlocked all of the patient's doors in hopes that if they needed, they would be able to flee for their lives, but the receding sun would soon no longer be enough to keep the vampire outside at bay, especially if Alice's blood called for him, ceaselessly drawing him forward.

I didn't slow until I had reached Alice's room once more. I surveyed the room in an almost panic-like state, until I saw her crouched low in a corner of the room. She jumped at my approach, her heart racing with alarm then only slowing slightly as she realized it was me and not the attacker who haunted her every moment, conscious or not.

There would be no stopping this monster, even my strength would not be enough to keep him from his goal. She was all he wanted and he would not stop until her blood sang as it raced down his gullet, filling him with a twisted ecstasy as he stole the source of her very life. He would drain her, and then leave her body as if she were no more than a memory of a dream.

I couldn't let that happen...I wouldn't let that happen.

"William?" her voice echoed softly across the unnatural silence that pervaded the room. I refocused on her face, having been lost in my own moment of panic. "He is coming....there is nothing you can do to save me from him...but please save yourself. Please!" she begged, her eyes wide as she implored me. This small human girl wanted me to leave so I would be safe, she didn't even know what I was, and yet I mattered to her.

I moved to her side, lowering myself to her level on the floor. "Alice..."I started, trying to find the words to explain to her without actually telling her. "I won't go. I need to protect you from him. He can't hurt me, not the way you think he can." My words didn't seem to help her. She was convinced that we were both going to die here if things stayed on their current course.

What had the voices told her, had they witnessed everything we had done to try and save the other fragile souls around us? Did they know that this vampire was coming because her blood pulled him to the very sore of his being? What could I do to make it so he didn't want her this way? What would make it so her blood no longer appealed to the monster in him?

Nothing....there was nothing.....nothing would cause his resolve to waiver now save her death. Death was the only thing that would taint her blood so he would not follow. Death, death or....venom.

Venom!

I glanced at the poor child as she lay huddled against the pale walls, as if their strength could lend her the support she so disparately desired. What would she say? There was no time to waste. This could not only save her, but it could give her a life she had never imagined, away from those who had abandoned her.

I could change her, and take her away from all the sorrow this life had given her. Why hadn't I thought of it before now? I could bite her gently, releasing just enough venom to complete the task. After this vampire saw that she was no longer human, surely he would see reason and go back to his monstrous ways, leaving Alice and I to move onto a new life.

The idea of it seemed to be such a perfect solution that I could not contain the smile that spread across my features. Alice watched me, and noted the change in expression, her eyes narrowing as if she knew I was withholding information from her.

"What is it, William? What? Everything seems to be...shifting. What did you do?" Her voice started to rise as she questioned me. I grasped her hands in mine, in an attempt to placate her fear. "Alice....what would you say if I told you I know exactly how I can save you? It will change everything you have ever known, or thought you knew. But I will be there to help you and to guide you. Do you trust me?"

There wasn't much time to debate this. Alice looked at me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know William. I trust you but.... I...I can't see what will happen. The voices are all saying different things," she whimpered desolately, her eyes welling with tears.

"Then ignore the voices, Alice. Tune them out and listen to my voice, my words. I will protect you. I will help you with your new life by showing you all the possibilities it has to offer. Will you let me save you? Will you let me be your family...your father...of sorts?" I asked in a tremulous voice.

I wanted her to say yes, I was surprised at how much I wanted this. I had been alone for so long, without my Hannah...without my daughter...without anyone, but it was only at this moment that the loneliness of all those years permeated through my soul making me realize just how much I needed a family, a friend...someone to care about what happened to me. Someone like Alice.

Her gaze spoke volumes of how unsure she was. I knew that she was struggling to hear what the voices were telling her, but there was no time to spare. "Alice...I...there is no time," I pleaded with her. She nodded, knowing I was right. She pressed her hands against her temples, as if that would quiet the voices that spoke to her, digging her nails into the flesh there.

She moaned as if she was in pain, and then she opened her eyes as a single tear escaped from her dark lashes. "Save me, William. Please, take me away from all of this. I pulled her into my arms gently and smoothed back her hair as I cradled her to my chest. I rose to my feet and walked her over to the bed gently laying her down, facing the wall. I brushed her short hair away as she cried silently, fearing things I knew, and some which I didn't.

"Close your eyes, Alice," I whispered in her ear, and she did as I asked without question. I shushed her over and over as I leaned over her small form. I slowly moved my lips to her brow, pressing a single, chaste kiss upon her forehead. Then still shushing her softly I moved down to her neck, inhaling once as I steeled myself to perform the task at hand, then slowly, precisely I sank my teeth into the soft skin over her neck.

My teeth slipped through her skin as she gasped in surprise, releasing my venom into her bloodstream, setting her upon the first step of the journey into her new life. Just as I was about to pull away I heard Alice speak. Her words were so quiet that I almost missed them, but I heard them because I was so close. "William... William it's changed!" she murmured before her frame jolted back onto the bed and a shriek of pain escaped her lips.

Changed? What did she mean changed? I took a step away from her quickly as she started to thrash on the bed. Her body stretching to unnatural extremes as my venom started working its way through her body. I had never changed anyone before, but I was sure that I understood the idea well enough. Her pain reminded me sadly of my own suffering when I was changed.

It was horrific to watch, but my discomfort was nowhere near the torment that my Alice was afflicted with. I forced myself to stay near her bedside as she writhed in her distress. Her small body bent and shook as the venom seared through her veins, burning...changing her forever.

I tried speaking to her, but after a few moments my voice faltered, so I turned to the window intent on being prepared for the arrival of the other vampire, to explain why his presence would not be pulled to this location anymore after today. I watched as the sun pulled away retreating to the horizon, and with it the bright beams of light that had protected the asylum throughout the day.

I stood my ground, remaining on guard, as Alice continued to rock back and forth with the throes of pain that overwhelmed her. I gripped the sill of the window, feeling the wood splinter beneath my fingers as they flexed against the surface then sank through it.

I was prepared for the pain Alice would go through. I was prepared to greet the vampire who had come searching for her. I was prepared to send him on his way after he understood that the human whose scent had drawn him here with its intense appeal to every fibre of his being, was no longer human, and therefore not about to satiate his thirst in anyway. I was prepared for many things, but I was not prepared for the sudden ground shaking, ear splitting roar that rang through the air, shaking the walls and sending fear through me in a way I had never felt it before.

James' POV

I roared in anger at the sickening sight before me. I could not believe that things had come to this! To stand there and see her writhing in pain on the bed, her blood spilled, holding no appeal to me any longer. How DARE he? Who did he think he was? Was this old vampire a demon sent from the fires of hell to forever torment me, to leave me unsatisfied for the rest of my known existence? As I stood there motionless, I recounted my strategies through my mind, trying to ascertain if I could at all have avoided this outcome......

The sun had finally disappeared and brought with it the darkness that I longed for, and it was not a moment too soon. My impatience had worn thin with every fresh gush of wind, every last bird that finally found its shelter for the night and every star that had made its appearance in the evening sky. The animals had sensed my presence and had become still and quiet as they had found the last pickings of food and scurried into their shelters. My desires could not be held back any longer, the urge to satisfy them overtaking everything. I could not wait for what was to come next, but at the same time I had experienced such a challenge on this hunt more than any other, that I would mourn its loss when it was over. What WOULD I do when all was said and done on this auspicious of days?

Unable to stop myself for a moment longer, I leapt from the tree and negotiated the sandstone wall, landing on the soft turf and running faster than I ever thought possible, breaking the door that was the back entrance to this place. I needed to take care, I suddenly realised, considering who I may run into. My eyes darted around, taking in the surrounds of this dilapidated place as I closed the door behind me. I was shocked. I could not believe such a beautiful scent existed in such a fowl place. It was as if I had come upon the gates of hell, only to be surprised to find that somewhere within its confines, heaven in fact awaited.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to become as one with my prey. This was what I lived for, and this particular kill would be the ultimate among all of them. How I wished I had some sort of trophy that I could take away from this day. I wondered if the animal feeder ever kept his kills stuffed and mounted on a wall somewhere. I smiled, my thoughts turning to those of distaste and amusement as I imagined how ridiculous and repulsive it would be to kill and feed from an animal.

I did not detect the scent of all scents to be close, and already knew that she had been moved from her room. The one scent that was a constant was that of the animal loving vampire. This was going to be a challenge to say the least, and I would have to check each and every room of this horrible place until I found her. Scents old and new crisscrossed the room in which I found myself in, gaining in strength near the door at the opposite end of the room, one of cinnamon and nutmeg, combined with MY rose, piquing my interest. What an exquisite aroma! The cinnamon accentuated the rose, somehow making it stronger with every step I took towards the door. I licked my lips in anticipation of the feast I was about to partake in.

I walked towards a desk that sat there unoccupied, the scent of the human here quite pleasant but faded, the musk and strawberries bringing my senses to life again. This human was no longer here, and what a shame that was. Then I realised why the scent was so wonderful. It was combined once again with the rose of my Alice. My my, what a plethora of gifts this Alice offered! Every human that she had come into contact with had carried her scent along with theirs, making their scent all the more appealing.

I broke the lock to gain access to the doorway, and the scent of something vile hit my nose, its disgusting aroma causing me to gag and block my nose for a moment. I recalled where I had smelled it before, visions of the old one purging his stomach freshly ingrained in my memory. I quickly passed the source of my disgust, following the hallways at human pace, slowly taking in and analysing every scent and aroma that crossed my path.

Then, a thought occurred to me. If I was to fight this vampire, I would need to burn the pieces once I had torn him apart. I would need to find a source of fire in my travels here. How foolish I was not to think of this earlier! I stopped for a moment and listened, hearing nothing but a ticking clock, its sound drawing me to the room where his scent was quite fresh. My nose wrinkled as I peered through the window, noting that the room was empty, but on the desk sat an oil lantern next to which sat a box of matches.

I entered the room, my eyes darting as I took in his sickly scent. This vampire would have to change his diet! I took the lantern in my hand and lit it with a match, placing the matches in my pants pocket, just in case. The scent of burning oil invaded my nostrils, its heat somehow comforting, invading my senses, reminding me that I was here to feel the heat of something more.

I turned away from the desk, lantern in hand, and I slipped silently from the room, ghosting down the halls like a shadow. My nostrils flared seeking the source of the fragrant scent of roses that hung throughout the building. I moved forward opening doors, searching as the sun slipped further behind the crest of the horizon.

The first door I opened caused an assault on my senses, a pungent aroma of lavender hitting my senses. I had never cared for the smell of lavender, a remnant from my human life I supposed, and it caused my nose to wrinkle in disgust. The room contained little more than a small bed, a chair, and an end table. The chair was occupied by a small woman who looked up as I entered. Her eyes had been lit up as if she were expecting someone, but they suddenly dimmed as she looked over my face. "You're not my beau.... Have you seen him?" she asked in a small voice.

Pathetic, these frail humans, aging and decrepit, were a waste of space as far as I was concerned, even the taste of someone such as her would do little to satisfy the thirst that raged within me. I would be left still wanting with a stale taste in my mouth. I refused to even attempt to slake my thirst on such an insignificant morsel as this, not when the most heavenly elixir that has ever been created was so close to being mine. I would not commit such blasphemy as to dirty my pallet with her aged bouquet when blood fit for gods awaited me.

I turned away without wasting a breath of air in response, closing the door firmly behind me causing a crack to appear it the wood. I continued to move forward, stopping just outside every door, scenting the contents of each room before opening the doors. I made sure that I only opened rooms that held a trace of the aromatic scent that made my mouth water.

The smell got stronger and stronger as I ventured deeper into the structure, and more and more it was over lapped with the scent of the old vampire. The realisation struck me that he must be after the girl for his own reasons, it was possible that even with his deviant ways, his inner demon was craving her blood the same way that mine was. The thought of him getting to her before I did caused me to roar out my rage, the walls shaking from the intensity of my wrath.

I raced down the hallway now, stealth forgotten as I honed in on my prey, the foul scent of my aged nemesis pervading the air more and more. The aroma led me away from where I had first detected her scent, a room thoroughly doused in her mouth watering aroma.

The dim halls didn't prevent me from speeding along. I finally came across a trail that was fresher than all of the rest, and I followed it without hesitation, nothing would keep me from my intended prey, I would not be kept at bay any longer. I ran faster and faster, the walls blurring past as I followed her scent through the corridors, until at long last it led straight to a door which I burst through. I was impatient to have the taste of her blood flowing over my tongue and down my throat, dousing the flames that it had ignited within me.

Immediately a new scent in the room hit me, it was all wrong! Where were the roses? The girl was on the bed, I could smell the rose scent all over her, it permeated her clothes, the fabric coverings on the bed, and yet now it was tainted.....metallic almost. I turned as rage coursed through me, searing my veins with an agonizing intensity.

There by the window he stood, calmly looking at me. He hadn't even tasted her, his scent remained unchanged, his eyes that absurd golden colour, that was a mockery of our kind. How could he have ruined her, let her blood be spoiled, fouled without partaking in a single thirst quenching mouthful?

I watched him as my anger shook through my limbs, drawing my body into a crouch close to the floor. The other vampire spoke up quietly. "She knew you were coming for her...I'm sorry but you left me no choice in the matter. Now that you can see she is changing, you can be on your way once more, without her scent to deter you," he said stoically.

I glanced at him carefully, his mannerisms, the way he held himself...he had no regret for what he had done. He had taken her away from me, knowing how much I had wanted her, knowing that she belonged to me. I was going to destroy him, and let him realize that he would not escape unscathed.

I threw the lantern in his direction, knowing that he would dodge it easily. But hitting him was not my intention. That lantern hit the bed and exploded in a burst of flames. The older man glanced at it alarmingly, and seeing its proximity to the form on the bed, he dove to pluck her out of harm's way. I dove at him, but he dodged in a blur and alighted on the windowsill with the girl's body in his arms.

He looked at me only for a moment before he broke the window pane with his elbow, and he disappeared with the girl to the grounds below. I snarled in amusement. He had taken away what I had wanted, but at the very least he was providing me with a small bit of pleasure. The challenge of fighting a fellow vampire, even if it was a weak one, was something to entertain me, though it would pale in comparison to the joy I should have had this evening.

Ever the hunter I threw myself through the window, tracking my new prey. His scent led towards the thick over growth that surrounded the grounds. He was fast, but I knew I would find him, and his speed would only make this more interesting. I followed his tracks, though to anyone else they would have been barely discernable amongst the thick, fragrant foliage.

I noted where he had lain down the body of the girl, though I was sure he felt he had hidden her well, it no longer mattered to me any longer... he was my prey now. His venom ran through her veins, every beat of her struggling heart moving it through her body, making her smell almost noxious. She was of no use to me any longer, he had seen to that, but he would pay for his folly, he would become the victim of this new hunt.

I raced along on foot, sometimes using trees to launch myself off the ground, swinging along as I tracked him. I laughed manically at his attempt to elude me. He had no idea how skilled I was, nor how vindictive I could be when I chose to be so. I decided that as opposed to chasing him I would make him come to me, so I backtracked to this little progeny.

"What sort of maker are you?" I bellowed loudly. "To leave her unattended. That any passerby might find her small form, and do with it what they wished." I mocked him, hoisting her small frame up into my hands. I could hear the quick approach of his footsteps, and he suddenly appeared directly in front of her.

"Stop!" he pleaded, his concern only served to annoy me...how weak he was. "I...was only trying to save her... she is special....gifted! I will care for her as if she were my daughter, please just don't harm her," he begged, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Don't harm her?" I mocked, imitating how pathetic he sounded. "She is such a small, weak thing, what use could she be? You should have left her to me, she would have been most appetizing..."I finished with a growl. "Now she is nothing!" I roared tossing her small frame to the ground, where he moved to reach her. I intervened before he could make contact.

"Though I suppose I understand why one might wish for a companion...." I said as I seized her roughly by the neck, and held her aloft as he watched with wide eyes. "She could be a willing partner," I said as I allowed my tongue to dart out and to slide down her cheek to her neck, towards her heaving chest.

I heard a strangled sound come from him as he launched himself towards me, but I was ready, whirling myself around meeting his parry with an attack of my own, sending him flying into a boulder that crumbled to the ground. He rose, and shook himself off. "Unhand her..." he hissed vehemently.

I glanced down at the body of the girl in my arms, and I squeezed her throat, constricting it, feeling her windpipe give under my stony fingers. Even in the throes of her suffering she gasped, choking from the lack or air. "I should kill her now, making everything you did for nothing...but I have better plans..." I seized her by the hair, releasing her throat, laughing as she sucked in the oxygen greedily.

"Please..." the older vampire implored. He was immobile, unsure of what I would do if he moved. I could scent his fear. I glanced back down at the child-like form in my arms, and then threw her to the ground in disgust. "Willing or not, she would not be a companion worth having, she is barely a child, it takes a woman to satisfy many needs," I growled harshly as I shook my head.

"She ....would... be ...my ...child..." the other man whispered. I hated such weakness, it made me see red. I blurred to his side, and smashed him into a thick oak tree. He grunted from the impact, and I held him there as I tore at him with my free hand, hitting any surface of him that I was able.

He struggled against my hold, kicking me away from him. I loved a good fight, though I hadn't expected the old man to put up much of one. He moved to grab me, but I evaded him, twisting and turning, as he lunged again, and again. His speed was almost my undoing I realized, and I moved to give myself more room, when he grabbed the collar of my coat, ripping it from my body.

I dodged and ran, hitting him, than rolling away to avoid his hands. He followed me, shadowing my every step, so I decided to lead him back towards the building, now alight in the dark as the orange and red flames flickered from the windows. Just as I was about to launch myself onto the side of the building he grasped my leg, and wrenched it off just below the knee with a deafening sound. I screamed from the pain he had caused me, turning on him.

I tore into him, my sudden change of direction, throwing him off. I grasped both of his arms as I fell and pulled with all of my might separating them from his body with a thunderous screeching noise. I knew what I had to do. It had been my plan to destroy him with the fire I had started, though I hadn't planned that it would happen quite this way.

I turned, his arms still held in my hands, I threw them upward into the raging inferno above. I continued falling to the ground, stopping only once I threw my arm out to grasp the building, sinking my fingers into the stone. The older vampire though, fell to the ground, unable to land lightly from the intense pain he was in.

I dropped onto my good leg, grimacing in my discomfort, but I stood upright. I glanced at the old man as he tried to right himself clumsily. I cast my eyes around, and spotting my limb, I ran for it, setting it in place, and sealing it with my venom so it would mend. No sooner was it done then I turned back to the figure, who was now upright and behind me.

I could see that the fire above had taken on a purplish hue. Knowing that the other vampire's limbs could never be recovered filled me with glee. I would win this fight, he would die and pay for that which he had taken from me....it was only right.

The man's face was contorted in fear and pain as I stalked over to him, whole once more. He fell on his knees, barley managing to stay upright as he did so. I moved over to him, wrenching his head back by his hair. I moved beside him, and leaned down to speak in his ear. "You are a disgrace to our kind...you are weak, a shame to all who live the way we should," I spat at him, my venom flecking his face.

I placed my hands on each side of his face, grasping his head firmly. "You....... are the disgrace," the old man hissed. But no further words would ever come from his lips, because at that moment I ripped his head from his shoulders, revelling in the sound of it twisting free from its place. I turned and launched it into the fire, doing the same with his useless body, smiling as the billowing smoke took on a deep purple colouring. The colouring that meant a vampire had died.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles' POV

I had never felt horror like this in my centuries of existence. Only as a newborn had I experienced a thousandth of the excruciating agony that now wracked my entire body. It tore through me like a hot poker that had been repeatedly plunged through my normally impenetrable skin like a knife through butter, not leaving a single hair, bone, vein or nerve untouched in its wake. It seared through me, crushing my mind, my body, my spirit. I was helpless to stop the pain's maddening, relentless journey. The journey that had now become part of my inevitable fate. My destiny. My.....death.

I fell to my knees before the evil one, silently begging for mercy, knowing in my heart that there would be none forthcoming. I was placing my very existence in his hands, and was angry that I had allowed that to occur. The devil incarnate, the one who had plundered this place and ruined everything, had now taken away the one thing that I felt worthy to give of this world. My love. And now, I was powerless to stop what was going to happen.

Unable to move from my position, I watched helplessly as he reattached his leg to his body, his crimson eyes bright with the smell of victory after having torn my arms from my body and thrown them into the flames of hell. He was not going to be satisfied with just killing me. He wanted to humiliate me, break me. Make me pay. Have his revenge for what I had deprived him of. He stalked towards me, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, forcing our eyes to meet. "You are a disgrace to our kind...you are weak, a shame to all who live the way we should," he spat with unabated hatred.

Anger filled me to the brim, allaying the pain for a brief moment. I was a disgrace? He was an abomination! I had to have the last word, to defy what he had said, yet I struggled to make my body cooperate. His hands moved to grip my head like a vice, my parting words taking the last wisp of will and strength I had left in me. "You.......are the disgrace," I hissed weakly, my last breath leaving my body as I spoke, the unendurable pain of my head being torn away from my body the last conscious thing I felt.

As grim reality crashed around me and the finger of death reached out to wrench me away from the only world I knew, I realised that I had failed. Failed at the task of not only giving Alice a new existence that would keep her safe from the cruelty of this life, but at giving myself a promising new one. Fate had dealt me yet another devastating blow. It had once again taken away love found before I could realise it to its full potential, cursing me to forever crave what I knew I did not deserve, but still longed for nonetheless. Everything had been cruelly snatched away from me, just when I was within a hairsbreadth of having more than I could have ever imagined in my entire existence as a vampire. A daughter to love for the rest of eternity. A lifelong companion. A friend. A person who I could confess everything to. Someone that I could love and be loved by in return. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to hold the poor child in my arms and comfort her. _Alice! Oh Alice! I have failed you my child! I am so sorry my love. So very sorry!_

The pain began to fade, and yet my thoughts seemed to take over where the agony had left off, scattering everything else to the wind. I did not understand what was happening to me. An ending to my very existence was upon me, yet my consciousness had survived my body's demise. I now realised that my death was only the beginning. The beginning of yet another journey that I must now take, as much as I wanted to remain here with all my heart.

I felt an overwhelming sense of peace well within me as I let go of the pain and left my body behind, freeing myself from the shackles that had bound me only moments before. All the pain had ebbed away, leaving nothing in its wake except my essence. My soul. The one thing that James could never have, yet the one thing I could no longer give to Alice. I hovered above the evil one, looking down at my body as he threw the last remnants of it into the flames, turning everything purple. Smoke of the same hue billowed out from the adjoining windows, clouding my vision, signalling my inevitable demise. Alice's pain-filled face made a brief appearance through the clouds of smoke, her expression forever burned into my psyche as the light surrounded me and cradled me in its arms like a new born babe. _Alice...Alice....I love you._...

I was floating now, drifting. Heading to meet my maker. Trying to find my way home as the light drew me in. And then, I saw her. She was a vision of loveliness, a startling, beautiful angel that could only belong in heaven. Nothing on earth could compare with this extraordinarily wondrous creature that had been sent here to greet me into the next life. The light was at its most brilliant here, drawing me closer like a moth to a flame. Memories of my Hannah flooded my mind and as I neared her, the familiarity of her rang true within my heart, sending waves of blissful realisation through me.

_Hannah? My Hannah?_

She nodded in silence as she held a precious bundle in her arms, offering me what she held in them. In her arms lay the most precious gift that she had given me in her short life. Without opening her mouth, her mind spoke volumes, her love for me and our child radiating from within her pure soul.

_Will. Will I am here my love. I have waited for you so long, my Will. I never gave up on you. And neither did Mary..... _

I took my child in my arms and held her for the first time, and stared at her in wonderment, tears of grief and joy finally flowing from my eyes as I took her beauty in and sobbed. Then I looked at my Hannah, my love for her surging forth to a level that I thought impossible. I leant towards her and kissed her tenderly, the two of us finally becoming one soul, our hearts joining together forever in death as we cradled our Mary in our arms. I now knew that everything was as it should be. I was home. Finally home_._

James' POV

I felt a surge of pleasure run through my body at my victory, even if in some ways it was a hollow one. I had lost the ultimate prey, and even winning such a battle could not take away the sourness of that fact. I turned away from the desolation before me, not caring about the voices that screamed out from the flame ridden structure.

Night was upon the land and I had a thirst, and an anger that needed to be sated in some way. As I moved along, the words of the weak vampire had intruded upon my mind. He had said that that young girl would be his child. Had he longed for a companion for so long that even that waif of a girl would have sufficed? Why on earth would one want a child when one could have a woman? A woman could do things for a man that no child could.

I was disgusted with the way his mind had worked it showed nothing but weakness and flaws. He had deserved to die. I continued to mull over the reasons why he had deviated so far from the ways of our kind. We lived off humans because they were weak. Their only use was to provide sustenance to our kind, and to amuse us, and in some cases to fulfil our desires before they were disposed of.

This train of thought I was on was interrupted as the aroma I had scented earlier passed my nose once more. It had been delicious, the potent rose scent of the ruined girl, along with the sweet aroma of cinnamon, the two combining to create a very succulent aroma indeed. I changed directions immediately, following this scent and searching for its source. If I could not have what I had sought, I would have the next best thing.

I tracked the scent through paths and street ways, twisting around closely bunched hovels and spacious homes. With each passing moment it became stronger, drawing me forward. I followed the smell to an apartment style building, slipping soundlessly up the walls until an open window wafted the delicious perfume out into the cooling night air.

I slipped soundlessly into the small apartment, listening carefully for the sounds of whatever occupants may live there. I heard the sound of singing from the next room. There was no one else here, no other pulsing hearts, and the wafting fragrance was distinctively female, and she was alone.

I shadowed the wall, slinking along until I could look into the next room, not wanting to alarm my prey until it would suit my wishes. I turned the corner, and stopped as my victim walked into my view. I grinned as I took in the fact that the woman was undressing before me. She had removed a plain white conservative dress to reveal a silk slip that clung to a very well curved figure.

I held myself back for a moment, choosing to watch her before I took her and used her to quench my thirst. She continued singing to herself as she removed her shoes and her garters, all which must have been part of her work attire, attire far too shapeless for such a voluptuous creature. I had just arrived at the decision that I might play with her before I used her to satisfy my needs, when she reached up to removed the white cap that had been pinned upon her head.

As she pulled the small white cap off, she shook her head, releasing a flood of scarlet waves that fell down over her shoulders and back to her waist. As her hair tumbled down, it sent a heavily potent wave of her personal aroma in my direction, and I breathed it in deeply, letting it unravel my senses. She was heavenly to look at... if her face matched her body and scent in anyway, I might have even more fun with this woman than I might have previously imagined.

She continued singing to herself, as she moved about, turning towards me, and her heart shaped face froze, her green eyes widened with surprise as she saw me watching her. She remained frozen, unmoving, as she gaped at me. I could hear her heart rate pick up in alarm, its beats pushing the blood along more rapidly as her fear intensified her scent.

I found this most amusing and I pulled myself more into her view, watching her openly, noting the way her blush caused her skin to mimic the colour of her hair and the way her bosom heaved as she tried to calm herself. She moved to cover herself with her arms, to block herself from my view, and I blurred forward, pushing her hands back to her sides.

"Don't cover yourself on my behalf...I was enjoying every moment," I whispered, breathing heavily across her face. I knew that our scents affected humans as well, and this woman was no different, her eyes taking on a glossy quality as she looked up at me. She didn't struggle to pull away, nor did she make any other move. "Why ever would you wish to cover yourself with such hideous clothing when this is what you're hiding underneath it?" I mused aloud as I watched her.

"I...I..."she faltered, trying to find the ability to speak in my presence. Up close, her aroma was even more heavenly and I leaned closer to her, grazing my nose down over her neck and pressing it against her throat to inhale her sweet bouquet. Her heart hammered even harder as she felt my cold skin come in contact with hers, and she gasped as I licked her neck, letting my venom coated tongue slide along her pulse point.

"You are truly exquisite," I breathed against her neck, nuzzling the goose pimples that appeared on her skin from the coldness of my own. I was almost startled when I heard her bark out a sound that resembled a laugh. I stepped back and looked at her, eyeing the expression on her face.

Her face had gone hard, and her eyes became a cool green flint that blazed darkly. "Do not attempt to lie to me with flattery," she growled harshly. I smirked at her feisty retort. Lie? What was she speaking about? "I know how I am seen," she continued. "With hair that is an oddity, I know that men do not see me as beautiful. Why just the other day I was told as much by a man from work..." she said, stopping abruptly as I cut her off, my hand clamping over her mouth tightly.

"If I said you are exquisite, then indeed you are so," I repeated. "Do not question my words, for your beauty is the only reason you are alive at this moment," I growled. She shook in my arms, and I pushed myself against her, wanting her, revelling in the power I felt at this moment.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you? "I asked as I ran my fingers up over the curve of her hip, pulling her soft body against mine. She shook her head as I moved my other hand to grasp her hair at the back of her neck, winding my fingers into her silky tresses. She mewled in fear, and her sounds went right through me driving me crazy with want, but no longer the kind that would be quenched by merely drinking her blood.

"What If I told you that I would honour you above every other woman in this world?" I questioned, an idea forming in my mind. She looked at me, and slightly tilted her head to look at me, as much as she could considering the grip I had on her hair. "Why would you want that?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Because I have never seen anyone who looked as magnificent as you do, and I could keep you forever if you'd like. No other man would be able to deny your beauty or power when I was done with you. Would you like that?" I asked her, purring against her skin.

I didn't need to ask her permission. I knew that. But for some reason I wanted her to say yes to me. I could already imagine how her features would appear after her change, how the natural beauty that came from being a vampire would enhance her already flawless beauty. She watched me, and swallowed reflexively, drawing my attention to the graceful curve of her throat.

She still hadn't answered me, so I continued. "I can show you how to have anything you ever wished for, how to make others quiver before you in fear. I can also show you ways to make love like you never imagined. Do you want that?" I asked her bluntly. I could smell the fact that her body was reacting to my words, and to the proximity of my body against hers. She stood in my arms, assessing me carefully. "I said do you want that?" I growled at her, growing impatient. She looked at me briefly and lowering her eyes to the ground, she nodded, powerless to do anything but agree to my proposal.

My body pressed against hers further and my hand still entwined in her hair, I pulled on it, forcing her eyes to lock with mine. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "What is your name, my lovely?" My breath overwhelmed her for a moment before she could answer, her desire and want for me and the life I could give her evident as her breaths became shallow pants.

"Vic-Victoria," she stammered, as her hot breath hit the nape of my neck, her scent causing my nostrils to flare and my eyes to roll back in ecstasy. I knew one thing. I could enrapture myself in this fine specimen's scent forever. And I would. Who could stop me this time? NO-ONE! I would take whatever I chose to, including this one, to play with as long as she amused me.

Her delicious scent surrounded me as my lips wandered across her earlobe and grazed across her jawbone until they found their way to her blood engorged lips. I brought my free hand up to grasp her head and kiss her roughly, drawing blood as the force of the kiss caused her teeth to pierce her bottom lip. I growled and tasted the blood, its call overtaking my every sense. My body trembled as the taste of her threatened to bring me undone. I closed my eyes and held my breath, focusing on self-control. I knew how much I wanted her, but as much as I desired her body, I realised that I had never had my way with a woman where she had lived to tell the tale. After all, I wanted more than her body. I wanted her mind and soul as well. Nothing less than that would do now.

I knew what I had to do. I needed to tread warily and forgo my lustful feelings to ultimately gain so much more. Yet again I would be required to exercise patience, and as much as I despised the concept, having her would have to wait. I could wait. And though I lacked patience, the burn I felt for this Victoria gave me what I once again craved. A challenge. A challenge unlike any other. She would be mine, her perfection only increasing after her change, her innocence as a human preserved for ME and no-one else.

"Well, Victoria. Are you ready to spend the first day of eternity with me?" I whispered onto her lips, as I withdrew from our kiss, readying myself to stake my claim on this mere mortal. She nodded yes, gasping for breath as she silently gazed into my burning eyes, her dilating pupils telling me in no uncertain terms that she was more than ready. I wound her tresses further around my hand and drew her head back violently, exposing her throat, her heart calling to me, begging me to make it beat for the last time. I plunged my teeth into her and she gasped, and then let a loud shriek escape her lips as I injected my deathly venom into her....

Lucas' POV

I couldn't believe the day I'd had. After many long months of pining for the love of my life, Charlotte was finally free to love who she wanted, and of all people, she had chosen me. A lowly orderly who worked in the worst place in the world. A place that at times was a horrible nightmare, a hell on earth, but a place that had also helped achieve nothing short of a miracle. A miracle that had united two lives, bringing the two most unlikely people together, within the most unlikely place on earth. And now, she was finally going to give me a gift far beyond anything that I could have imagined. Charlotte was going to marry me, giving me a renewed sense of purpose.

I sauntered down the main street of town, the place I called home since leaving my parents to start a new life here. A life which was now finally coming to fruition, every hope and dream that I held in my heart coming true before my incredulous eyes. After introducing myself to Charlotte's family and leaving her there until the arrangements were made for our wedding, I had decided to walk home, wandering the streets of town as twilight approached. My thoughts turned to when I met Charlotte's family and their reaction when we had announced our engagement to them.

Though we were now officially engaged, her family was extremely proper and always expected everybody else to behave as such. I was so unused to formality. My family were much more relaxed, but strong on conviction and love nonetheless. They had raised me to respect people from all backgrounds, races and creeds. They had also raised me to respect my elders, so of course I had agreed to wait until the wedding day before I would see Charlotte again. The wedding day, which had been arranged for two weeks from now, played on my mind as I pined for my love once again, dreaming of watching her as she walked down the aisle and into my waiting arms. The arms that longed to hold her tightly at this very moment. The agony of waiting for her was only exceeded by the ecstasy of holding her in my arms forever, kissing her, making love to her. And so, the bittersweet yearning within me would make waiting to see her again more than worth the pain I now felt.

Charlotte's family did seem to take to me, though I wondered if it was only because they had deemed me to be her saviour after having explained her misdiagnosis and freeing her from the bonds of the institute. Though Charlotte's parents still appeared somewhat reluctant to accept a lowly orderly as a suitor for their daughter, the circumstances of her divorce and the shame that her ex-husband had brought down upon their family was seen as more scandalous to them than my presence in her life could ever be. For that, I was grateful, the cad of a man previously married to Charlotte having inadvertently paved the way for any halfway-decent man that came along to be more than suitable for their daughter. Of course, I still felt unworthy of her just the same. I still had no idea why Charlotte had even taken a second glance at me in the first place, let alone fallen in love with me. I chuckled, knowing that I was more than pleased that she had.

Still smiling broadly, I walked up the stairs and entered the front door, slamming it shut and wandering to the kitchen of the small apartment that I lived in above the only jewellery store in town. It had become a handy place to live, especially under recent circumstances, the proprietor giving me a discount on the ring that I had chosen for Charlotte. Of course, on my pay I could not afford much. That gave me cause to think about where my life was headed, and after much contemplation and the desire to provide for Charlotte in a manner that she was accustomed, I had decided to study to be a physician, the influence of recent staffers to the institute the catalyst behind my latest burst of self-discovery.

I opened the overhead cupboard and took a crystal glass and decanter from it and poured myself a whiskey. I headed to my familiar red leather backed chair which sat directly below the bevelled glass window, its seat cracked with wear and tear, the red velvet cushions gracing it making it more than comfortable. The chair faced invitingly onto the bustling street in the centre of town. I sank my tired body into my favourite spot and sipped the neat whiskey, staring out and watching the world go by as the warmth burned down my throat. I always enjoyed watching people as they went about their daily business. People as a rule fascinated me, and none more than those who I had met recently, in particular the strange but kindly Dr. Charles Harper.

There was just something unusual about that man. Something that I couldn't put my finger on that concerned me so much at first that I remembered wanting to flee from him when we first met. Since then, his kindly ways and concern for me and my life seemed to wipe my worries away, making them disappear as if they were never there in the first place. Any strange occurrence that came about after that time was easily explained away, my normally logical mind refuting even the most unexplainable of these occurrences.

Taking another large gulp of whiskey, I smiled, thinking about how wrong it was to read a book by its cover, no matter how strange that particular cover appeared to be. Of course, his eyes were a strange darkened caramel that seemed to lighten to brilliant gold after he started there, only to begin to darken once again as the days passed. Then again, the institute was so dimly lit that the lack of decent lights and the absence of any natural sunlight could account for that anomaly. Then, there was his skin. He had errantly touched me on more than one occasion, the coldness of his fingers never failing to shock me, even through the thick material of my clothing. We were coming into colder weather, so once again his cold skin could be easily explained, and pushed aside as normal cold hands which were just in need of a good pair of gloves or the warmth of a well lit hearth. I was not entirely sure, but his skin also felt harder. I justified that perhaps he had calluses from previous labours in his, no doubt, interesting life.

Then, there was his smile. At times I noticed how his teeth would glisten when he smiled, a viscous fluid sometimes dripping off them as if he held clear oil within his mouth. Perhaps he was in need of a dentist, I would muse. Or perhaps he was unwell. Of course, if he was unwell, he certainly did not show it. Though his face was pale, he appeared healthy and strong, and somehow seemed young for his apparent advanced years. He must have come from good family stock, genetics obviously playing a part in his strength of constitution. And then there was his speed. On many occasions since he had arrived, I had had difficulty keeping up with him as we walked the halls of the institute. Running was not my strong suit, but it appeared to be his, his grace seemingly making his travels effortless and smooth. Perhaps he came from a family of athletes, or even circus folk.

I had also never seen a man able to deprive himself of so much sleep. I had, of course, chosen to stay on for as many extra hours as possible at the institute to be near my love, and Charles always seemed to be there and never appeared to tire, his determination and dedication to perform his duties unwavering. That was also easily explained. Doctors were at many times in their careers called upon to work double shifts, depriving themselves of many hours of sleep whilst still able to perform surgeries, yet it was the first time I had ever known anyone to never appear tired after all of those hours. His strong constitution and obvious case of insomnia accounted for such occurrences.

Everything I pondered was easily explained. Easily written off. Easily ignored when no rational explanation was able to be found, for as far as I was concerned, whatever mysteries lay within the heart and soul of that man, I knew one thing for certain. Charles had become more than a workmate. He had become my dear friend. I admired and respected him not only as a doctor, but as a man. He did not suffer fools or the injustices of the world that many others in the institute chose to overlook, just because it was easier. Charles had moral and ethical standards that were so high, that it was to a level that I could only ever wish to attain. It was so unusual in our line of work. Many doctors that worked at these places used them for their own mad scientific experiments or to gain some sort of notoriety in the medical world, the patients nothing more than laboratory rats to them. Either that, or they were rejects from other, more respected hospitals. Charles showed genuine care for those who were forgotten. Those who were tossed aside by society. Those who had lost all hope and had nothing left to live for.

Charles cared about all whom he met, both staff and patients alike, but none more than Mary. She had a way about her, that girl. From the day he saw her, his eyes and face softened as if he had found a long lost daughter. The conversations between those two rang with such familiarity, that it was as if they'd known each other for years. When watching them, I always noted how Mary, or Alice as Charles would affectionately call her, watched him like a hawk when he was in her presence, her eyes showing a concerned expression to the point of panic at times. She always seemed to worry about his welfare more than her own. Of course, Charles felt the same way about her as well.

I felt the same when he met me, knowing that I had found a friend. And now, I had decided that since I had no close friends to speak of in this town, that I would ask Charles to be my best man. I was sure he would agree. At least it may count as some semblance of thanks for the generous gift he had given Charlotte and I. A start to our new life together. A new beginning that I would not have thought possible mere months ago.

As I pondered my decision, I watched the sun disappear behind the hills that surrounded this town, and watched the day draw to a close. As I watched the people make their way home for the evening, I noticed something different this time. The people were all suddenly headed in the same direction, their faces expressing panic as they picked up their pace and began to run towards the end of town. The only thing that occupied that part of town was the institute. It was the only building between town and the middle of nowhere. As I watched, confused by the people who were now running, I heard the distant sounds of the local fire truck's bell as it neared the main street of town.

"No!" I shouted as I dropped the glass from my hand, shattering it into a million pieces as it hit the hardwood floor. I ran towards the door and opened it, sheer panic and confusion at the forefront of my mind as I ran down the stairs and sped up the main street. I followed the throng of curious townsfolk that had begun to invade the street that headed to the institute. Try as I might to remain calm, I could not keep my thoughts from the dreaded ones that raced through my mind. I ran as if there were no tomorrow, trying to push away what I knew to be true.

The smell of smoke hit me like a tidal wave as I approached the city limits, my breathing labouring as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. It was unlike any smell from a forest fire, which had occurred more than once in the forests that surrounded this particular town. The smell of this smoke was different. It was sickly, even sweet in its odour. Having arrived at my destination, my nose wrinkled in disgust as I pushed past the curious onlookers that now surrounded the institute and approached the front entrance, flames licking out of each window to the northern end of the building. I knew this building well, and I knew where the fire raged at its worst. My eyes darted around the perimeter of the building, and standing in a group were some of the patients, and Dr Grayson. He was dressed in his pyjamas, having come from his sick bed to offer his assistance.

"Dr Grayson," I huffed, still panting from running all the way here. "Where are the rest of them?" I asked as I mentally accounted for each patient. "Where are Alice and the elderly lady, Minerva and where are Dr Harper and Nurse Whitefield?"

"We don't know Lucas," Dr Grayson replied grimly as his eyes, filled with sadness and loss, watched as his life's work began to disintegrate before him.

"NO!" I screamed louder, gutturally this time, as the full realisation hit me as to what indeed had happened. Instinctively, I ran towards the door, ignoring the screams of the panicked townsfolk that stood there, frozen in their place. I was not about to stand idly by and watch those who lived and worked within these walls perish. I ran towards the front door, attempting to push past one of the attending firemen.

"Stop!" one of them screamed as he grabbed at me, holding me in a vice-like grip.

I tried to shrug out of his strong grasp. "You'll get lost and never find them in time! LET ME GO!" I hissed as I broke free of him and disappeared through the door and into the reception area. My eyes darted everywhere. I made my way through the thick smoke, which appeared purple at times, the sickly smell of burning flesh and something sweet hanging thickly in the air as I began to run. I retrieved a handkerchief from my pocket and placed it over my nose and mouth, trying to prevent the smoke from invading my lungs. I still coughed and spluttered as I stumbled through the darkness, all lights now doused, using my memory of these familiar hallways as a guide.

"Charles!" I called, coughing as I tried to give volume to my voice. "Is anyone here?" I yelled as I ran, coughing the whole way. There was no response.

The noise of buckling steel and timber caused the building to groan in protest as I made my way to the doorway that now stood wide open. The doorway that led to the patients' quarters. My eyes widened as I approached the rooms. All doors had been opened and lay there empty, the flames surrounding the walls within each room as I passed. My eyes stung and I could not see an inch in front of me as the darkness fell.

Finally I came upon Alice's room, the flames and sweet smell at their most fierce here as they had caught the mattress and furniture alight. There was nothing but the broken oil lantern that came from Charles' office. At least I knew the source of the fire, but why would Charles set this place on fire? It didn't make sense to me at all. Then, the smoke thinned for a brief moment, allowing me to see past the lantern. Near the window was a mound of something that I couldn't quite make out. "Charles?" I called, trying to decipher what I was seeing. I raised my free arm to fend off the flames as best I could and edged my way along the wall towards the pile near the window. My mouth gaped open as I took in what I saw. A dismembered Dr. Harper, his white coat singed and body alight from within him, collapsed inwards, purple smoke billowing from his body and filling the room.

"Oh God!" I shrieked, coughing, my lungs trying with all their might to expel the scent that now surrounded me. The building groaned again and a well lit rafter suddenly fell from the roof and barely missed me, landing on the mangled body of my best man. Tears caused by shock and the pungent smoke filled my eyes and streamed down my blackened face, soaking into the handkerchief as I shook my head in disbelief. I knew it was too late. I also realised that I had to get out of there if I wanted to see my Charlotte again.

I edged my way back towards the door and made haste through the hallways that no had flames licking at their walls. I passed the empty room of each patient until I came upon Minerva, her body still and lying on the floor near the doorway of her room. I dropped the handkerchief and scooped her up into my arms, travelling as quickly as I could through the hallways, coughing as I went, on the verge of collapse as I finally found the front door.

"Lucas!" cried Dr. Grayson, a combination of relief and concern etched across his face.

Out of breath, I felt unable to say anything for a moment. "Lucas, what happened?" he added, checking the vital signs of the woman in my arms, placing his ear to her chest and shaking his head in regret. "She's gone," he said sorrowfully as two of the attending firemen took her from my arms and ran her towards the waiting ambulance.

I fell to my knees and collapsed on the ground, rocking backwards and forwards as I cried, the horror of what I had just witnessed impossible to bear. I felt Dr. Grayson's comforting arm on my shoulder as he knelt down next to me and whispered, "Are the rest gone?" I nodded yes as I closed my eyes, the sight of him there as clearly as if I was looking directly at him once again.

"Someone killed them. The lantern was the cause of the fire, but his-his b-body w-was IN PIECES!" I screamed, the rocking increasing with every word I spoke.

"We will investigate the cause of the fire when it is doused," interjected the fire chief who was suddenly standing beside us. "I heard you accuse someone of murder. Perhaps you might like to make a report and give a description of what you saw," he said. I shook my head in refusal, not wanting to relive the pain I now felt in my heart, which had suddenly broken.

"I don't know what I saw. It was dark and the smoke was thick," I replied vaguely, retracting my statement. "But there are no more survivors," I cried, weeping as I thought of the young girl that Charles was so fond of. Alice. Her life had been tragically cut short and as much as it pained me to think this way, I was relieved that they both went together. One carrying on without the other just did not seem a feasible proposition. Though, where was her body? I realised that it didn't matter. There was no way that she could have escaped.

The fire chief stared at me with narrowed eyes, but I turned away from him unwilling to answer any further questions. I was going to honour my friend and not sully his name with accusations of murder, even though I knew that someone else had done something just as heinous to him. The only other person in that room with him was Alice, and she was not capable of such brutality, nor did she have the strength to tear someone limb from limb. Whatever he had done was only ever in self-defence, against something that was not of this world, but I knew what would happen. There was no evidence of anyone else there except for him and the other patients, so he would be the one accused of setting this place on fire.

"Well, we will be in touch if we need further information," he warned as he walked away and began ordering his men around again.

"Let's get you home," Dr. Grayson said as he took my arm and pulled me to my feet. "I have arranged for the hospital to take in the rest our patients until they can be relocated in the next few days."

I got into the car of the only good doctor left in this town, now that Charles was gone. Fragmented thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to recover from the shock of my discovery. Trying to make sense of what I had witnessed seemed to be an exercise in futility, yet I knew one thing for certain in my heart. No matter what I had thought I saw, Charles was a good man and not a killer, and I owed him everything. He had helped me gain the affections of my Charlotte. He had given me the confidence to follow in his esteemed footsteps and pursue my goal to become a physician. And he had given me unconditional friendship.

I decided in that moment that I would defend his honour if asked any questions about what had occurred here, even if I had to lie to do so. What happened today was yet another unexplainable part of the man that was Dr. Charles William Harper, and I knew that whatever secrets of his I had uncovered since knowing him, they would remain with me to the grave.....

Alice's POV

The burning was everywhere. The pain was unbearable. What had happened to me? Why did I feel this way? It seemed to last forever, finding no clear way to leave my body, swirling around within it and intensifying with every passing moment. Nothing but blackness and pain invaded my mind and body. I could stand it no longer. I needed to escape this eternal hell.

I felt as though I had been bound and gagged. No memories existed in my mind, and though I was aware of who I was to some extent, I did not know how I came to be here. The cloying smell of a musky scent had invaded my mind along with the pain, and distant memories of flames and screaming tore at the edges of my thoughts, flickering as though it had been covered by a thick layer of mud. Every memory was gone, with the pain my only companion, my only comfort. Otherwise I would have thought myself dead. Was I dead? Was this purgatory? The pain marched on relentlessly. I craved nothing more than this flame to be doused before I went mad.

I lay there for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, the pain began to change. It had intensified to an insufferable level. I felt it travel its journey toward my heart, which would die under its hand. This I knew in no uncertain terms. I was about to die and I was helpless to stop it. I lay there writhing, my blood curdling scream finding voice and echoing around me. My heart stopped. I had expelled my last breath from my body. I waited to meet my maker.

The pain had finally gone, and I still waited. What was happening? Why was there only darkness behind my closed eyes? Why did I still feel as though I was earthbound? My ears began to pick up sounds that were around me. I heard the crickets chirping in the distance. My hands felt the ground beneath me, which was damp and soft under my touch. I inhaled and smelt the earth, the animals and the sickly smell of burning flesh. I knew that I was not in heaven. Fearful of what I might find, I lay there for some time with my eyes shut tight, until a source of light began to turn everything from black to red underneath my eyelids. The noises surrounding me were now different. The crickets had fallen silent, and birdsong and distant voices intermingled with the scurrying and scratching noise of the animals. The smell of damp earth and flowers, along with animal dander and dust filled my nostrils. I could stand it longer. I slowly opened my eyes....

I had feared what visions might greet my eyes when I opened them, but this was not anything I might have been able to imagine. The light was so bright! I had to close my eyes against the intensity. What was this? I tried once again to open my eyes, his time raising my hands to shield them from the dazzling prisms of light that danced across my sight.

The light did not seem as bright as before, but everywhere I looked I could see that something was amiss. The air in front of my eyes was filled with miniscule particles floating and swaying with the softest pulse of a breeze that caressed my skin. I was surprised to find that the gentle wind felt warm and comforting, rather than cool and refreshing.

I forced myself to focus on my hand that was still blocking out the most intense part of the light that beat down upon me. My hand was held up, palm outwards as if to fend off the glare from the beam of daylight. The glow from above illuminated my hand in a radiance that reminded me of the shimmer you see when you look at new fallen snow. It shimmered and twinkled as I looked upon it. It was as if I had never seen my own hand before, each freckle and line stood out with alarming clarity against the backdrop of my skin.

As my eyes adjusted to the intense brightness overhead I moved my hand away. Something was wrong here, even having rested deeply, unable to recall a single dream, or how I came to be lying on the soft floor of the forest, I knew that things were drastically amiss. I shifted myself around, trying to look around to take in my surroundings, hoping that perhaps something would stir in my mind, but no sooner had I made the decision to move then I found myself moved into a new position...I was not sure how I had done it.

I started to panic. My body was not acting how I expected it to. Why couldn't I recall what had happened? Had I been drugged? Injured, perhaps? I started to breathe faster, my chest rising rapidly in and out as a sense of dread filled me. With each breath I took my senses were flooded with new smells, some delicate, and others repugnant, but even the surrounding aromas could not distract me from a rising discomfort in my throat.

My throat ached with each gasp I took, and it started to burn. I held my breath trying to calm myself, and to ease the burn that I assumed was due to a rising outburst of tears. I counted slowly, trying to ease the discomfort in my throat, but as I did so the burn did not leave, it merely burned more slowly, a constant irritant.

I was just about to release my breath when I abruptly recognized the fact that my body was not fighting for me to release the air that I held in my chest. My chest didn't burn for relief as I knew that it should. Even though I could not remember why, I knew that I should feel a discomfort in my chest, a desire to let the air in my chest whoosh out so new air could be inhaled greedily...but that did not happen.

I waited a few moments linger, waiting for my body to do something...anything...but it did nothing. I was not sure how much time had passed, but I eventually let the breath I was holding out, breathing back in normally as if nothing had happened.

With the next inhalation my throat burned even more intensely, scorching me. It hurt so much that I jumped to my feet. I needed something to sooth the inferno that raged inside of me. I ran along searching for water, I needed it to cool the fire that scorched inside my neck.

I ran along, seeing the trees fly past as I searched for something to give me relief. I searched for a cool stream, a puddle, anything. I was just about to turn and search in a new direction when a breeze swept around me, caressing my skin and surrounding me with the most enticing aroma. I smelled lilacs with a hint of spiciness, something woodsy, and it made me salivate.

I wiped away the dampness with the back of my hand, stopping when I noticed that my saliva was thick and viscous. The aroma washed over me once more, distracting me from the fluid I had wiped from my mouth, and somehow even as the burning in my throat flared, I knew that I had to locate the source of this smell.

I followed it, not even watching where I was going, or what I was passing as I travelled. I moved with purpose, and was happy to see that my body carried me along fluidly, bringing me closer to the smell. I could almost taste the lilacs on my tongue. I knew that the cool, sweet smelling floral scent, with its hint of spice would somehow alleviate my suffering.

I held back for a moment, hearing a sudden burst of sound up ahead. Only then did I realize that I was in back of a large home. Inside two voices were talking in frantic tones. They seemed to be whispering, but I could hear every word of their conversation.

"If they find out about what happened with Dr. Harper, they are going to accuse us of setting the fire!" a high pitched voice simpered. This voice grated on my nerves, making me roll my shoulders in agitation. "There is nothing to worry about Miss Beauregard," a deeper voiced responded harshly. "From what I have heard there were no survivors, all the patients, saving a few that were released without the Asylum's permission before the fire broke out. Have no fear, my good woman. We both know that we had nothing to do with the fire. If need be I will be your alibi...besides maybe Dr. Harper is the one who set the fire...how are we to know?" the voice intoned snidely.

I wasn't quite sure what the voices were talking about, but I realized they were discussing a fire. I breathed deep in frustration. I needed to get past these two people to find the source of scent that was drawing me to it. I wanted that smell... I needed that smell....it made my mouth flood with liquid at the thought of tasting it.

As I inhaled that one breath a flood of the aroma so strong burst through my senses causing my mind to reel. I had to have it! I was shaking with the need, and I didn't care what I needed to do to get it. I slipped to the door, and threw it open, not caring who heard or saw me. The door hit the wall and shattered into pieces, but I didn't care.

I could feel my body filling with need and desire to have just that one thing. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply once more, following the delicious aroma across the room as my eyes rolled in their sockets with pleasure. I stalked across the room, stopping when the scent became so strong that I could practically taste it on my tongue.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in front of a man. He looked at me with alarmed eyes. He sat at a table with a woman, both seemed to be distraught, and both were looking at me with their mouths open. I kept my eyes on the man, he was very plain looking, but he smelled heavenly. I leaned towards him, just wanting to smell...to taste....

"Miss Brandon? Is that you?" a trembling voice whispered. I ignored the sound, intent on the ambrosia before me. The smell permeated my nose, my mouth, rolling over my tongue, wafting down my throat, it was everywhere, and now it was mine. I felt my body twitch and a growl like sound slipped from my throat. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue dart out to taste the aroma that had drawn me here. Just as my tongue was about to make contact with what it desired I felt pressure on my shoulder.

I whipped around, snarling in rage at having been interrupted, finding myself face to face with the woman who had been at the table. Her face was stern and she moved wrap her hand around my arm. She wanted to keep me from that which I desired! I lashed out at her, throwing her across the room where she flew through a wall and crashed, unmoving to the ground. Without her to distract me, I turned back to that which had called me.

The man who had looked alarmed now looked terrified, and he tried to move away from me, backing up swiftly. The aroma of him increased, and I followed it, moving forward until I found myself in front of him having backed him up against a wall. I leaned in, letting my nose lead me, drawing my nose and mouth down his neck until I stopped, inhaling the most potent whiff of his scent yet.

My mouth hovered just over where his blood pulsed under his skin. I leaned forward, darting out my tongue to taste his skin. It was exquisite, and somehow I knew only one thing would taste better. I pressed my mouth over the pounding vein on his neck, and parting my lips I let my teeth sink into his flesh.

I tuned out the feather light touches on my face, arms and shoulders that were his thrashing. The only thing I cared for was the liquid that poured down my throat, dousing the firestorm that dwelled there. I swallowed over and over, curling my toes in pleasure at the taste of his blood, far more satisfying than water had ever been.

As the fire soothed away I felt the pulse of his blood slow, and my other senses started to return. His struggles had ceased, and all I heard now, as his body sagged against the wall were two soft words as I finished draining his body of each precious drop of blood. "M.......Ma......Ma-ry........Alicccccce..." he groaned haltingly as his body gave itself over to death.

It was only after I could not pull another single drop from his body that I relinquished the hold my teeth had on him. I looked around, my senses flooding back to my being. The fire was nought but a warm heat in my throat now, allowing me to focus more clearly now. I looked around the room, seeing what I had done, and yet I could only focus on the fact that they had seemed to know me. The man had called me something.....Mary, or was it Alice? Was that who I was?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest!(so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! We will add another chapter if you guys tap those keys! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

Alice's POV

I needed to find out more from the woman who lay there, barely alive, her pained moans telling me she was gravely injured. Her body was mangled, every movement she attempted causing it to twitch. She looked like a broken toy, unable to be repaired by the most skilled of toymakers. I walked towards her, noticing that her eyes were barely open and her leg was twisted around the wrong way. How did I have the strength to do that to her? I looked at my hands, turning them over and studying them as if staring at them would somehow answer my question. Of course, I was still none the wiser.

I could hear her heart beating, its rhythm all over the place, the sound of it pulling me ever closer. How could I hear that? Why did these sounds seem so amplified to my ears? The smell of something rotting emanated from her body, and as she exhaled, the foul stench of her breath made me want to gag, but yet I couldn't gag. Instead, her scent permeated my every pore, causing my nose to wrinkle. Why did everything smell so strong? How was I so attuned to every sight, sound and smell around me? Instinctually, I held my breath, hoping to put a stop to this sensory overload as I crouched before the broken woman.

Her eyes fluttered open, her face contorting in pain as she shrieked, "What have you done to him? MURDERER!" She reached out and clutched her hands around my throat, although I felt no pain. A mild sense of concern ate into me as I brushed her hands away as if swatting away a bug. This woman was beginning to irritate me. At the very same time, I heard voices in the distance, their din and footsteps becoming ever closer to this place. I knew I had to cover my tracks. I also knew that I could not leave this witness to my atrocities alive, unless I wanted to be locked away forever. My mind scattered, thousands of tiny shards floating within my head as I detached myself, calmly realising what I needed to do. Coldly, calculatingly, I reached out to her and gripped my hands on either side of her head, her eyes widened with shock as she realised what I was about to do. Quickly, silently, I snapped her neck, putting the poor woman out of her misery as one would with a fatally injured animal. I was doing her a service, I justified without emotion. I was making it easier on her. I was.....taking a human life, the second one in as many minutes! I roared, a deep growl emanating from my chest, its guttural sound shocking me to the core. How had these hands snapped her so easily, as if she were nothing but a small twig?

The shock suddenly hit me as though lightning had struck my body, burning through the top of my head down through to the end of my limbs. I stepped away from the woman and turned to face the carnage that I had unleashed upon this place. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fear, as I tried to comprehend what I had become. I began to sob, feeling an ache in my chest that could not be satisfied without the expulsion of tears. The tears refused to flow from my eyes. Why couldn't I cry? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME? Was I that bereft of emotion that I could no longer express it? I so wanted to feel. To feel anything but the coldness and emptiness I felt now.

Faint, thudding footfalls that grew louder with every passing second brought me back to reality. As two uniformed men brandishing guns entered the house through the broken doorway, I ran past them in a panic, so quickly that they reeled. One man gasped, "Hey!" as I passed, my body slipping with ease through his attempted grasp. His touch felt feather-like. I couldn't believe they did not catch me, and surprised by not only how easily I got away, but the strength that now coursed through me as if I were invincible. Two gunshots rang out from where I ran, ricocheting off a tree, my body instinctually avoiding the bullets as if I had possessed some sort of second sight. I ran freely, the houses blurring by me as I entered the safety of the forest once again. As I ran, the greenery of my surrounds enveloped me, comforted me, every little leaf and branch lending me its detail, telling me its secrets, hiding me within its bosom. I finally felt safe, and stopped at the edge of a brook, its clear water trickling over undulating rocks. I could hear every sound that the bubbles beneath the surface made, the sounds of the forest battering my already heightened senses.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scents around me, and walked slowly to the water's edge. I sat upon a boulder by the brook, lurching forward as if wanting to purge the sickening thoughts that now overloaded my mind. What had I done? I suddenly knew what I had become. I had become an animal. A monster that needed to be locked up, as I was a danger to anyone I came near. I deserved nothing less than to be destroyed for the abomination that I was. Under the protection of the canopy, I leaned down and picked up a sharp rock that lay within the shallows, taking it to my wrist in an attempt to end things here and now, the rock breaking into pieces as it hit my skin.

"What?" I said, my voice somehow musical. I had never heard anything so crisp, so clean, as that sound. I dropped the crumbled stone into the water and leaned in further, catching my reflection in the still water that pooled at the edge of the brook. I gasped, just as the sunlight hit me, its rays dappling through the canopy as the angle of the sun changed, causing my hands to glint as they had once before, and reflect like small droplets of water, but harder looking, like diamonds. I knew one thing. I wasn't human.

Death would have to be better than the horror I felt now. I was something that was against God's will. I knew it in my heart. I placed my hand over my chest and gasped, the stillness of my heart further evidence that I was not meant to be here. Whatever had happened to me before I woke in pain should have taken my life, but instead had sentenced me to this half-life. This purgatory. This.... living hell.

I closed my eyes, willing for this madness to disappear, but instead vivid pictures of a place that I had never seen before began to play their way through my mind. I felt my lungs take in extra air as I gasped, at the same time my mouth gaping open as this waking dream became clearer. I couldn't move from where I was. I found myself slipping away from the gentle, lulling sounds of the woods only to find myself thrust into room full of noise and chaos.

I could hear the loud muttering of voices all around me, tones varying from high pitched and grating, to low and gravelly. My senses were swarmed with a range of odours from the sickly sweet scent of cloying perfumes and harsh chemicals used for general cleaning, to the subtle smell of rich human blood accompanied by the aroma of various food items.

I scanned around, taking in the subtle nuances of where I sat. I was perched atop a high stool, at the counter in some sort of diner, a man nearby was reading a newspaper, the Philadelphia Inquirer, dated 1948. I glanced downwards and saw my face reflected in the chrome countertop, and my eyes were wide with excitement.

The room was full of customers laughing and chatting with one another while orders were shouted out to a man through a window into another room. The day outside was grey and overcast, but light enough that I could look outside and see people walking hurriedly by as the wind pulled at their clothing. I was not uncomfortable with sitting here and there was no burning in my throat. I was merely impatient, as if I was waiting for something to take place.

A sudden crack of thunder sounded outside and rain burst from above and poured down outside, tracing intricate patterns over the glass of the windows. The tinkling sound of glasses shattering drew my attention as a woman in a pink dress with a rumpled white apron dropped a tray of glassware on the floor causing a lull in the noise from the patrons of the establishment. The sudden decrease in sound caused the pealing of bells from the door being opened to resound throughout the room.

A tall figure eased through the door shrouded in a long coat, his frame willowy, but muscular. His face was hidden by a hat with a wide brim. The moment the door had opened it had released his scent into the room with the other aromas enclosed in this cramped space, but his wiped away all of the others as if they had never existed in the first place filling me up with the scent of honey and the subtle hint of mayflowers. I knew that he was like me...that he was what I was waiting for, that he was special.

Once he was fully inside he pulled his hat off in a graceful sweep of his long fingers. His other hand wafted up to rake through the shaggy blonde hair that was revealed as his hat was pulled away. His face was smooth and angular, his cheekbones statuesque, and his lips like that of Cupid 's bow, meant to be kissed. His eyebrows were highly arched and expressive, brooding over wide crimson eyes.

All of his visible features were covered with a delicate filigree of silver lines, crisscrossing and intersecting with one another, but these only added to his charm, making him more rugged and powerful. He was absolutely breathtaking.

I stood up without hesitation, and made my way towards him, manoeuvring easily around the humans who ate noisily around us. I could feel joy bubbling inside of me just from knowing that he was finally here, and that my waiting was over. I don't know why, but I loved him, and I knew that we were meant to complete one another.

He glanced at me unexpectedly, his eyes watchful and his expression seemingly belaying confusion, so I smiled at him. I smiled to let him know how happy I was that he had finally arrived, that he was here with me. I had never felt so euphoric. He shifted slightly, not taking a step, but looking as if he wanted to move, and so to ease his confusion I spoke.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, inherently knowing that this had not been the first time I had waited for him here. With those words his eyes softened immediately and he replied in a warm, resonant timbre as he politely bent his head to me in greeting, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Jasper's the name....and you are?"

His words were like warm honey, soothing and sweet as they poured over me. They filled me with sensations I had never felt, and I knew that this moment would be sealing our fate together. I held out my hand to him my fingers splayed in a gesture of willingness and trust, wishing that he could feel everything that he made me feel inside. Though, somehow his eyes told me that he could.

"Alice," I replied softly as I allowed his presence to surround me, to fill me to the brim.

His body moved ever so slightly in my direction. I felt his fingers slip around mine, wrapping themselves firmly around my palm, sending emotions rolling through me. I felt hope spring forth deep inside as I looked from our linked hands into his deep, intelligent eyes. He was my future...my forever.

With no warning, I found myself jolted back to reality. The feeling of the soft blades of grass under my fingers let me know that I was back in the forest where I had fled after killing the two people. What had just happened? I had been somewhere else entirely, another place in another time. I could hear the sounds, smell the odours. Every second of it was etched into my mind, especially the face of the handsome young man that I would find there. It was as if I could see the future.

"This can't be happening!" I shrieked, the timbre of my voice high, the volume causing it to echo through the forest and return to me, and I flinched in surprise. What was I? How did I possess the ability of seeing things that weren't there? Every time I tried to decipher myself, something new would occur, surprising me and sending me reeling once again.

I sat on the boulder until night fell, my mind racing with a million thoughts while still having the room to listen and remain alert for any signs of danger, any threat or any scents that may cross my path. I could not work out why my senses were so heightened, but heightened they were. I did not know why my skin was so hard and resistant to outside forces, as well as being brilliant in hue. I could not fathom why I had drunk the blood of that man, the blood which somehow doused the flames within my throat. But most of all, I wondered about the man I had seen in my mind's eye.

The rain began to fall, wetting every part of my body. It did not feel cold, but the wetness did begin to irritate me. All of the animals scurried to their shelters and I sat there, thinking about what to do next.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew across the brook, and a strange scent crossed my path which smelled of sweet scents, dominated by a strong scent of cinnamon. It was quite pleasant, but did not attract me the way that the man's scent had. In the very same moment, I also heard distant voices through the sound of the rain. After killing those people, I could not trust anyone until I had some way of differentiating between friend and foe. I stood from the rock, backing away into the brush behind the trickling water and hid within the bushes there. I could not take any chances. My survival instincts kicked in, and I knew that even though I did not deserve to live, I now had a very good reason to. I had to conserve myself for that vision of a man, his face now burned into my mind forever. I remained silent, holding my breath as I listened intently, straining to make out what the faraway voices were saying. The rain grew heavier, threatening to drown out their sounds altogether as I tried to listen.

"My throat is still burning. When will it ever go away?" Who was this? And her throat was burning? My ears pricked. I needed to find out about this....woman. It seemed that she was like me.

Then a man spoke, his voice barely audible over the torrential rain now. "Never, though it will get better in around a year." A year? This burning would torture me for a year?

"I need....something....now! It burns!" the woman said angrily.

"We can't hunt here anymore. Don't worry, we will find something more when we leave this place. We just can't keep killing humans here with the fire. Mind you, that crazy one from the asylum that I found at the back of the chapel was asking for it. No-one will miss that madwoman. And now because of the murder of those two others, half the state police force is here." They knew about the murder! And they had killed too? In response to their words, I crouched further into the bushes, still holding my breath and listening intently.

"I don't care if I drink rat's blood....I need it NOW!" the woman yelped, her anxious yet musical voice penetrating the canopy above. As the voices had changed direction, I realised that these people must be moving quickly, and to my relief they became even harder to hear which meant that they were leaving.

"Stupid newborns. No sense at all!" the man replied in a rage. Newborns? What's a newborn? "Stupid rain! Always makes it a little harder to hunt," he added further in complaint. And then he continued, saying the most horrific thing I had heard since waking in this forest.

"Mmmm...I can still smell that child's scent, though it has faded with this rain. Stupid yellow eyed vampire that changed her! She would have made the most delicious meal, that Mary Alice. If I ever see her again, I think I might be tempted to finish her off. Stupid little vampire is nothing but a waste of space now!"

I gasped, instantly covering my mouth, hoping that I had not been heard. I was a vampire? A newborn vampire? And this unrecognisable man knew me and wanted to kill me? And who was the yellow eyed vampire who changed me? I knew one thing. I needed to find a safe place to hide and work out what to do next. I had the police and this man after me and could take no chances. I watched for any signs of movement and waited for the voices to speak further, knowing that I should wait until they left.

"We're not coming back? What about the apartment?" the woman asked.

"No, we're not coming back, so you can forget about your home. You're with me for the rest of eternity, and that means we travel," said the man. "Now, stop your whining and let's get out of here," he added, his voice fading into the distance.

I remained crouched in the bushes for what seemed an hour or two, the rain unrelenting as it hit me. Though I did not mind the rain, a dry place did sound inviting...and safe. My clothes were torn and also held the lingering scent of the blood of those humans, reminding me of the atrocities that I had committed. It would be a good idea to dry off and change, I thought. And then, I could run away from this place forever and leave behind the horror that I had unleashed.

The rain finally slowed and I realised that now, under the cover of darkness, would be the best time to clean up, change and escape here forever. I wondered if I could use the apartment that they spoke of, since it was now unused? I also wondered if I could find it. Then, I remembered the scent. If I headed into town and followed that scent of cinnamon, I knew that I would find it easily.

I headed through the main street of town, darting between buildings and hiding in the shadows. All was quiet. Not a soul was in the streets, to my relief. I did not feel the burn in my throat as much, but it was still there. Now that I knew what I was, I knew that I had to try to control my urges, especially if I was already being hunted down by the police and those other vampires. It was somewhat comforting that I was not the only one of my kind in existence, but I hated what I had become nonetheless.

I inhaled deeply, imbibing the scents that surrounded me. Once again I was on sensory overload as every scent of the town invaded my nostrils. I closed my eyes, trying to pick through each scent individually, searching for the cinnamon that I craved. I found it faintly and as I walked towards the other end of the main street, its strength increased.

I stared up to the apartments that were at the end of the street, sitting above the shops that lined each side of the street. I walked to the back entrance of the apartments, the scent at its strongest here as I took note of a set of fire stairs. I pulled the ladder down and climbed up, quicker than I thought possible, the scent growing stronger the higher I climbed. I reached the top of the stairs and found an open window, the scent overpowering me. My eyes darted around the abandoned hallway, and I climbed through the window with ease, ever-watchful of my surrounds. I listened, but could hear nothing but a few distant heavy breaths. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the draw that the breaths even had. I was grateful that the cinnamon dominated every other smell in this place.

The door was wide open to the apartment, and I knew that this was the place. I walked in the small space and noted everything about the room. It had a small table with one chair and a tiny kitchen as well as a chair in the corner with an empty bookshelf nearby. I walked across the room and through the doorway at the other end of the apartment. There I saw a bed which appeared to have been ripped to shreds, as though the occupant had met a violent end. I knew what it was. The woman had become what I was and had experienced what I had. I walked to the cupboard next to the bed and there hung a crisp white uniform with a stiff, white cap on the shelf above it, all of it smelling of some sort of chemical.

Next to the white dress was a beautiful lace dress which was lined with satin. My mouth gaped open. This dress was exquisite! I picked it up and walked to the drawers next to the door, opening them and taking out some undergarments. I left the bedroom behind and headed for the bathroom, and closed the door, switching on the light as I spotted the bath. The brightness overwhelmed me for a moment, and as my eyes adjusted I stood at the sink, and my eyes fixed themselves on my reflection.

"My-my eyes!" I murmured, once again my voice surprising me as my widened crimson eyes stared back at me. My eyes were a shock to my system, and though I was unable to remember what colour my eyes had been, I knew that this was not their proper colouration.

They were so deep, and so vivid they startled me into silence. I stood there on the tiled floor, contemplating my own reflection. The likeness of me that I saw in the mirror was in no way familiar, nothing seemed to bring forth any recalled information from my memory, nor did it aid to recollect anything about myself.

The image that mirrored me in the glass was petite, and delicately proportioned with full lips that seemed to curve into a natural smile. I let my eyes graze over the features that I saw in the mirror and I took in the straight demure nose that balanced out the wide eyes that had alarmed me. My skin was smooth and unblemished, though it was in need of a serious cleaning from the dirt and grime that marred it.

My face was framed with spiky black hair, that was cut in an odd style, but that suited the shape of my face. My hair was shiny, and glossy with health, and though none of what I saw seemed recognizable, I liked what I saw. I couldn't help but smile, and watching my reflection smile, I smiled even further giving myself a glimpse of perfect white teeth. I was really rather beautiful, if you could overlook my startling eyes.

I continued to look over my reflection, my newly enhanced vision settling upon the clothing I was wearing. I felt my lips curl up over my teeth as I took in the dingy greyish –white robe that wrapped around my small frame. It was disgusting, mud and blood splattered across the aged fabric only made it look even less attractive, if that was possible.

Looking at the tattered fabric made my body more aware of it, of how it felt against my skin. The cloth was rough, almost making my skin itch to be away from it. My eyes drifted down to the delicate lace dress that I held in my hands. The lace was finely stitched and sewn together, the deep blue material overlaying on a darker blue satin background.

I ran my fingers over the dainty loops that were intricately woven into the designs that made up the dress's fanciful surface. I could just imagine how marvellous the silky fabric would feel against my skin, and I knew that the dark blue would contrast beautifully against my pale colouring.

I gently set the beautiful garment aside, caressing it almost reverently as I folded it carefully. Then unable to stand the feel of it for another moment I ripped the fouled garment of my body, throwing it in disgusted away from me against a wall.

Next I turned to the task of cleaning and washing myself in the small bathroom. I relished being able to cleanse my body of the grime that tarnished its flawless skin, relishing in the feeling of being truly clean. I opened and closed numerous canisters and bottles, smelling them delicately, turning my nose up at some that seemed to have been well used and adding some that smelled pleasant into the water and inhaling the aroma as it wafted about the room.

I lathered up my hair and rinsed it under the water, appreciating the improvement in my mood now that I was cleansed thoroughly. I luxuriated in the water letting it sooth my senses, closing my eyes. I could hear the murmuring of voices coming through the walls, the conversations I heard let me know that evening was upon the city as people were eating and talking about the events of their days.

I let my mind follow the conversations, one woman with a high nasal voice was complaining about her day to her husband while a deeper voice sighed in the same room. In another apartment I could hear what had to be lovers as they kissed and moaned to one another, this one made me smile again. A third apartment had a baby crying and a mother who sang to the babe softly trying to sooth it.

I let the conversations lull me for a while, they were very entertaining, each on unique and original, though I had most enjoyed listening to the young lovers. They had constantly whispered words of love and adoration, and I had almost been embarrassed to hear them uttered, knowing that I was intruding, but I was unable to help myself from coming back to them, from hearing their hushed words, from imagining that someday someone would speak to me with such love, such desire.

It made me think back to my vision of the man in the diner.... "Jasper..." I whispered aloud, letting his name fall from my tongue like the sweetest of honey the world had to offer. Would he hold me and murmur words of love? Would his moans fill my ears as our bodies joined together in the bliss of making love?

I shook my head, trying to prevent myself from letting my mind wander where it had no right to be, but instead I turned my ears back to the couple, listening to their intimate words of love. I could hear them speaking together, their breaths coming more slowly now as the moment of passion seemed to have eased up a little. "Charlotte," the man spoke softly, "I love you so much...you have no idea how happy you have made me...I hope I can always make you happy... always make you feel loved...always make you glad that you married me......I just love you so much...I wish I had words to tell you..." he said, his words breaking off.

The woman's voice responded, and her voiced seemed to waver as she spoke, perhaps from the emotions of the moment. But her voice was sweet and endearing. "Lucas," she said softly, "You have made me whole, please don't thank me when it is my honour....no....my privilege to be your wife, to be the woman I knew I could be. Only you gave me that chance...the chance to feel worthy, to know that I was not a failure in everything that was dear to me...to see that I was worthy of being loved. I love you so much my gentle one, I never imagined that I could love another so deeply."

Her voice ceased suddenly and I could hear that they were lost to passion again as they became lost in one another once more, so I forced my mind away from their interlude. I left the bath, and dried myself with a soft white towel that I found on a small rack near the sink. I dried off all of the water, and then my hair, then turned to the mirror, determined to dress and leave here looking far better than I had when I entered.

I slipped on the panties that I had obtained in the other room, but it was pointless to wear the brazier that I had found, for it was far too big for my small frame. I chose to leave it instead, slipping on the dress.

It was like sliding into my proper skin for the first time. The feeling of the satin against my skin was almost surreal, like a warm embrace that wrapped itself around me. I turned to look in the mirror and smiled brightly at the stunning woman who smiled back at me. Hmm, I thought...clothes definitely make the woman.

I smoothed the fabric down over my gently curved thighs, loving how it clung to my small frame. Every inch of it showed off my body perfectly, from its sleeveless arms to its long bodice that ended around my hips before it flared out into a flapper style skirt of lace and satin the flared as I moved and turned. I looked as if I had just stepped off the pages of a catalogue.

I twirled around over and over giggling as my speed caused a breeze to ruffle through the fabric sending it flaring even higher. I stopped suddenly wanting to finish dressing now that I had started. I moved back into the other room, opening the drawers to search them thoroughly, after all the other woman was not coming back. I had heard that with my own ears. I found some stockings, and garters to hold them up and I slipped them on, feeling very feminine in my attire. Then I searched the closet for something appropriate to wear on my feet.

I found some flat white shoes that smelled of the same chemical smell that the white dress had, and I found a few pairs of shoes that were plain, or had seen better days, but I saw a box up above me on a shelf of the closet. Curiosity drew me to it, and I pulled it down holding it securely in my hands. I moved over to the bed in the room and I sat on it, the box resting on my lap. I pried open the lid of the box, and moved aside a few layers of tissue paper. There in a bed of white tissue sat a stunning pair of deep blue shoes. The colour was so vibrant that it made me inhale. The shoes were unadorned, and elegant, their beauty understated in their simplicity. I slipped one out of the box and placed it on the floor, slipping my foot in to see if it fit....and to my relief....it did.

I stood up and surveyed my attire, laughing like a child in my glee of having something so pretty, so sensual. It was the perfect wrappings for the package that was me, and it had me so excited that I was almost bouncing. I slipped back to the closet and grabbed a coat, not wanting to look out of place if anyone were to see me, and without another glance I slipped out of the small apartment determined to start myself on the path to this new life...the path that would lead me to the man of my vision....my Jasper.

The moon had begun to give way to the sun, the sky a beautiful deep blue, the stars still glistening in all their glory. I made my way down the street carefully, taking in every sound and movement around me, wanting to leave town before daybreak. My thoughts turned to my Jasper, and I knew that I had to find out where I was so that I could find my way to Philadelphia and wait for him. I knew one thing. I would wait forever if that's what it would take.

I passed a bakery as I moved, and it stood out in the quiet morning being a hive of activity as the people who worked there began to make bread, the smell of it wafting down the street, their voices tired as they spoke. I knew that as a human I would have enjoyed bread....but now? It just smelt like something you looked at rather than ate, its scent no more appealing than a clump of dirt.

A small truck made its way down the street and stopped outside a small shop on the corner at the opposite end of town. A man got out of the truck and opened the back door, his scent of spruce wafting down the main street of town and hitting my nose with a vengeance. I licked my lips, his scent calling to me as my throat exploded into flames again. "No!" I hissed to myself, the animal within threatening to take over once again. Instinctually, I held my breath as I watched him from afar. He grasped a pile of papers and threw them towards the doorway of the shop, checking his watch as he hesitated for a moment.

"You can do this," I said to myself, willing my body to stay put until the man was safely away, but without realising it, slinking towards him as he got back into the truck and started the engine. I suddenly found myself standing in front of the truck, and its headlights suddenly turned on, capturing me in their beams like a helpless deer.

"Miss, can you please move? I have my papers to deliver," he shouted from the open window of the truck. I slowly stepped aside as he revved the engine, trying with all I could muster to hold my breath and stop myself from killing this innocent man.

"Sorry," I whispered as I moved away from the truck and stepped onto the curb.

I watched as the truck pulled away, using every bit of my will to stay put and not pursue him. I found myself near the stack of papers, the word 'murder' standing out on the page. I crouched and tore away the string that bound the newspapers together, taking one in my hand and unfolding it.

My eyes scanned the front page as I stood to my feet, and I realised where I was. I was in Cedar Lake, Mississsippi. The date was March 14, 1920. "What?" I asked myself, realising that my vision must have been a dream. "How could my vision be so far in the future where I still look the same as I do now?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head as I tried to grasp the reality of the situation and make some sense of it.

The headline on the front page, in bold, black writing, said '_Murder in a Small Town!' _I gasped, my eyes scanning quickly over the page as I read the first few sentences of the article.

_A local doctor and nurse have been found dead in a home in the nearby town of St. Martin. A third nurse has also disappeared after a fire at the local asylum, which occurred under suspicious circumstances. Another doctor and some patients are also missing, presumed dead in the fire. Police are calling for any witnesses to either incident to come forward...._

Then, my eyes scanned to the bottom of the page, and I gasped as the pictures of the two I had killed were splashed across it, along with a woman with beautiful flowing wavy hair, and a man whose name I did not recognise, but whose face somehow seemed familiar. A sense of déjà vu began to overwhelm me as I looked at their pictures and studied them with intent, the man's eyes somehow taking me in, almost to the point of hypnotising me.

The article finished without any mention of who may have committed the murders, and then I realised that the apartment that I came from had a nurse's uniform. I knew that I had been in the home of the missing nurse, and also knew that I could not return for fear of the police investigating her disappearance. It was time to leave. As I stood and turned to make my escape, watching for any signs of other humans, another fragrance surrounded me, its viscosity as thick as smoke. A combination of strawberries and an overpowering smell of musk, its sweetness nearly sickly, bombarded my senses. I clasped the newspaper in my hand, my body tensing in response to this strangely overpowering aroma and though it was appealing, it seemed to be dampened by the other scent that was smothering it. I heard footsteps approach from around the corner as the scent hit, the musk so strong that it nearly caused me to gag.

"Alice?" asked a young man as he approached me and stood near the pile of newspapers. I knew his voice as the voice of the man who was with his wife in the apartment building that I had just come from, but what was more worrisome was that he knew me. How was it possible that so many of these people knew me, but I had no memory of any of them?

I stood there silently, studying him with intent as I tried to search the dark recesses of my mind for an answer, but none was forthcoming. Though my instinct to attack threatened to bring me undone, a strange sense of curiosity briefly overtook my every other instinct. Whatever this scent was that masked his human one, it was saving his life at this very moment, my desire to feed from him hidden beneath the musky scent that seemed to stick to his skin cloyingly. I remained there, motionless and unable to utter a word to this unrecognisable man, yet the smell somehow brought back something from when I awoke on the forest floor.

I shook my head emphatically, refusing to let him know who I was, suspicious of the young man who stood before me. I knew that I needed to remain calm, and behave as normally as possible so as to not further arouse his curiosity. It seemed that many people in this town knew me, yet I knew none of them in return. I had to treat them all as a common enemy. I was, after all, a murderess and could trust no-one.

"It's me, Lucas," he said as he raised a hand indicating for me to stop. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded yes, still unable to speak, the sweet smell of him overpowering me to the point of me being unable to move. Without taking his eyes off mine, he bent over and picked up a newspaper, quickly glancing at the headline and shaking his head in disapproval.

"I-I have to go," I whispered, his eyes widening at the sound of my voice as he tore them away from the newspaper and stared at me incredulously. "Please, just forget you ever saw me," I begged as I dropped the newspaper and backed away from him. And then, some sort of realisation hit him as he spoke.

"You're just like....like him now," he stammered as he stared at the newspaper and looked at me once again, his eyes darting back and forth between the paper and me. "But your....your eyes are different....."

"Just forget you saw me!" I repeated, emphatically this time in a high pitched tone.

His mouth gaped, and he was lost for words for a moment. He stared at the newspaper and frowned, shaking his head, finally muttering under his breath, "To the grave...." He folded the newspaper carefully and placed it under his arm as his face turned to me, his eyes sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Alice. You're secret's safe with me," he whispered caringly, a kindly smile crossing his face. I knew one thing. I could not kill this kindly stranger. There was just something about him that was so....compelling. I recalled how he spoke to his wife and knew of the love that he felt for her and knew that I desired this very same love for myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I refuted, shaking my head, my eyes begging him to forget that he saw me. I backed away from him further, not taking my eyes off him for a single moment.

"Alice! Wait!" he hissed. "Please?"

I shook my head once again and murmured, "I can't...." before my eyes fluttered closed and I was swept away from this place again. A flickered vision appeared before me, though this time it was different. I was not in the middle of this vision and it was not as clear as my previous one. There was also another difference. This time, I was watching it unfold before me, as if I was an outside observer, and not an active participant.

I found myself in an unfamiliar room, the green walls and linoleum floor indicating that I was in a hospital, the scent of roses and a cleaning chemical flooding the room. There was Lucas, standing before the bed of a woman, his face beaming as she presented him with a baby, which was swaddled in a blue blanket. "I am so proud of you, Charlotte. In honour of our lost friend, we will call him Charles William II," he said with solemnity as he took the child in his arms, his Charlotte nodding in agreement and smiling at them with a strong sense of pride, and an outpouring of love.

I gasped, and suddenly realised that I was back where I was previously, standing on the street of this town, and before this...this Lucas. He was still there, standing in front of me as if I had only been away a few seconds. "Alice, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I-I have to go. I can't stay here," I said, as I stared at him with confusion. I wondered if that vision would play out to be true, or if it was a waking dream. Tempted as I was to tell him of it, I could not trust anyone, even though I thought I could trust this particular human more than any other. I could not leave anything to chance, I decided. Besides, if that was his future, telling him about it would not change anything. Would it?

"Charles loved you, and if you want to stay with Charlotte and I, you are more than welcome," he stated.

Just as if the heavens were telling me what I knew was inevitable, the sun began to rise and voices in the distance indicated that the humans were rousing from their slumber. I knew I had to leave, and leave immediately. "I can't accept your offer. Goodbye, Lucas," I whispered to him as I felt my lips curl in to a small smile, the irresistible urge to inform him of what was to come overtaking me. "You will have a beautiful son one day," I added, unable to hold my tongue, causing him to gasp as the sun glinted on my skin. In a panic, I turned and ran across the street, the sound of him calling my name once again echoing through my mind. I could not turn back now, and though I wanted to speak with this man further, or even perhaps stay with him, I knew that that was an impossibility and that I had no choice but to leave now.

The burn in my throat began to take over once again to the point of discomfort, as the humans woke for the day and moved about their homes, and as the musky scent of Lucas faded. My eyes darted everywhere, as I tried to ensure that no-one could see me, knowing that I needed to leave urgently, knowing that I had to be away from these helpless humans. I knew that if I stayed here I would eventually work my way through each and every one of them without fail. I disappeared into the thickets that surrounded the town, leaving the only place I knew behind me, and heading for the sanctuary of the forest once again as I heard Lucas call my name one last time. There was no turning back now. I had to push on.

I ran for miles through the forest, heading due east towards the rising sun, daylight once again startling me as the sunlight hit my skin, sending rainbows dancing through the trees when the golden rays hit me through the dappled light of the canopy. Finally, I slowed to a halt when I realised that I smelt nothing of the humans....or of Lucas. I heard the roar of a river in the distance and followed the sound of it, its noise drawing me forward. I stood at the edge of the meandering waters, thinking once again about my plight, and thinking about the waking dreams that I had experienced. My visions appeared to be different each time, each one unique in length and clarity. My first vision was so vivid, so real, throwing me in the middle of a play, with me the central player. The second vision was muted, clouded and muffled, and I was a mere observer, watching it unfold before me like a flickering, moving picture with parts of it removed. "I don't understand," I whispered to myself. I realised that my voyage of self-discovery was far from over and wondered if it ever would be.

As my eyes scanned the surrounds of the forest, I knew that I would have to use places such as this to conceal myself by day, as my startling skin and eyes would give away what I was to the humans. I imagined that the authorities would be hunting me now, and knew that I had to keep moving. Night time was the time that I would achieve the most, as I could travel through towns that slept as I moved through them undetected. I would rest and sleep as needed, though I still didn't feel tired even though I had been awake for more than a day at this point. I knew that I would need to avoid the larger, more bustling cities and stay within areas that had less temptation and less chance of me being discovered. After hearing the other vampires speak, I also realised that I could not risk being near humans for at least a year, their scents too tempting to me, the warm glow in my throat now beginning to burn once again as a reminder of the abomination that I was.

I slumped to the ground, gathering my knees up to my chest and rocking myself soothingly, as my skin glittered in the light of day and the breezed swept my tresses over my eyes. The inside of my mind darkened and the face of a youthful man appeared before me, his blond hair and his warm golden eyes startling against the darkness that enveloped his handsome face. Relief washed through me as I caught a glimpse of what I knew was a better existence, and somehow this man held the key. "Who was that?" I said as my eyes opened widely, the rush of the waters returning to my briefly silent ears.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well folks, here is the collaboration between HeartofDarkess and I. We have had a great time writing this and bouncing ideas off each other to create a story that gives us an insight into how Alice came to be a vampire. I had the concept swirling around in my head and we decided to co-write this story. **

**I would like to thank my co-writer HeartOfDarkess and she will be posting this story in her profile as well. This story has been amazing for me to do with HeartOfDarkess because we both like similar stories, and we care about trying to write stories that our readers will find truly captivating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or any characters, however we've only used one or two in this story and made up the rest! (so we do own them!..lol)**

**Please read and review as we've been burning the midnight oil on opposite side of the planet to collaborate on this story and would appreciate your feedback! Enjoy!**

**Remember reviewing makes us happy!**

**Please check out HeartOfDarkess' story Meadow of the Midnight Sun, it is amazing!!!!!!!**

**And it answers many questions about Edward and what he was thinking during Twilight!**

**This is the final chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*********Dedication alert!!!!!!!!*********

**This chapter is dedicated to mouse555. She has been our most supportive reviewer, taking the time to leave reviews for both Heart and myself. This chapter is going to be a bit heavier into the Jasper connection. Hope you love it!**

**Alice's POV**

My life fell into a routine that left me saddened and reclusive. I would hide away from humanity, dwelling in the depths of forests, surrounded by little more than the silence of nature to keep me company.

I would do this for weeks, sometimes even months until the intense burning in my throat sent me searching for relief that from what I knew only came in one form. Human blood. I was sickened with my need for blood from humans. I felt their life slipping away under my grasp, and each time I hated myself for being the one to have been the cause.

I moved along from town to town, not caring where I was, only caring that I was gradually moving closer to the singular destination that kept me focused...Philadelphia. I kept moving towards it, town by town, city by city, state by state. Though nothing else had any meaning to me, that one thing did, for my future awaited me there in the form of Jasper.

As I moved and fed, I would discard the clothing I had been wearing, disgusted with the fact that I had not only taken another life, but that I had soiled my pretty garb. Then I would have to find myself new clothes to wear, revelling in the soft touch of the fine fabrics as they caressed my skin. I would seek out stores, and steal into them, choosing the most expensive garment to cloth myself in, from the feminine undergarments, to the classy apparel and shoes. I was always dressed impeccably.

I often wondered if I had gone mad. I could hear every small sound in the forest, from the smallest twig snapping, to the fluttering wings of the insects as they flew through the air, beating their small wings tirelessly to carry themselves to their destination. I discovered numerous things about myself. My skin glowed in the sunlight like the most precious of jewels as the rays of sun danced across its surface, but on days when it was foggy or overcast my skin appeared pale, but almost like any other human.

I did not need to breathe...ever. The realization alarmed me, but I was thankful, since holding my breath for elongated lengths of time had saved more humans than I care to recall. I could swim tirelessly for hours, diving like a dolphin into the deepest of waters, and no matter what I did, I always looked the same. My nails, my hair, my skin, my shape, it always stayed the way it was when I first opened my eyes, never changing in its appearance.

My eyes, it seemed, were the one thing that did change on my exterior. MY eyes were predominantly red, varying from a vivid crimson when I had just eaten to a muddy brown when I was far gone with hunger. The only colour I had ever seen them aside from red, was a deep onyx black when I was angry with myself to the point of rage.

I spent a great deal of time in silent contemplation, wondering how I had come to be who I was, and thinking did anyone miss me? Did I have a family who searched for me? Did I have a friend? I found myself craving the company of others more and more, my throat burning with sadness and anger when I knew that it wasn't possible for me to have anyone else.

When I was overcome with emotions during those times, I would focus on the memories I had of Jasper. I know that it seemed silly to depend so much on something so small, but it seemed that every time I focused on Jasper I would find myself falling away from where ever I happened to be, to find myself sitting on that same cushioned bench of that busy diner.

I would turn and watch the doorway, waiting for him to arrive, and he never failed me. He was my constant, the one thing I could depend on. I found myself studying the smallest details of his countenance, admiring his bone structure, or the way his throat moved when he spoke to me, which he always did with that rich timbered voice, sending shivers down my spine with pleasure.

It didn't matter how many times I watched him ease his way through the door, or how often he dragged his hand through his wild blonde hair, I never tired of watching him. I knew what I would say to him, and I knew what he would say to me. Each time I got to see him only made me more determined to be there in that diner, awaiting his arrival to start my future.

It was through these interludes that I came to realize that I loved Jasper, and for some reason I knew that he would love me too. He would see me for who I was, and he wouldn't care that I had no past. And I...I would see him for the beautiful creature that he was, knowing that he would be unlike any other being I had ever met.

Years passed in this manner...or was it decades? I found myself drifting further into the recesses of my mind. Sometimes thinking about a specific thing would take me away from where I was, opening up glimpses of other people and places. I found myself willing these visions to come, for somehow I knew they were there to guide me, to answer the questions that I had.

The more I pushed for them, the more they came, cradling me in their comfort, showing me what I wanted to know. I started pushing to know more things. When would it be safe to travel? Where would I find myself shelter the next day? How could I obtain my pretty clothes without having to steal? Every time I asked a question, I was given an answer, and it rarely, if ever...failed me.

I found myself getting closer to my destination, and while I waited, I experimented. I found myself searching for answers to questions that plagued me. Was this the only way to live? Was there another way to exist? Could anyone show me? I found myself rewarded with more frequent visions of the golden eyed man, and eventually of other golden eyed beings that surrounded him.

My visions allowed me to learn a small amount about them. I knew that they had answers for me, and that even though they were like me, they were different, more controlled than I was. I couldn't wait to find them so they could answer all of the questions I had for them in person.

Finding them would have to wait though, for I could not miss Jasper, and while I knew the year that he would come, I didn't know then location of the diner, or the month or day. I did, however, come to one startling realization. I was going to have to start being closer to humans, and to do it more often if I was going to be able to sit inside a busy diner without attacking the humans who were patrons there.

With this realization in mind, I put my talent to work trying to find places that were populated, but not so overly populated that they would overload my senses causing the burn to ignite in my throat. I made choices and was often granted visions when I did. I set my mind to find a better way to live.

I found myself lounging one afternoon on the wide branch of an ancient pine tree. I sat, curled against the trunk of the massive tree as the sunlight beat down upon me, soaking up its warmth as a cat might. I had already made the decision that I would not seek out a new method of existing until after I had found Jasper. I couldn't explain why I refused to be distracted from my vigil, but I just felt that the need to find him was so intense, so overbearing, that the thought of deterring from my plan made me feel physically ill.

I had been wondering how I could do both, find Jasper and meet this golden eyed group of strangers that could guide me towards a new way of living when I felt myself being lifted away from my surroundings, and I gave myself over to the familiar feelings that accompanied my visions.

My body became so light that I practically floated and the rough texture of the bark beneath my fingers faded to smooth nothingness as my surroundings gave way to new images.

The first thing about this vision that struck me as different is that I could feel something wrapped around my hand. I often smelled, heard and touched things in my visions, but never had I found something touching me before. I glanced downward and saw finely tapered fingers intertwined with my own. In the light of twilight I looked at those digits, taking in their smooth lines, the way they held my hands as if giving my own fingers a gentle caress.

I could feel the silky warmth of them against my skin, and it sent tingles from my fingertips, through my arm, and right through my entire body. I allowed my gaze to drift upward, along the planes of the skin, admiring the way that the light reflected off the ivory hued flesh, so like my own, and yet so much more striking in its appearance.

My eyes skimmed along the toned flesh stopping as they encountered a silver, crescent shaped scar that disappeared under a deep blue cuff. I glanced upwards, my eyes meeting those of the man who had already stolen my heart, though we hadn't yet met face to face.

Jasper's shining red eyes greeted my own as a deep, soulful smile spread across his face. My breath caught in my throat as his amazing voice broke the silence. "Alice, my love, I know that I have already asked you this, but are you sure that they will accept us...that they won't mind showing up unannounced?" His words tumbled out quickly, and his smile, as breathtaking as it was, gave way to a worried frown that was so sorrowful that it made my chest ache with sadness for him.

I knew that I was only an observer in these visions, but never had I been so happy to watch a vision as I was at this moment. I saw my hand reach out to caress his ruggedly handsome face, smoothing out the creases of his brow with my lithe fingers. His worried face gave way as he surrendered to my touch, turning his face into my hand as he kissed my palm with a movement so tender that I was temporarily speechless.

I heard my singsong voice reply, "Jasper darling, you should know by now, never to bet against me." I said, my voice breaking into a giggle. I wished I could watch him forever, but the me in my vision turned away, though not before I felt my fingers tighten around his in a gesture of reassurance, and the fact pleased me deeply.

"I can't wait to meet them!" I replied, my voice chirping in excitement as I felt my body in the vision shifting from foot to foot. I didn't miss the deep chuckle that emanated from his chest at my excitement. "Tell me about them again, love." He said, his voice tender and affectionate, its timbre making my chest fill with warmth.

"Well," I heard my bell-like voice respond. "Carlisle is the father of the family...he is kind and wise beyond his years, and he has made each member of the family. He is the first of his kind, the first to find a way to live on something besides the blood of humans. He has blonde hair like you, Jasper. But he is nowhere near as handsome as you are," I told him, turning my face to his, watching his countenance for a reaction to my words.

Jasper's eyes met mine in a piercing glance, his mouth drawn downward into a frown, and suddenly his lips met mine before I was able to comprehend the expression on his face. Both my vision self and my real self moaned as his lips claimed mine in a kiss so intense that any and all thoughts temporarily left my mind.

When he pulled back I was panting for breath...and knowing that I did not need to breathe only made me smile at him widely in response. His lips spread into a smug grin, and his pleasant smile had returned. "You were saying, love?" he said with a chortle.

I shook my head to gather my thoughts before continuing what I had been saying, and though I wanted to kiss him again, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of disrupting my train of thought. "Aaaassss I was saaayyying," I said, emphasizing my words to pester him, "Carlisle is the patriarch, and father of the family. Esme is the mother. You are just going to adore her, Jazzy. She is beautiful too, and she is Carlisle's mate and wife. There is Edward, and he is going to be my closest big brother, only because he will understand my gift as well as you," I added before continuing, "Emmett is a huge teddy bear, and he is married to Rosalie."

I paused for a moment before continuing. "Everyone is paired up except Edward. He is lonely and we are going to be able to help him Jasper. We will help one another. He will help teach us the ways of our new life, and we will help make him happier."

Jasper nodded silently. I pulled his arm trying to hurry him along. "Let's go...I want to hear Edward play the piano for real for a change instead of just in my visions. Jasper groaned beside me, but picked up his pace for me so we could go faster.

As the trees flew past us, and animals raced away from our rapid approach, the sounds of music began to float delicately across the air. I could tell that we were still a fair distance from our destination, but it didn't make the music any less haunting or beautiful. The notes drifted tremulously across the darkening sky, its evocative melody putting the twittering songbirds to shame.

The composition lured me forward, egging me onward to reach my goal. We were so close. We paced along, our feet barely touching the ground as we moved. The music became our guide in the night. We followed the cacophony of notes as they rang out ensnaring us in their sadness. Jasper pulled me back for a moment, his steps faltering until he came to a full stop.

My vision self turned to him, the pained look on his face caused me to worry that he was hurt or upset. "Jazz...?" I whispered carefully. "What's wrong?" He turned his eyes from me from a moment, composing his face before turning back to me.

"Pain...," he said sadly. "So much sadness." Jasper's eyes were wide with compassion. "Someone is hurting....very deeply, Alice," he said sorrowfully.

"That must be Edward," I responded, somehow my vision self expecting this fact. "We are going to help change his life for the better Jazz. Why don't we go and start right now?" I asked, my eyebrow raised at him in question.

Jasper regarded me then nodded his head. "For sure, the sooner we help him the better," he said quickly. I bobbed my head at his words, and we headed out once more following the music. As we neared our destination the music cut off abruptly, and ahead we could see a house and hear the movement of multiple bodies.

I didn't even slow my pace as we reached the large yard of the spaciously built house. I flew forward, my excitement lending speed to my feet, even more so than normal, while my mind chanted a mantra of I'm home, I'm home, I'm home. Over and over again. I could hear voices raised in alarm, and I didn't even stop to focus on what they were saying. Instead, I flew up the stairs to the front door, and opened it as I ran through it with Jasper, stopping when we were face to face with the inhabitants of the house.

There gathered in a large room, with natural hewn log walls that gleamed in the warm light of the house, and comfy couches, stood five golden eyed vampires. They were standing in defensive stances, protectively positioned around one another and looking at us in alarm. Jasper clenched my hands, showing me his discomfort at the situation, but I already knew what to say and so I simply blurted it out. "Which room is ours?"

With those words, I found myself falling backwards, slipping away from the vision in front of me, and crashing back to reality. I had to blink my eyes several times before I could realize where and when I was, for my location had changed somewhat since the beginning of my vision. I had been sitting at the top of an ancient pine tree, but now found myself about a foot underground, looking up at a pile of broken branches.

I pushed myself onto my feet, shoving away the mass of tangled branches before realizing that I must have fallen a good eighty feet from the top of the tree while I was swept up by what had to be one of the longest visions I had had to date.

I was immediately squealing, elated by this vision, and for the first time since I had come to be, glad that I existed. This half-life now held more promise than I could ever have imagined. I knew that I could now live a fulfilling happy existence, and that I would be loved by my...FAMILY! I was fated to have a family! Lately, I had come to drift through time, as it held little relevance. These visions were telling me to journey towards my new future. I knew it more than anything I had known before, their length and detail coming through so strongly that I had to move quickly.

"There's no time to spare!" I exclaimed, my gleaming smile unable to be stopped. "I must find Jasper and take him to my family."

**Jasper's POV**

I was spent. Fed up. After a century of this hellish existence I'd had enough of death, of blood, of feeling the emotions of every one of the thousands of victims that I'd murdered. The endless cycle of changing them, chewing them up and spitting them out was wearing me to the bone. Even though I could influence their emotions, I couldn't get away from what they felt just before they died. That, more than anything, had haunted me for more than more than a hundred years now. I shouldn't be here, living this way any longer. I was meant to die on the battlefields, proud, my life ending defending the right. Instead I languished here, this span of time containing nothing more than blood and death, and eternal sadness. I'd had more than my share of that to last a hundred lifetimes.

I will never forget the vision of her that night. How she seemed so frightening, but at the same time so compelling. How her dark hair shone silver in the moonlight, haunting me, drawing me in. She knew I had the potential to give her what she craved. I had no chance when she made the decision to change me. Once she did, and I came out of my newborn haze after days of pain, feelings that I didn't know how to handle overcame me. Every vampire around me, Maria, Lucy and Nettie as well as a few more she'd changed, fought among themselves, the newborns killing each other as Maria tried to form her army of disciples. I was existing amongst chaos, and though Maria tried to rule everyone that she'd changed, newborn volatility hampered her efforts. That is, until I saved the day. Once I realised my gifts and learned to use them to my advantage, my life improved somewhat. Even the three women began to work well together and I came into my own, achieving far beyond my potential as a human, and at the same time catching the eye of Maria. She was right to choose me. I was the catalyst behind her getting whatever she wanted.

I loved Maria in my own way, but also resented her for the life she had enslaved me in. For decades, I continued to do her bidding. I knew I was a manipulator, my gifts enabling me to change the mood of all who surrounded me, but she was the queen of them. I was tangled within her web, drawn in when she rewarded me for work well done, obligated to do her bidding when ordered to kill again and again.

This life had to stop before I went mad. I knew that I had probably already gone mad anyway, with the control Maria had over me, and the way she was towards every other vampire. She never let up, that one, and because she expected so much of me and I never failed to give her what she wanted, I was trapped. Trapped to live in the eternal hell that she had created with her own delusions of grandeur. Committed to feed her hunger for power. Damned forever to help her satisfy her eternal thirst to shed as much blood as possible, destroying as many newborn vampires as it took for her to claim victory. Even when she took Monterrey in the north-east, she didn't stop there. Taking back her lost territory only gave her a taste of what she desired more than anything. Nothing but total domination of the entire territory of Mexico and the southern US would satisfy her hunger, as she attempted to spread her dominance like a plague.

I was living in an eternal vacuum, with no chance of escape. That was until Peter came and joined the ranks which were burgeoning thanks to my ability to control, to train. He became the closest thing I had to a friend, and I didn't have many of them. He was more human, more civilised than any other vampire I knew. He was introduced as quite a strong fighter and I kept him to assist me with the newborns at the height of our war in Monterrey. Much human blood was shed, and many pyres were constructed during that particular year as territories were claimed, then lost again just as quickly. The smell of blood was everywhere, inescapable. The accompanying emotions were slowly but surely destroying me, and depression finally took hold. As much as I was no longer human, their emotions stuck with me like a heavy mantle, weighing me down and threatening to drag me under.

The endless, futile search for power was always on Maria's mind. I was certain that as a human she would have been a most evil dictator. She had no care for anyone we changed, and discarded them just as quickly when their newborn strength waned. Or rather, she ordered me to do it for her. She was the devil incarnate, feared by many. Loved by few. I was rewarded many times by Maria, being the only vampire who had survived after she'd changed me when I was in Galveston. If I hadn't lied, I wouldn't be here. Lying about my age was what got me in the Confederate Army, and my two years with them had seen me promoted quicker than any other young recruit had ever been. My stupidity had cursed me to this life, if that's what one could call it.

Things went along the same for a while after Peter came along. Then, he met her. Everything changed, shifted, after that. She was a powerful vampire, that Charlotte, and had more strength and skill than many of them. Peter and I trained her, and she responded better than most of the out of control feral vampires that we had to deal with most of the time. I knew they were slated to be mates from the day they met.

I saw how he watched her, and felt his lust for her every time she was near, and gradually felt that lust turn to love. She felt the same for him, but I didn't say a word to Maria. It would've been the end of them both if she sniffed out his weakness for her. Not that Maria didn't take liberties for herself. She just wanted her own selfish desires to be at the sacrifice of everyone else's. It was her way of keeping absolute control over everything in her world. She craved the comfort of another's arms just as the rest of us did, but she saw lust as a weakness and love as the worst flaw of all. Love was something that would impact on the strength, focus and agility of those we trained. Mating was simply not permitted. It usually didn't have time to occur, with the constant turnover and destruction of the newborns.

Then, as all newborns do around the first anniversary of their creation, their strength would wane, and again I would be ordered to kill them. In a way, I envied them. They got to experience what it was like to be stronger than they ever imagined, fought to the death against the enemy, and fell with pride into the arms of death for the greater good. Death sounded so much more inviting than the existence I dwelt in, decade after decade, and though I knew I lacked a soul, it was still a tempting alternative.

On this particular occasion, things were different. I had had my fill of killing, and Peter was behaving strangely, what we were doing seemed to be taking its toll on him. He did as he was asked, but about halfway through our arduous task, Peter became incensed as we called for our next victim. It was Charlotte. Peter reacted as I knew he would, and I allowed the two of them to run off together. I'd never shown weakness like that before, and Maria showed me her irritation in response. I didn't care. Nothing she did could make me feel worse than I already did. I felt somehow better that I let them go, but weak at the same time for allowing their feelings to invade me so much that it influenced my response. Things were never the same with Maria after that. She was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She did not understand my depression, as she had never suffered such a human emotion. Because of this, I began to feel her malice, her fear, her wrath, and became wary of her. These feelings were exactly what Nettie and Lucy had felt before they attacked Maria and failed.

I needed to be away from this situation before I lost my mind, or was driven to destroy Maria. She was the core of my existence and my only ally. That was when Peter returned to take me with him and had me convinced of a better life. Those in the north were more civilized and there was war and mayhem that had become such a part of life here in the south. That was what gave me the impetus to follow and join Peter and Charlotte.

For a few years, we slowly headed north and though being away from the carnage along with Peter's civilised ways helped alleviate my sadness, the depression was still there, festering within me, rotting me from the inside out. I tried with everything I had not to kill more than I had to, allowing myself to become weak and vulnerable to attack by doing so. I was wallowing in self-hatred as we travelled, and I felt that my life had become meaningless and lacked a sense of purpose. At least I had a job to do with Maria, and did it well. Now, I was just a nomad, wandering aimlessly around the countryside with my two companions and reluctantly feeding by night, while finding places to stay and keep out of the relentless sun by day.

Then, there came the day when I decided to go it alone. Peter knew my pain and pointed out how I seemed much worse after I hunted. I knew he was right, but also knew there was nothing I could do about it. Their emotions fed into me, and caused me to feel nothing but a combination of lust and grief, and I could not survive with them any longer. I grieved for the life that though I knew I didn't deserve, but craved for nonetheless. I would find this life in a new frontier, a new part of the country, and make a fresh start. I had decided to head further north alone, to the protection of the clouds and rain, and leave the two of them behind. They had told me that vampires who lived in the north were different, as the weather patterns allowed them more freedom to move among humans. The wars of the south did not exist there.

As I made my way north, feeding as little as possible as I travelled, I relished the freedom of travelling by day. I wanted more. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin, and to feel as close to being a human as possible. I had witnessed so much of their emotions when I took their lives that I wanted to feel emotions other than the horror that they experienced before I took their last breath away from them. I also desired to settle somewhere and make a life for myself that had meaning and purpose again, though I did not know whether such a life existed, or how to achieve it if it did.

In my determined quest to achieve my goal, I began to conduct little experiments, pushing my resolve to the limit. The first time it happened, it was quite by accident. One rainy day, I came upon a few humans after I had just fed. They had been camping in the wilderness and were searching for the one that I had just taken. I watched them as they searched for their friend, my body clenching as I battled with my instincts as I crouched, concealed by the surrounding brush. I did not attack. In that one experiment, I realised that I had somehow gained enough control to leave them be, and had found the inner strength to stop myself from killing them all. All I would need to do to walk among them with relative safety would be to feed first.

So I started to lead a half life of sorts, walking amongst humans when I was fully sated, staying hidden during the sunny days as I drifted from place to place, never settling for long. I was still fighting with my control, trying to learn my limitations. Yet I was still restless, and felt like I was missing something fundamental in my life.

After being a part of Maria's army for so long, being forced to feel so much from those around me to keep them in control, the silence that came with my new lifestyle was welcoming. I was able to spend hours trying to sort through my thoughts, only letting my inner being be assaulted with the emotions of others when I chose to.

I learned more about humans than I ever had during this time. Their feelings flitted from place to place as did their fancies. They were capable of so many emotions, and of disregarding almost quickly as they felt them. In some ways they reminded me of the newborns I had worked with, their moods changing recklessly from moment to moment.

I learned more about my own limitations at this time as well, finding that I could maintain control of my thirst, but that I was just as often prone to failure. Every situation was different. The only consistent through it all was my inability to prevent the emotions of my victims from flooding through me as their life force flooded my mouth, soothing the insatiable burning in my throat.

I found myself slowly moving more North, city by city, and state by state. The further I went, the more the weather seemed to facilitate my lifestyle. The overcast skies allowed me to travel by day and to study the amazing history of the places I visited. Studying history was became a hobby of mine, and I found it intriguing. It allowed me to focus on something other than myself for a time.

However soon that too became insipid, unable to draw my interest as I withdrew further into myself, retreating from my past, my present, and detesting my future. I wallowed in the dreariness that became my life. I was a part of nothing.

I had lost my family. Maria had stolen them from me. I had no friends except for Peter and Charlotte and as much as I hated to admit it, I could not stand to be around them. Being alone and on my own was hard, but being an outsider to witness to their happiness was reaffirm the fact that I had nothing was indescribable. I was too weak to do anything but to wallow in my own self pity.

I didn't focus on time. What was time to an immortal vampire? Instead I simply lived in the now, trying to close out my mind from everything around me. I lived like a ghost...slipping in and out of towns, feeding when I needed to, changing clothes at each new place to stay presentable, and therefore blending in with humanity.

Currently I was preparing to hunt. I was not thirsty per say, but I needed to feel alive for a time, to not feel the pain that I lived with almost each and every moment, even if I was only able to staunch the pain when I became the predator that I was. I had shed the clothes I had been travelling in, changing into dark slack and a dark shirt that I had procured for such a time.

I noted the weather was windy with a brewing storm, the air heavy with moisture and the clouds gathered. I slipped into a long, dark trench coat, and covered my wayward blond hair with a dark hat to appear more human in the face of the oncoming gale.

I walked along the sidewalks, eyeing the humans who moved about, scanning for potential prey. Days like today, with such inclement weather were ideal for hunting. Not only did my senses come alive even more than usual due to the electric currents from the sky, but humans tended to stay inside, making it easier to hunt one and dispose of them without much worry of being seen.

I hunched my shoulders, pretending to brace my lanky frame against the gusts of wind, and I moved steadily along, scenting out a human whose blood would be tempting enough to convince me to hunt, even when I was not truly thirsty. I needed something to make me feel alive, even if just for a fleeting instant.

I turned a corner and suddenly felt shivers go down my spine. My mind went blank as I felt an overwhelming surge of emotions. Excitement......Hope.....Longing.....Desire? They were faint, and not even meaning to I moved forward, turning my head to focus on where they were strongest.

I continued along, no longer bothering with the facade of being cold. I walked quickly, changing directions as the emotions flicked more clearly into focus. These were vital and strong....effervescent....almost palatable. Unlike anything I had ever felt from any human, but they were so light-hearted and positive that I followed them like a moth to a flame.

My feet moved without contemplation, moving along streets that I couldn't name. With each step I felt more buoyant...almost weightless as the emotions pummelled me like waves. Anticipation....Yearning....Adoration....Hope....Trust....I had never felt anything of this magnitude before.

I followed along, suddenly finding myself standing across from a diner. I could hear a cacophony of voices inside as people sat out the rising storm, and though I could not gather why I should feel such emotions from a single source at such an absurd local. I moved forward wanting....needing to know more about these phenomena.

I crossed the street, and gently pushed open the weathered glass door, almost cringing at the harsh sound of bells that chimed from above. Before the door had even had a chance to swing closed I was almost brought to my knees as all the whirling emotions I had been feeling combined into a single one....love.

Thunder crashed outside the cafe window, the heavens seemingly acquiescing with the feelings that now coursed through me as I stood at the door.....and on the precipice of my new fate. I felt it. I knew it. I never wanted these frightening feelings to end.

Fear of losing control suddenly took over as the door closed, sealing me away from the outside world, enriching the sounds and scents that now hung heavily around me. Before I had the opportunity to look up, the most delectable scent of roses hit me with such brutality that every nerve in my body hummed. My body tensed. Here, in amongst these humans, was the scent of a vampire, but no other vampire's scent could compare with what I smelt now, even with the human overtones. The attractive and powerful scent, drawing me in instinctually, coupled with the emotional climate that I was now immersed in caused me to hesitate at the door. I held my breath for a moment. I needed to steel myself and remain focused. Attacking here would not do, and even if it were warranted, I felt helpless to follow through anyway. Finding out what drew me here overtook every other instinct. More than anything, I needed to find the source of the fire that now burned within me, a fire which had nothing to do with my normally insatiable thirst for blood. This was a different thirst. A hunger. One that drinking from a thousand humans at once would not quench. One that I now knew I had craved my entire existence, in an instant filling the void that I had felt up until now. One that I felt compelled to bathe myself in, in its entirety, forevermore.

Still standing at the doorway, I felt several sets of eyes fix themselves on me as the room fell silent for a brief moment, and I realised that I was behaving anything but human. I had to compose myself, make some sort of attempt to behave like any other human would who was escaping the storm outside. I knew that common courtesy dictated that I should remove my hat. I did so with a slow and deliberate movement so as not to startle anyone, as the emotional tidal wave threatened to sweep me away, battering me again and again. I felt nothing more powerful than the urge to tear through every human to find my way to that scent, that feeling, as if it was the best drug in the universe, a drug made just for me.

Finally, heads turned away from me and voices recommenced their inane chatter as I raised my eyes and turned towards the source of the fire, my fate. Then, I saw her. My world tilted on its axis in that one brief moment as our eyes met, the accompanying lightning to the thunder outside striking me where I stood, the shock of locking eyes with her burning me from the inside out. She arose from the stool in front of the counter, walking towards me as would a gazelle. Beautiful. Graceful. Angelic. My eyes scanned over her beauty, the emotions rolling off her now overwhelming my senses to unattainably dizzying heights. She was, in a word, breathtaking! She was petite, with the face of an angel, her jagged, raven hair shining like a moonlit pond, cascading in sharp contrast over her delicate features and translucent skin. Her rose red lips were pouty, full and I knew, soft and entirely kissable. And her eyes! Never had I seen such soulful eyes within one of my own kind. They had a knowing to them that I did not recognise or understand, yet they drew me in like a lamb to the slaughter nonetheless. Now, I could truly die a happy man. I had discovered my utopia. My reason for existing in this cold, cruel world.

She had barely taken three steps towards me when her emotions hit me even harder. Elation, desire, excitement, sympathy, caring, lust...love. I felt the sudden urge to pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and spirit her away from this place, but instead stood fast, the presence of humans suppressing me acting on my every wayward desire. I knew she could pose potential danger, but as my wary eyes took her in, her face reflected my confusion. Never had I responded this way to a vampire, nor had one to me. Normally others of my kind, who did not want to attack me, expressed selfish and dark desires, which was what had drawn me into my depths of depression. These new feelings were foreign to me, and up until this moment I had only ever experienced them second hand, and with far less intensity and frequency. Though I did not understand what I was experiencing, I craved it more than anything. I could feel my depression bleeding out of me as she drew near, my body now feeling feather-light and free.

Then, her glorious lips drew into the most perfect smile that I had ever seen, causing my heart to melt, fall to ash. She had taken it, and I did not protest its loss. Instead, I was a willing victim. Willing to go to the ends of the earth to stay with her. From the moment I saw her, I knew. She was my mate. For life. The other half to my whole. The very air I breathed. My little Texas Rose.

I shifted my stance, my feelings near causing me to flee as her smiling, crimson eyes drew me in to their depths and she opened her beautiful mouth to speak. "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven, her musical voice like a thousand angels singing at once in chorus, her tone dripping with sincerity, love and a little impatience.

For the slightest of moments I felt unable to speak as my mouth fell open slightly in response to the warm timbre of her voice, and the euphoria of her emotions. Everything about her soothed me like nothing in this world ever could, and I felt myself slipping into her world.

Finally, I inclined my head reverently in response and I heard myself greet her, respectfully saying, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Jasper's the name....and you are?"

I watched as she extended her hand towards me, and with all my years of training and killing newborns, I was powerless against her.

"Alice," she responded immediately. My Alice. My beautiful Alice. What a wonderful name! Without another thought I moved closer and took her hand in mind, her touch sending waves of elation zinging through my body. I felt my lips give her a little smile, and I hoped she noticed my silent thank you for existing. For waiting for me. For changing my life forever.

Not wanting to let her go but ever curious to find out everything about her, I put my hat back on my head and whispered through my ever-widening smiling lips, "May I escort you somewhere?"

She nodded once, her eyes filled with a new sense of purpose and excitement. I could get used to feeling this way. Forever. Her feelings uplifted me unlike anything I had ever experienced before. "Yes. We have a long way to travel, Jazz," she said with affection as I opened the door and she led me outside.

We walked at human pace in the rain, hand in hand, not caring that the rain had soaked us to the bone. I was oblivious to everything else but this beauty whose hand I held in mine now. I wanted to know everything about her, and hoped that she would want the same from me and still accept me once she had discovered my past.

I told her of my history, of joining the army and my human life, and of Maria changing me and recruiting me into her self-made army. As I told her my tales of woe, of victory, of endless battles and relentless pain, she was unsurprised by everything I said. Not only unsurprised, but entirely accepting to the point of elation.

She, on the other hand, was but a babe-in-arms, her life as a human shrouded under a cloak of mystery. She had no memory of her human life, and knew nothing of who changed her. The poor girl had to endure her change and newborn year by herself, and my heart ached in sympathy for her. I knew that we were fated to rescue one another. She needed me as much as I needed her. I was surprised that she had not become some sort of feral animal. I concluded that she must have had amazing resilience and will to endure her newborn years alone and without guidance. Yes, this particular vampire was special.

After strolling through the streets of Philadelphia for the rest of the day and talking of our travels and how we came to be here, night suddenly fell, and my thirst began to nag at me, the burn in my throat reminding me of the creature that I was. I never wanted this waking dream to end, and yet I also knew I needed to hunt and once again become and horrible monster that I was trying to run away from.

"Alice. The reason I came to town today was to hunt," I stated with a sense of shame as we reached a corner which backed onto a dark alleyway. We could speak freely here. Not a soul was around, and that was a good thing. For them.

"Of course you did. I'm sorry I distracted you from your hunt, Jazz," she replied sweetly as I stopped and released her hand, propping my body against the dark brick wall of the alleyway, searching for support from the bricks and mortar. Though she was like me and I felt bound to her unlike any other vampire, I still felt ashamed of my weakness.

"Don't apologise for that darlin'," I whispered to her, "If you hadn't distracted me, we wouldn't be standing here together." My eyes took hers in and I watched as they filled with sadness, her feelings reflecting mine and in turn flooding me. She felt as I did. I knew it. She was suffering with the pain and guilt of taking innocent lives just as I was. "I can sense you feel the same as me, Alice. How do you deal with it?" I asked, hoping against all hope that she had somehow found a way to deal with the accompanying feelings of guilt, shame, and self-loathing.

"I don't deal with it at all, really. That's why I knew I needed to find you...to find them," she replied as her head dropped and she stared at the ground for a moment.

"Who, Alice?" I asked in question, ducking my head to capture her gaze once more.

Her eyes turned to mine, tinged with pain but at the same time their knowledge deeper than the deepest ocean. "Jazz, you and I are going to take a trip and meet with a family. This family is going to help us, and we are going to help them. They can offer us a different way of life. I've seen it. We will be so happy!" she said with a tiny smile, her feelings suddenly surging with joy and filled with certainty.

"You've seen it?" I asked, her feelings of near-delirium now suddenly invading me, exorcising her negative feelings in a flash.

"Yes. I can, well, see things. Visions. They predict the future. I can see vampires most clearly, but if my vision involves any humans, it becomes harder to decipher." She watched and waited for my reaction, nearly cringing as I thought through what she had just said.

This woman was amazing! Not only did her emotional tenor suit me down to the ground, she also possessed a gift just as I did. We were meant to be. I had no doubt about it now. "Visions? Well, darlin', that is impressive. And if you can find a way of life better than this, I'm all for it. So, did you have a vision of me by any chance?" I asked with curiosity, excited by her abilities.

She nodded her head and smiled, the longing in her eyes unmistakable, the relief of my acceptance of her undeniable. "Yes. I knew the place to find you and the year, but not much else. I've been waiting every stormy day for ages to meet you. But, I would have waited for you forever, Jasper," she murmured, shrugging her beautiful shoulders.

"And I, you," I replied. "I may not have visions, Alice, but I know this. You've already changed my world for the better, and I can feel it more than you know," I confessed freely, wanting more than anything for her to accept me for the man I was, warts and all. "I, more than anyone else, know how difficult it is. I feel their pain all the time, and you must see when you will take your next victim. Our gifts have given us extra crosses to bear," I said mournfully as her sadness began to sweep its way through me, but then a steely determination lay just beneath her sadness and seeped through me as well. I was pleased. I didn't really want to use my gift on her, not after having only just met. This girl, even when sad, had other emotions ready and waiting. Waiting to rescue her in her times of desperate need. This girl was made for me. Just for me. I was saved!

"Yes, Jazz, I know of your gift. That's so impressive. To experience the feelings of those around you and be able to change them with your will......"

"Don't speak further," I interrupted, placing my finger on her plump lips. "The reason I became this monster is because of my so-called gift. Experiencing the pain and suffering of others has not been easy," I warned, sighing heavily as I felt the heavy burden begin to weigh me down once more.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a brief moment before taking my hand from her lips and guiding my arm around her waist. "Well, I know it must be hard for you, but I'm glad you have your gift. It's what brought you to me, Jasper Whitlock!" she said, claiming me, as she leaned in closer, her desire overwhelming me as she opened her startling, pretty eyes.

"That it did, darlin'," I replied, slowly nodding in agreement, her lips now inches from mine. "That it did," I whispered once more as I wrapped my other arm around her curved waist and crushed her lips to mine. The feeling of her lips on mine was nothing like I had ever experienced, her skin soft and sweet against mine. Our venom mixed within our mouths as my tongue traced silken lines over her rosebud lips. She parted them willingly and allowed me to release hundreds of years of pent-up passion within that one moment of intensity as I held her tightly and kissed her with abandon. I groaned her name as our mouths and tongues danced together, mouths that were made by design to kiss each other.

After a few moments we released our kiss and she looked at me with such love and adoration that if I could cry, tears would be dripping from my eyes like the Mississippi during a flood. "I love you Jazz," she whispered, her declaration causing me to gasp. "I know we've just met, but you've been in my visions for years, and I already know everything about you. I love you so much!"

I reached up and ran my fingers through her raven hair and confessed, "I love you too darlin'. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you." I kissed her lips gently once more, and closed my eyes as I worked my way down her throat and inhaled her heavenly scent. My body greedily soaked up her feelings of need, lust and....love. "But my guess is that you've seen me say that, now ain't that right?" I whispered as my tongue grazed up and down the source of my desire.

She giggled and released herself from my embrace, her outpouring of love and elation flooding my every cell now. "Come on Jazz....let's hunt," she said, taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the end of the alleyway and on to our new destiny. I somehow felt a sense of reassurance, and a sense of....hope. I knew that on this night we would hunt humans, but I had the feeling that our days of hunting humans with guilt and fear were numbered. That gave me cause to rejoice. We would find this family and they would help us. Her feelings were genuine and so very certain when she spoke of them. I longed to be part of a coven once more and if this family could offer us a better way of life...I was all for it.

"Race you!" I howled as I let go of her hand and took flight, causing her to shriek with laughter as she chased after me to the end of the alleyway. With that, we slipped into the night....my little Texas Rose and I.....**Forever** bound. Forever fated to be together.

**Well everyone, this was it. The final chapter. We felt it best to end with Jasper, bringing it full circle. I want to thank everyone for taking this journey with us, it was amazing. I hope HeartOfDarkess will write another story with me sometime soon, since I enjoyed every moment of it.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Jennifer**


End file.
